Piece by Piece
by Blahblah15
Summary: Calin was different. She didn't care. But others' did. How cruel could people be? Losing hope that good existed, she kept her heart locked away from everyone. Fate seemed to be against her...until it one day, turned everything around. LOC
1. A Shattered Soul

**Hello! Plot may surly not be my expertise. But once again, I have the urge to write. To think up my own, unique, stories lines and play with it until my readers are engaged with amusement – maybe even emotion for the characters - and are tangled in a virtual reality. Okay maybe I'm won't be able to do that.......but nevertheless, it is entertaining – yet terribly difficult at times – to dive down into my thoughts and put them on screen. So here I am once again. Typing out a piece of fiction that hopefully – and I pray - will touch the emotions of the readers. Wish me well as I do you.......I will sure need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Rings_ or any of it's characters, places, objects...... You know what? Just to make this easier on everyone – including myself – I will just say this: I own nothing. There, I said it.......period.......end of discussion.**

**Rating: PG-13 (for language)**

**P.S. While writing this first chapter I did my best to keep Calin from being a Mary-Sue. And I think I did well at that. Yes, she is different and she is pretty much shunned for it. But she accepts things. She doesn't fight them, cry about them, and whine about them like a Mary-Sue would. But this WILL be a Legomance. So just to warn you if you don't like that.**

**Here we go. And the story begins.**

* * *

'How the hell can this be happening to me?!' Calin thought to herself as she scurried through the bustling streets of Minas Tirith. She was definitely angry. No wait.......that would be an understatement. The girl was fuming! Pushing and pulling, she made her way through the terrible crowds that were so coincidentally placed right before where she needed to get. 'This city will cause the end of me! What is with all these people?' she screamed to herself mentally as she was beginning to be ever-so-rudely trampled over. Calin let out a groan as the people shrieked and yelled around her causing her ears to throb with pain. Reaching out her arms, she dug her nails into the arms of the people around her and pulled herself closer to her destination. "Excuse me!" someone yelled to her. Calin's eyes darted around, searching for the owner of the voice. She turned to find a raggedy man staring right back at her, his hands placed on his hips. He opened his toothless mouth to speak once again, but Calin cut him off. 

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled over the booming noises of the pack of wild animals, while waving her finger in the air. "Damn people!" Calin said to herself. The dirty man held up his hands in defense and turned from her, muttering something about people and how they could be so rude. Calin huffed with impatience and swung around on her heel, facing the shop once again. Clenching her hands into fists she became determined to reach the final stop. The boiling girl – with anger - inhaled a large breath and exhaled, stomping right straight to the shop in front of her.

When Calin finally arrived at the front the malicious crowd - after going through such torture - she threw up her arms and sighed. Scanning the building, she found it to be quite dead inside. There was no one inside and the room was dark. Slowly she walked up to the door and brought her arm up, snatching away the note that was on the door. After reading the note thoroughly - and many times again - Calin tightened her jaw with disgust. Crumbling the paper, she threw it to the hard and cold ground. 'That little warg!' Calin thought to herself as she turned and breathed her last before fighting the monster that was the crowd.

Soon after freeing herself from the vicious pack of people, she walked as far away as possible as she could. "Why had he not come?" she murmured to herself as she walked slowly down the quieter streets of Minas Tirith. Calin was not typically a paranoid worrier, but when it came to her best friend, she would get all tangled up with worry when something would go wrong. Giving into her temptations, she stopped and turned in the direction of her best friend's home. 'He better be there,' her thoughts snapped at her. "What was so important that he needed to tell me anyway?" she uttered as she lifted her arms in the air.

The sun shone down on Minas Tirith today, with sparkling warmth. To keep the heat from bothering her too much, she tied up her waist length, blonde locks into a bun. The birds were singing as she made her way down the stone road, causing her to grimace. 'They are so happy. Why?' she thought to herself as she kept walking. "Because they have a reason to be," she sneered quietly at herself. Calin wasn't – as some would call it – a very 'happy' person. She could be utterly cold.......and most of the time.......was. Many looked down upon her as if she was one without a heart. That she had an empty soul. That she was just a disturbed and annoyed person wandering the streets of a large city. And true. She was a disturbed and annoyed girl that wandered the city. But she did have heart. Well.......at least she could have heart when she wanted to.

Her cold and distant personality had nothing to do with family problems, for she had none of those. Her family was a wonderful as could be to her. She just always felt alone. Like no one would relate to her in the way she wanted. Like she was a little mouse scurrying along in a field filled with felines. Calin felt as though she was chased after. 'Just because I'm a little different!' she thought to herself. For indeed, she was different. Not many women rode horses and – literally – burned every dress that came to them. That is how she was. And she had no problem with it. Of course, the others did though.

One certain day, Calin was riding her horse, Aaweth, a huge smile plastered upon her face. She dismounted the horse back at the stables and began to brush it with a wire brush. Before she knew it, a little girl was asking her a question and the mother pulled her away, telling the daughter that Calin was different and that she wanted her to keep a distance. Calin just snickered and went on with her business. That was definitely not the first time something like that had happened and wasn't the last. Over time she had learned how to ignore the opinions of others, but somehow they did seep into her slowly. Like the sun shining brightly through a tiny hole in a wall, quietly evading her space. Yes, she tried and could ignore it, but the emotions started to build up in her.

After going through so many years of shunning towards her, she became cold and unhappy. (And the disgust towards her had nothing to do with her looks. She was neither beautiful nor disgustingly appalling. To tell the truth, Calin was a very average looking girl, no more beautiful than the girl next door. She was normal.) Calin was not always like this – cold and unhappy. No, she used to be a content, joyful, young girl. Well, at least to a certain point. The dresses had gotten to her. The manners had gotten to her. The 'rules' had gotten to her. Couldn't she just be herself? According to others, that was a 'big fat no'! And she hated it. So she separated herself from anyone and everyone.

And within her darkness one blustery autumn day, she was found. Calin had found a refuge.......a friend. His name was Seon. Seon came to her like a squirrel finding acorns in the dark. It was most natural, yet a large coincidence. Seon had accidentally bumped into Calin at the horse stables. He was looking to sell his horse and Calin was interested. After doing business together they would see each other around the stables. Slowly they began to talk and open up to each other. But Calin – being her distant self – took much more time to get used to a friendship. Many times Seon had told her that she was herself and he liked that. He would tell her that he didn't care what other people thought. At first Calin would throw the things he told her away. She would turn from him and lock her mind away in a dungeon, trying her best to keep safe and not get hurt in the end. But Seon wasn't so easily persuaded. He nudged and pulled until he made his way into her heart. After much fighting and pushing, he became her friend.

Calin had made Seon promise late one evening after riding their horses in the fields that he would never turn his back on her and Seon agreed swiftly and surly. He had very much doubt that he could ever hurt her for he cared so much. At that moment in time, Calin had realized that not everyone was out to get her. That some people could be her friend. It's a sad thing that someday in the future Seon would go against his word.

****

* * *

Slowly, Calin lugged up the steps to Seon's front door and knocked. She waited, but no answer came. Calin lifted her fist and knocked again. Nothing. After a long inner battle on what she should do, she sluggishly cracked open the door and stepped in the home, shutting the door behind her. The house was quiet and dark. The very air she breathed was still and held a stagnant fume to it. The fume of sadness.......of drear. After pushing a wavy lock of hair from her face she called out. "Seon?" she started, her voice shaking. "Where are you?" Calin took a couple steps into the home to find it empty of people. With a huff, she turned to meet the face of Seon and let out a surprised screech. 

"Hello Calin," he muttered quietly.

"I'm going to kill you, you warg!" Calin replied in mock anger. Seon cracked a smile and Calin pressed on. "Where were you?! You were supposed to meet me at your family's shop!" Seon sighed and walked to the table, sitting down. Something was wrong and Calin could sense it. Soon Seon looked to meet the gaze of Calin, his eyes sparkling with tears. Before she could think, Calin's feet were running to Seon and embracing him in a hug. "What is the matter?" Calin asked her voice filled with worry for her friend. Seon backed away and sat back down, motioning Calin to do the same. After she had taken her seat he inhaled sharply and rubbed his face.

"I have something.......i-important to tell you," he started. Calin blinked. Seon stared at the wooden table like he had forgotten all time and setting around him. Calin blinked again.

"Yes?" she pressed, raising her eyebrows and thinking that he was probably blowing a small matter into huge proportions. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"I.......I.......I'm moving." Calin gasped and her grip on the seat tightened. The gaze of Seon never broke from the table until she shot a reply back at him.

"What?!" Calin screamed, trying to erase what she had just heard.

"I'm m-moving," he repeated, with a blank stare and an emotionless voice.

"No, I heard you........what I-I meant.......to say is.......why?! And w-where?!" Calin's voice ripped through the still air like a knife through water. The lean body of Seon shook at her shrieks and he pressed his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm moving to the lands of Rohan. My family is going and I.......must go with them," he answered, his voice getting shaky.

"Rohan......" was all Calin said – almost like a question - after he let out the truth. At that moment, memories of her and Seon came flying about in her mind. She saw the day they met all over again. She saw them riding through fields, laughing and carrying on. Everything they went through together came tossing into her mind at that very moment. Now she was the one blowing it out of proportion. 'I must get through this! Be happy for him! He is to embark on a new and pleasurable life!' Calin thought to herself as she began to fidget in her chair. After a large sigh and much thinking, Calin looked up to meet the gaze of Seon. "I wish you well," she choked out. Seon smiled and got up, pulling her into a hug.

"I shall come visit you whenever I can," Seon whispered into her ear. Calin only smiled and embraced him tighter.

****

* * *

The ceiling was awfully uninteresting that night as she lay in her bed. So many thoughts were flying to and fro inside her skull. Her best friend was leaving. Okay, yes, it was sad. But he was going to be happy there. Seon had always hated Gondor, and Calin knew it. He had always wished of leaving and becoming part of the Rohirrim – to ride his horse night and day, protecting the lands of Rohan. Calin couldn't help but smile for her friend. But in a way she was devastated also. Seon leaving meant she had to start all over again. Calin had to face the realm of Gondor alone. 'I will be fine.......' Calin told herself over and over again with a smile still plastered across her dull features. 

The thought that tomorrow was the day she was going to the top of Minas Tirith dawned on her then and she almost jumped with joy. To say the least, she was very overjoyed about going to meet King Elessar. Well.......she wasn't exactly going to meet him, but she was hoping to catch a glance of the war hero. A family member of Calin's – more specifically her cousin - worked for the King and Queen. Neling – who was her older cousin – had always known about Calin's dreams of seeing what her eyes' had never lay upon before. So out of thought and heart, Neling got King Elessar to agree and invited her dear cousin to come visit her at her job. Calin's mind swirled with images that her imagination had drawn out of what the view of Gondor would be like from the top of Minas Tirith. She had dreamed about how she would look upon the famous white tree and be fascinated by it's color. And tomorrow she was to have her dreams come to life. Only she did not know that such a little voyage would lead her to her fate.

* * *

**  
If anyone is wondering, Calin is in her late twenties by now – maybe 30 - so she is mature - okay maybe not totally - .......just really cold and distant to most others. I really hoped that you all liked it! Again, this is a Legomance! **

**Please review! And tell me the truth. But please, no flames.**

**.:kris:. =)**

**P.S. The thing with Seon leaving wasn't too melodramatic.......was it? I hope not!**


	2. Pure Torture

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews! You people are too kind to me. I am overjoyed that I am getting some positive feedback. My spirits are lifted because of you all. And now, I should get down to business.......err.......to writing. **

**_Cherry2000_: I just wanted to say thank you personally for the note on my misspelling of the title – and for being honest/not afraid to point out the problems. I will fix it immediately. That was truly an extremely stupid mistake for me to make. =) **

**Disclaimer: To not cause any confusion whatsoever, I'll just make it simple. I own nothing.**

**Rating: PG-13 (for language and induced violence) **

**And so the story continues. **

* * *

The cold air flushed into the tiny room as the shining sun began to rise from the over the mountains. A shiver ran it's way down Calin's spine as her body shook slightly. Only seconds later, her eyes' fluttered open and narrowed at the sight of the bright ball of fire out her window. With a groan, Calin massaged her face and slowly sat up. Another gust of cold air hit Calin's skin that moment, causing her to tremble more so. Uncovering her face, Calin sluggishly crawled out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen.

After flopping down into one of the wooden chairs at the table, she reached over and grabbed an apple. With a hearty bite, she began to eat her apple in the cold, quiet room within the walls of her home. Calin's thoughts were pacing a mile a minute, thinking about her upcoming day. 'I cannot wait!' she thought to herself as a huge grin spread across her face. I mean, really, who could not be excited about a chance at meeting the king of Gondor?! Not to mention, probably the best ranger of her times! And on top of that, a war hero! Come on. One would have to be just a tad bit stimulated.

After eating through to the core of the apple, she tossed it in the garbage bucket and made her way back to her sleeping quarters. Calin began to part through her clothes in the drawers as she looked for the perfect thing to wear. True, it would have been more decent and proper to wear a dress on such an occasion. But Calin would not be caught dead in one. Dresses just were not to her liking. Not one bit at all. From her drawers, she pulled out a pair of navy trousers, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a brown over-coat (incase it got too cool). Without hesitation, Calin pulled on her clean clothes and left the room after tying up the laces on her boots.

Within moments, Neling was at her front door knocking away with a package in her other hand. 'I wonder what that could be,' Calin thought as the large brown box Neling was holding came into view. Cocking an eyebrow, she stepped up to the door and tugged it open. A large smile grew upon Calin's face, but Neling only looked back in fear. "What?" Calin asked with haste. Neling's jaw began to drop and she put her free hand on her hip, all while staring back at Calin.

"You are to wear that outfit to the palace?!" she shot back, not diverting her gaze from the girl standing before her. Calin crossed her arms' on her chest and raised her head.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" she replied. Neling only stared back at her and an expression hit her face as if she was to ask her if she was crazy. "No? Good then, we shall be on our way." Neling then put up her hands, holding Calin back from leaving her home.

"Oh no. You are not going to prance around like that in the palace," Neling began. "Good thing I had suspected this to happen, Calin, for I have brought you a gift," Neling added with a sly smirk playing across her lips. Calin narrowed her eyes and stayed silent, causing her cousin to only shove the box into her arms'.

"You cannot be serious!" Calin shrieked.

"Oh," Neling started as she lifted her index finger in the air. "But I am." Calin backed away, closed the door, and walked to look out the back window – not knowing what else to do. Only after that did Neling burst in through the door, her face speaking of anger. "Gain your manners, girl!" she stated as she made her way towards the silent figure looking out the window.

"Do you know what you are asking?" Calin muttered as she turned to Neling. Neling nodded.

"I only ask for you to look nice for royalty, Calin!" she burst, as she threw her free arm up in the air.

"No you're not."

"Okay. What am I asking then, Calin?" Neling asked as she set the box on the table and moved her hands to her hips. Calin crossed her arms on her chest again and sighed.

"You are asking me to go against everything I believe in!" she proclaimed. Neling huffed.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Neling inquired with a groan.

"That people should not have to act by others' standards. That people should be themselves.......no one else," Calin exclaimed. With that she sat down and sighed once again. Neling stood quiet for a moment or two, then after much contemplating, she too, sat down.

"I'm sorry, Calin.......but you already go against that," Neling replied slowly. Calin lifted her eyebrow and threw her head back.

"What are you talking about, Neling?" Calin groaned.

"You are not yourself anymore, Calin."

"Yes I am," Calin spat back.

"No you're not. What happened to the kind and happy Calin that I used to know as a child?" Neling asked while recovering fond memories of her and her cousin. Calin turned her head, breaking eye contact with her cousin.

"She is gone. She is no more," Calin seethed with anger.

"You are wrong," Neling stated with confidence. Calin shot her gaze back at Neling and waited for an explanation. "You have to stop acting as if everyone is out to get you, dear cousin!" she said carefully. Calin groaned with annoyance.

"That is it. They just are! No one will like me for who I am! They see me then turn as if I am some creature from a far away land!" Neling only shook her head and sighed.

"What about Seon? He approached you. You two are so very close now!" Neling said trying to get her cousin to listen. Calin clenched her fists and inhaled deeply.

"That was different," she said, breaking her gaze on Neling once again.

"Calin, look at me," Neling ordered, receiving an annoyed look from Calin. "It is in no way different. Maybe if you were not so rude and.......and cold.......distant and......."

"Enough already!" Calin screamed, cutting off the girl seated before her. Neling sighed and a smile began to pop onto her face. "I'm not stupid.......I can see what you're getting at." At that, Neling's smile grew even larger and Calin groaned in regret. Neling reached out and gave the box a small push towards her cousin, who only shot her a look that could kill. Standing up from her chair, Calin picked up the box and stomped off to her sleeping quarters to change, not wishing to argue any longer.

When Calin came back out, Neling stood up and clasped her hands together at her chest, while a smile lit up her face. "See? You look wonderful," Neling announced to her as Calin walked over to her cousin, ready to strangle the girl that was putting her through such torture.

"I will be choked to death within minutes, Neling!" she complained with haste.

"Oh stop it. You will not. The dress fits you nicely," Neling added as she smiled back at her cousin evilly. Calin huffed and looked down to examine the dress upon her. It wasn't a bit fancy at all (which was a plus), for it was a plain navy blue color with white trim – oddly like every other dress that Gondorian women wore. 'How did I get myself into this?' Calin asked herself as she looked back to the ecstatic woman before her. "Oh!" Neling burst and she quickly walked over to Calin and took out her bun, smoothing her blonde hair down. "There. You look nice, Calin." Calin shrugged and sighed, followed by pulling on some shoes that Neling had also brought along. 'That girl! Is she never unprepared?'

"You better not get used to me this way!" she stated while she looked back at Neling, who was standing there looking as innocent as ever.

"Of course, Calin."

* * *

When Neling finally managed to get Calin out of the house, they both began to walk up the tiers of Minas Tirith. The whole time they walked, Calin complained about her dress and how she was going to run off at any second if it did not stop bothering her. And every time Neling had something to say that was good, Calin just shoved it behind her and kept complaining. "Do you ever stop? Are you never content, Calin?" Neling questioned after stopping to face her cousin. Calin only looked away and kept a straight face. After realizing that she was not going to get an answer, Neling turned and resumed walking. "You are impossible. You know that, don't you?" Neling asked her rhetorically. The other girl only sighed an innocent sigh and kept her face forward and her feet carrying her towards the top.

The day had gotten warmer and Calin was actually quite glad that she had not taken the heavy coat with her. After Neling had questioned her, Calin had become very quiet. She walked in silence alongside her cousin who was basking in the glory of stumping Calin. Neling was very different from Calin, but somehow Neling brought out the good in her. She was family! Of course Calin was going to listen to her! But there were times when the two clashed awfully – for example, the clothing situation. But whatever Neling would do, Calin would always look back upon her cousin with a smile. She had known Neling for so long and nothing could change how she cared for her dear cousin.

Ever since they were small girls, they were close. But when Calin started to change, their relationship also changed. When Calin started to become the girl she was now, Neling grew away from her for some time. And years went by when they wouldn't even see each other to talk. The pain of missing her cousin started to bite up inside of Neling and she, once again, began to come around and visit Calin. But Neling would not be speaking to her cousin. No, she would be visiting some girl that had taken over the mind of Calin. And she despised it. So for the past few years, Neling would try to crack the shell that held Calin so bottled up inside – the barrier that kept her from seeing her true cousin again. But no progress was made. Calin was still the stone soul that she was for many years. And Neling came to face the fact that she may have lost her dear cousin for all eternity.

"Calin!" Neling called, snapping Calin out of her dreamy state. "Look. We are here." Calin's face lit up with excitement and she nudged her cousin along. Neling began to lead Calin up a last flight of stairs when she stopped in the middle of them. "King Elessar has some guests today.......alright?" she asked. Calin raised an eyebrow, as if asking whom the guest was. "I am not positive who is here, but I know that whoever the guests are, they are very good friends of the King," Neling finished. Calin only nodded and began to walk up the steps again. Being so excited to get to the top and see what she had always dreamed of seeing, Calin held up her dress and picked up the pace.

Over the top of the last stair, the view of the white tree came. Neling walked slowly behind Calin, who only stared at the tree and walked closer, never tearing her gaze from it. Calin examined every branch and twig. She examined the beautiful, yet oddly creepy color. She examined the height, the width, the fact that it had no leaves.......everything about it she tried to imprint into her mind. Then finally she ripped her gaze away and turned to see the view from the top of Minas Tirith. The image was absolutely amazing. From there, Calin made her way over to the stone railing and looked out into the distance. Her mind swirled with the beauty of the landscape and then sizzled when she moved her watch to the location of Mordor. A small tremble ran through Calin then and she hastily turned to look to Neling, who was standing just behind her. "How about the tour now?"

* * *

Neling lead Calin through the palace slowly allowing her cousin to explore everything about it. She watched around her with intensity and vividness, trying to imprint everything into her memory. Every room, hall, nook, and cranny was inspected by Calin (well, except for the places' that were off limits). Every time Calin came to a door that Neling said was 'private', Calin would huff and turn away, wandering down the hall some more. Everything was so perfect to her. The décor was gorgeous and the architecture was exquisite. She gawked at the wonderful sites around her constantly, causing Neling to break out in chuckles every so often. When Neling did so, Calin would look back and shrug like it was nothing.

When they reached the dining hall, Calin would wander aimlessly around the table. She brought out her hand and touched almost every piece of china, inspecting its beautiful hand inscribed designs. Her hand would rub against the cloth on the table, admiring its smoothness. Her fingertips would reach out and touch the flowers, bringing her face down to smell the intoxicating scent of them. After touching and looking in wonderment at practically everything in sight, Calin turned and walked on into another room, awing at the new beauty.

It had been hours when Calin had finally finished her tour. Neling was leading her cousin out of the palace for the day was getting close to an end. No, Calin would not get a glimpse of the king this day and that did disappoint her surly, but she was nevertheless content about her day. She had done what a rare amount get to do – to revel in the home of a king and to inspect – almost - every detail of it. Before they reached the outside of the palace, Calin had decided to see if she was indeed lost in the maze of unending halls and passages. So before they went any further, Calin moved in front of Neling and began to guide the way.

Calin had indeed gotten herself lost. She had taken so many wrong turns that she ended up in the guest area of the palace. Neling began to laugh and at that Calin stopped and turned to her friend. "This isn't funny," Calin said sternly, ready to strangle her cousin once again. Neling only broke down into heavy laughter again and – after many minutes – caught her breath.

"Actually, it is," she said between giggles. Calin just huffed and stomped around the corner, only to bump into a stranger who had just come out of his room. Calin fell back onto the floor, landing on her behind – also sending Neling into another fit of laughter after the impact. Calin groaned and wiped off her dirty hands then as she sat on the floor.

"I really don't see what is so funny," Calin seethed, while turning back to glare at her cousin. When she turned back around to face forward she saw the legs of the stranger she had bumped into, standing before her.

"Oh! Please, forgive me miss. I am very sorry. I truly-" the stranger started, while holding out his hand. But to no avail, a disturbed Calin cut him off.

"Please! Spare me!" Calin groaned as she pushed herself up to meet the deep blue eyes of the stranger. Neling had become oddly quiet behind her as she looked to the man........wait......ELF standing before her. Oh gosh! Now she had been rude to an elf! How dare she! 'He bumped into me though! Aren't they supposed to be graceful?' Calin asked herself. The elf pulled back his hand and, like Neling, had become silent. His gaze penetrated into her making her body squirm within her clothes. And to make matters worse for Calin, a small smile began to crawl onto his lips. For minutes, Calin stood there, looking anywhere but at the elf before her. After what had seemed to be forever he finally spoke up.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"I'll be fine," Calin retorted. "I must be going now," she finished. Before she could take two steps he spoke out again.

"I don't believe we introduced ourselves," the elf stated, his smile crept even further upon his countenance. Calin huffed and turned back to the stranger, waiting for him to say something. The smile on his face grew even larger when their eyes met this time. "My name is Legolas." Legolas.......Legolas.......why had that sounded so familiar? Calin simply nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Calin said abruptly. "But I really must be on my way," she said again, for his gaze was tearing her insides apart and making them swirl around in a mad dance. Once again she turned but was stopped again by Legolas' voice.

"Wait!" he started. "May I know your name?" he added, as Calin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear out of nerve.

"Calin."

"Calin.......Hello Lady Calin," Legolas said to her as she nodded once again and shot Neling a look, pleading her to lead her out of the damned palace. Neling looked to Legolas.......then to Calin.......then back to Legolas, who her eyes rested on. Calin sighed and put her hands on her hips. Slowly, Neling curtsied and looked back to Legolas, greeting him.

"Good day, Prince Legolas," she said gracefully. When Calin heard the last two words spoken she wanted to disappear. She wanted all time to stop so she could flee away and never be seen again – never to be remembered as the girl who was most unrespectable to the Prince. Her eyes' widened and her jaw dropped a little, while she stared back at Legolas. She had been rude to an elf, yes. But a PRINCE?! Right then and there, Calin wished and prayed that a hole would open up under her feet so she could just fall in and never been seen again. Her face began to warm intensely, as did the rest of her body.

Legolas nodded to Neling and both looked back to Calin then – who at the time seemed as though she was frozen.......that she was barricaded in a block of ice, unable to move a muscle. Then by some miracle, she did move! Calin's mouth began to drop open and then close.......and drop open......and close and so on. Her mind churned with thoughts as she just stood there, like a piece of stone. Legolas moved his piercing gaze back to Calin's eyes' at that moment and only the Valar knew how Calin did what she did next. She finally spoke after being silent for who knows how long! "PRINCE?!" An immense grin then came to the face of Legolas as she gazed back at him with wide eyes.

"Yes.......You did not know?" he inquired. Calin hastily swung her head from side to side, causing Legolas to grin even more – if that was considered possible. That was it! She could not stand him eyeing her anymore! She had to get out of there before she went crazy! After tucking her loose strands behind her ear again, Calin curtsied quickly – as did Neling.

"I-I must be going.......Good day, Prince!" Calin said quickly and took Neling by the wrist, dragging her down the hall behind her.

* * *

**Wow! I am so proud! That was the longest chapter I have ever written for a story! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review!**

**.:kris:. =)**


	3. Haunting Memories

**Hello! I am astonished at the amount of reviews I got for the past two chapters! None of my stories have ever raked in that many reviews in that short a time! Thank you all! You are too nice! **

_**Important!: I have been informed that Gondorian names are actually Elvish. And when you read my story, you can tell that Calin, Seon, and Neling are far from being Elvish. Now, I have a proposition. I was thinking that I could go back and change the names to Elvish names, but the chapter replacement feature oddly doesn't work for me, so that is out of the question. There is another way though. Oh yes, there is. I could just inform you of the characters' new names and go on writing, using the Elvish names instead. The only thing is that I am worried it will confuse the readers and/or annoy the readers because you are all used to their set names! And I definitely don't want that to happen. I need everyone's opinion! Please! Review!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm using right now. **

**Rating: PG-13 (for induced violence and language)

* * *

**

"How could you not tell me?!" Calin screamed as she and Neling made their way down the tiers of Minas Tirith. Neling lagged behind feeling as though she was ready to jump off a cliff and rid herself of the screeching girl in front of her. "Please, inform me of how your worthless mind works!" she added harshly as Neling groaned, massaging the tenseness out of her face. "Because I really do not understand!" Calin added, her face forward and her fists clenched. With every step, another onlooker listened in on what was happening between the two. Though, Calin was very unaware of that. The only fact going through her mind was that she was extremely and terribly rude to a prince. And it was all because of the damned girl behind her. Calin's mind was boiling as she rewound and replayed the past meeting in her memory. Her stomach twisted and flopped around when she recalled the grin upon Legolas' features as he looked at her. 'Stop it, girl! He was probably disgusted at your appearance!' Calin told herself, stubbornly.

"Calin, what was I supposed to do?! Slap you across the face and tell you he was, 'THE Legolas,' the Prince of Mirkwood?!" Neling yelled back at the fuming girl before her. "I would have made a fool out of myself!" she added, becoming quite disturbed by her cousin's anger. Turning her head, she came to notice the people on the street, staring at them in shock. A slight blush crept up onto her cheeks as she grabbed her cousin's arm, pulling her to a stop. Calin narrowed her eyes and ripped her arm from Neling's grasp, crossing her arms on her chest. "It's not my fault, Calin." Calin raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Don't you dare blame your own rudeness on me!" Neling seethed through her clenched jaw, pointing her index finger at Calin. Calin huffed once again, rolling her eyes. "Maybe if you would control yourself a little better, we wouldn't be going through this madness right now!" Neling yelled, stepping up to her cousin. Calin stepped back and narrowed her eyes once again.

"This argument is over. I'm going home," Calin said blankly, as she stepped away and began to walk towards her home. Neling groaned and ran up to Calin, pacing herself with her.

"You cannot run away just because you know that I am correct!" Neling stated in a stern voice, as she looked her cousin in the eye. Calin was trying desperately to avoid contact with her cousin as she marched through the small archway. "Do not even try to ignore me, Calin!" Neling screamed as she stepped in the path of the silent girl she was chasing. Calin stopped and crossed her arms on her chest once again, raising her eyebrows. "You know that if you hadn't been so rude, the meeting would have gone much better," she said, putting her hands upon her hips. With that, Calin only went around Neling and began her walk back home. Neling groaned and threw her arms in the air. "You are hopeless, Calin! Hopeless!" Calin just kept on walking, ignoring the words of her cousin. "AH!" Being so out of sorts, Neling turned on her heel and headed hastily towards her home, not looking back once.

'How could she? He ran into me! He deserved to be acted upon that way,' Calin told herself as she stomped her way down the street. When her front door came into view, she let out a large sigh of relief and began to pick up the pace. 'I cannot believe that girl. I should of never of gone with her.' Her face began to heat up when she thought back to Legolas once again. The way he smiled at her.......was.......like no other had done before. She was amazed to say the truth. 'Stop it! You are acting like a young girl!' she shouted in her mind.

When she reached to door, she pushed it open and closed it, leaning her back against it. Sighing, she looked to the floor, noticing her current attire. With a groan, Calin went into her room and pulled out her trousers, short-sleeved shirt and an over coat. The air was getting a bit chilly and every now and then a chill was sent up and down her body. Calin quickly pulled on her – more comfortable and less horrifying – clothes. Being quite annoyed with her hair rubbing against her neck, she pulled a piece of woven string. With the string, she pulled her hair up and tied it into a – messy – bun.

Feeling quite comfortable now, Calin let out a sigh of happiness and strode out into the main room. Her gaze moved to the fireplace and she smiled, walking over to it. Within the fireplace, she placed some logs, and started a fire. For many minutes, Calin sat close to the fire, warming her body. She began to think about her past day.......everything was going wonderful until she had unfortunately bumped into that elf. Feeling the draft once again, she shifted closer to the fire, the shadow of flames dancing upon her face.

Just then, a quiet knocking came at the door. Calin's head flew around and her eyes stared at the door as if she was trying to see through it. As quietly as she could, Calin lifted herself from the floor and tiptoed over to the window. Slowly, she moved her face to the opening and peeked outside. Without a second thought, her head flew back in and she plastered her body to the wall. Her breath became shaky and her eyes widened. 'How in all Middle-Earth?' Calin asked herself as another knock came at the door. 'Don't be a coward! You cannot hide from him!' she screamed in her mind as she shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. With much hesitation, she moved over to the door and put her hand upon the handle. After breathing deep again, she cracked open the door, taking a look outside, and then, opened it fully. "How did you know I lived here?" Calin asked, her feisty personality taking over once more. Legolas' eyes widened and he gulped at her 'greeting.' 'Is he alright?' Calin thought when she heard his gulp.

"I'm very sorry, but I believe you dropped this," Legolas said, holding out a small bracelet. Calin's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. The bracelet Legolas held out in his hand was the one and only piece of jewelry that Calin wore – yet it was very special to her. The bracelet was actually somewhat of an heirloom of the family. It had been first given to her great grandmother by an elf. Calin really didn't know the story of why an elf gave a bracelet to her great grandmother, but she treasured it the same. Calin looked up to Legolas and for the first time, cracked a small, hint of a smile.

"Thank the Valar!" Calin squealed, reaching out to take the bracelet from Legolas' open palm. But before she could snatch it away, Legolas pulled his hand back, his grin becoming more apparent.

"Please, allow me," Legolas said – almost like it was a question. Calin's eyes' widened and her jaw dropped a little. 'What is he doing?!' she asked herself. 'Maybe he's just being nice,' her mind retorted. Settling on the last thought, Calin slowly put her wrist out in Legolas' reach. Without hesitation, he unclipped the bracelet and placed it around her wrist, locking the clasp. At that very moment, when Legolas' skin rubbed hers faintly, Calin flinched. It was if his touch had a zing to it, making her skin crawl with pleasure. Calin abruptly pulled back her arm and rubbed her wrist with her free hand. "Is there something wrong?" Legolas asked, observing her actions.

"No.......nothing is w-wrong." 'Do not start stammering on me here!' Calin screamed at herself in her thoughts. Legolas cracked a small smile and clasped his hands behind his back, never breaking eye contact with Calin. "I belive you never answered my question. How in Middle-Earth did you know that I lived here?" Calin asked, the inevitable feisty side of her taking over again. She raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer from the elf standing before her.

"There are not many Calins' in Minas Tirith," Legolas started. "Perhaps only one," he finished, his face beaming with happiness. Calin nodded and crossed her arms upon her chest.

"Are you not supposed to have guards.......or someone else with you? You being the prince and all?" Calin asked, looking around behind him. Legolas smirked.

"Yes."

"Well, where are they?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side. Legolas' smirk grew into a grin at her question.

"I do not know," Legolas said, remaining in the same position, with the same intoxicating grin across his lips.

"What?!" Calin shrieked. Legolas chuckled at her reply, his eyes glimmering.

"I left without them knowing," he stated. Calin's jaw dropped at his statement. 'Oh you cannot be worried about him!' Calin's mind told her. She briskly lifted her jaw and looked back at him. When his eyes' met hers, she felt as though wild birds were flying around in her stomach, causing her to quickly look away. Her mind was swirling and curling as she tried to get a hold of her thoughts. "Are you positive that you are feeling well, my lady?" he questioned. Calin's stomach literally dropped into a bottomless pit when he addressed her as a lady. It could not be expressed how much Calin hated being addressed that way. Her body grimaced and she met his nerve-racking stare. Calin gulped and straightened her face.

"Could you please not address me like that?" Calin asked. Legolas' eyebrows raised, making her stomach flip within her body. "I ask everyone of this favor." With that statement, Legolas' eyebrows fell and her smile was the one growing this time.

Out of nowhere, the wind began to blow harshly at their bodies, causing Calin to shiver. Legolas observed her state and instantly acted upon it. "You are cold," he said. Calin looked up to him and shook her head. "Yes, you are.......here." And at that second, Legolas removed his cloak and held it out for Calin to take. Calin's body felt as though she was spinning 'round and 'round, but she declined - though it took much time to convince herself to.

"Thank you, but I have a fire going. I might as well go sit by it." The smile on Legolas' face then disappeared completely and he looked to the ground. Calin felt a throb of regret on her chest and began to fumble with her shirt. "Thank you.......for bringing me my-" she started, but was cut off.

"When can I see you again?" Legolas blurted with no hesitation, his eyes glued to Calins'. Her eyes' widened and her jaw dropped, opening and closing in bewilderment. Legolas' eyes softened after seeing her startled reaction and he looked down. "My apologies.......I must have startled you." Calin was still standing there, staring ahead, as if all time had frozen and she was stuck, not able to move a muscle. Legolas' mind screamed at himself, cursing him for being to quick to ask. 'Why, oh why! Control yourself! Now she is frightened of me!'

"Uh.......uh......." Calin stuttered. Her mind was blank and she just stood there and stared, as one would when a large pack of warg's would be running toward them – like a deer that was standing in oncoming traffic, staring at the headlights – impossible to tear it's gaze away. 'What have you done, you fool?!' Legolas asked himself mentally, while thinking of what to do. This was it. Legolas had rushed and now he had regretted it deeply.

"I cannot say I'm sorry enough.......but.......I-I must be on my way." With that Legolas nodded and turned, cursing himself as he walked away.

Many minutes later, Calin awoke from her daze and blinked, looking around. But to Calin's own pain, Legolas was gone. He had gotten so worked up that he had left her standing at the door, like some statue. She slowly backed up and took the side of the door, closing it shut. Calin sighed and leaned her back to the door, slowly sliding down the side of it until she sat on the floor. Propping her arms up on her knees in front of her she began to think. 'He wanted to see me again? How can that be?! How could he – a P-R-I-N-C-E - want to see me again?! There must have been something wrong with him.......it's me! ME! The person that is hated by almost anyone and everyone she comes to pass! I do not understand. Not one bit.' Calin went back and fourth, thinking of all the possible reasons why he could have said what he said. And for almost an hour she sat there, her mind boggled down with questions. Questions that had no answers – but needed them desperately. Seon was going to love to hear this. He sure was.

* * *

Calin gently brushed the Aaweth with the wire brush as the warm autumn sun shone down on her skin. Aaweth neighed softly as Calin went along her business. Sighing, she put down the brush and walked over to the wooden bin, pulling out a handful of grass. Slowly, she fed the grass to Aaweth, thinking about yesterday – for she could not stop thinking about it. Her thought was bent on the fact that Legolas had seemingly wanted to see her again. "Hello stranger," Seon greeted as he walked up beside Calin. Calin grinned, anxious to tell her best friend what had happened.

"Good day, Seon," Calin said quietly.

"Thought I should just say farewell before I leave for Rohan," he started, pulling Calin into a warm hug. "So I came here."

"I have to tell you something," Calin stated as he pulled away from the hug. Seon raised an eyebrow at that and he nodded.

"You can tell me anything," Seon said comfortingly. Calin sighed.

"Well.......I meet Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood at the palace yesterday and I was very rude to him, but I didn't know he was prince then and then he came to my home with my bracelet that I had dropped and then he asked if-"

"Slow down, Calin.......alright. 'He asked if' what?" Seon asked, looking into Calin's eyes'. Calin stammered and finally sighed again.

"He asked when he could see me again."

"Pardon?" Seon asked.

"He asked when he could see me again," Calin repeated. Seon's face then faded into an expressionless stare. "I.......well, I didn't really answer at all.......then he said he must of startled me.......then he-he left," she finished, while looking to the ground and playing with her fingers.

"Oh my," Seon said dazedly. "Well, I don't know what to say.......if you see him again, then you see him again.......but if you don't.......then you don't," he started again. "If he was speaking the truth.......then I would expect to see him again, Calin."

"Yes, I suppose so," Calin replied, not being able to help the smile crawling onto her features. Seon sighed and rubbed his face then and moved to hug Calin again.

"I'll come visit you.......I promise," Seon said with a smile. Calin smirked at his kindness, closing her eyes.

"You better!" she stated when they broke apart. Seon and Calin both chuckled at that and soon began to part further. "Good-bye, Seon."

"Until our next meeting, Calin," Seon said with a wave and then walked out. Calin smirked and once again, picked up her brush and began to brush Aaweth's coat. And after many moments of doing her daily chores around the stable, she walked over to the chair she had set her coat down on, and picked it up. Without haste, Calin threw on her jacket and turned around to meet the eyes' of the last person she ever thought she'd see agian. It was no one else, but the one and only, blue-eyed elf that she knew.

"You have a beautiful horse, Calin."

* * *

**Again, please give me your opinion on what I should do about the names! (Take a look at the note at the beginning of the chapter if you didn't already) Review please!**

**.:kris:. =) **


	4. A Chance To Become Friends

**Hi! You people are being anything but mean to me! Gosh, I love you all, you are too kind. I thank you immensely for the wonderful reviews! And I have decided that I'm just going to stay with the names I have......at least I know the facts for the next time I write a story! And I also want to tell my readers' that I may not update this quick for much longer, because school is coming up and I'm taking a LOT of classes, so I will be pretty busy. But you don't have to worry, because I WILL make time to write. =)**

**Disclaimer: Like I said last time, I own nothing. Not even the chair I'm sitting on. **

**Rating: PG  
**  
**A/N: ELVISH TRANSLATIONS are located at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**

"You can ride a horse?" Legolas asked, while petting Aaweth on the side and smiling back to the dumbfounded girl next to him. Calin was truly surprised to see Legolas standing there before her this afternoon as the city began to die down. Her stomach did a somersault as Legolas' eye's bored into her own. When she finally gained her courage, she narrowed her eyes, standing up straight, and lifted her head.

"Yes, I ride very well actually," Calin stated with pride glowing from her body. Legolas smirked and raised an eyebrow at her smugness and chuckled. Calin resituated her posture and crossed her arms on her chest. "Is there something amusing?" Legolas just looked down and pushed back the chuckles that were erupting from his throat. Clenching her hands into fists, she replied self-satisfied, saying, "Good." Without stopping, Legolas went on brushing the horse and smiling merrily - Calin staring at him with a death glare all the while. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Calin burst with a question. "How did you know to find me here?" she asked, looking around the stables. Legolas just shrugged, his smirk still playing across his face. Calin huffed. "Did you follow me?" Legolas just shrugged again, his face curling into a toothy-grin. "You followed me!" she spat.

"I did no such thing, Calin," Legolas stated as he turned to face her. Calin just sighed and pushed her chin up, trying to evade the gaze of Legolas' beautiful pools of blue. His face then straightened and turned to an expression of concern. "Do you assume that I would not tell you the truth?" Calin sighed and prepared to answer.

"Well......you did just meet me and-"Calin started.

"I would never lie to you," Legolas stated, cutting Calin off. Calin lowered her chin and met the blue eyes of Legolas, her lips parting a little. Legolas then lifted his arm, placing his hand on Calin's shoulder. "I am surprised to hear that you think that." Calin lowered her gaze to his hand resting on her shoulder and abruptly pulled away, instantly regretting her action. Legolas slowly pulled his hand back and held both hands together behind his back, at a loss of words. 'What are you doing, now you have disappointed him!' Calin screamed at herself as she sighed and looked back to him. "I am extremely regretful......I did not realize what I was doing......" Legolas said, a hint of sadness in his voice, but his face blank as ever. 'Do not even think about softening on him!' Calin ordered herself as she bit the inside of her cheek. After nodding, she stood straight up once again and stared back at him, trying to stay as stern as humanly possible.

"I-I believe that it would be a good time for you to leave," Calin uttered, causing Legolas' face to move up and face hers, briskly. Calin blinked and observed his facial expression, speaking of hurt and distress. 'Now look at what you've done, you imbecile!' she shrieked mentally, accompanied by a loud groan. Legolas began to back away, suddenly becoming interested in the hay that was lying on the floor. Just to see him like that made Calin's insides twist and burn with agony. And before Legolas turned to leave, he whispered quietly.

"_Goheno nin_," he said, putting his hand on his heart and turning away. Calin moaned and massaged her face, not knowing how they had gotten where they were. 'What am I to do now?!' she asked herself as she watched his back retreating into the distance. With one last deep breath, she crossed her arms on her back," she called out. Legolas halted right then and there, and with a deep breath, her turned to meet her gaze. Calin stared at him for a moment trying to read his face, but it proved to be impossible. It was as if she was looking into a starless sky, not being able to see anything......just emptiness. "I was wrong to say that......I am sorry," she murmured as she moved her gaze down and began to play with her hands. And seconds later, Legolas was there, standing in front of her. Sighing, Calin looked up to meet the stare of Legolas.

"Do not apologize, for I should have controlled my actions wisely," Legolas soothed, once again fighting the urge to touch her. Calin cracked a smile, causing the elf before her to smile back in pure delight. "_Rhawl vain palan-híla_," Legolas whispered as he found himself being lost in a world of his own. His eyes were glistening as the sun shone down on them, making Calin go weak in the knees. Calin tilted her head to one side and cocked an eyebrow.

"Pardon? I do not know Elvish," Calin stated. Legolas just gulped and shook his head from side to side, not wanting to answer. Calin frowned at his reply and began to feed Aaweth as Legolas turned to brush the side of the horse. Legolas then exhaled the large breath that he was holding since Calin had asked him to translate. If Legolas had translated for Calin to hear what he had said, then he would have regretted it dearly. 'She would have fled if she knew,' Legolas thought to himself as he took a sidelong glance at Calin, who was lovingly feeding her horse and petting its face. "I am going to take Aaweth out for a ride," Calin announced to Legolas as she retied her boots. The eyes' of the elf next to her then shot up to meet hers and he replied hastily.

"I shall come with you," Legolas said with a playful grin settling upon his features. Calin's eyes' widened and her jaw dropped a little after hearing his reply. Who did he think he was? Inviting himself along like that. At that, Legolas beamed with joy and walked over to a stable boy. Calin watched intently as Legolas dropped some coins into the young boy's hand and took over the reigns of the brown horse next to him. After petting the horse softly on the neck, he walked over to Calin, who just stared back at him, shocked. Calin blinked......then blinked again.

"What are you doing?" she asked Legolas, who was standing before her, an innocent look plastered upon his features.

"I'm standing in a stable, holding reigns in my hands, and looking at you," Legolas said friskily, a smirk tugging at his lips. Calin only narrowed her eyes and placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
"I'm serious," she sneered.

"So aren't I," he retorted, his smirk becoming larger by the second. Calin groaned.

"Never mind!" Calin said, becoming quite annoyed at how Legolas could always keep away from the truth without lying. With that, she climbed up onto Aaweth and gave it a small kick, signaling it to go. Once Calin had made her way into Pelennor Fields, Aaweth began to go at a faster pace. The wind caressed her face as the warm autumn sun shone down on her. Inhaling deep, Calin took in the wonderful scent of the fresh air around her. But before she knew it, there was Legolas riding at her side, his famous smile gracing him once again. Calin groaned and looked forward. "You never give up!" Calin shouted out into the open air.

"The last one standing, is the one that never gave up," Legolas yelled back over the sound of the horses' hooves clashing upon the ground. Calin cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what winning had to do with anything.

"What does victory have to do with this?" Calin asked, but Legolas just shrugged and grinned. 'I truly do not understand him......after all, he...... is an elf,' Calin told herself mentally. And it was true. It really wouldn't be safe to say that there was one person that fully understood each and every elf, let alone one! And it was the same the other way around. Elves had a difficult time understanding the ways of man, though they did try.  
  
Then, after deciding to have some fun, Calin kicked Aaweth in the side, causing her to speed up. And speed up she did. Calin raced away, tearing through the wind as Aaweth galloped gracefully. Patting Aaweth's chestnut coat of fur, Calin turned and looked behind her to see an empty field. No Legolas. 'Where did he go?' she shrieked in her mind and flew her head around, looking anywhere Legolas could possibly be. 'Are you worried, Calin?' a sneering voice in her mind questioned. 'No......well......yes, alright yes......I am worried!' she screamed back at the strange voice. 'I wouldn't get too attached. He's royalty, Calin. Do you really think that he could be your friend?' the voice added. Calin's face fell into a frown at the ill advice. 'You have no say in this!' Calin shot back as she rode further from Minas Tirith.  
  
Then, there he was. Riding in front of her. Legolas had somehow surpassed her as she was fighting her stubborn conscience. Calin sighed with relief as Legolas looked back to her smiling in victory. 'How dare he!' she thought in mock fury as she leaned down on the horse and rode up to him, the wind whipping her in the face fiercely. "Legolas!" Calin called out once she finally got up close enough for him to hear. Legolas halted and looked back to her staring, eyes' wide. Calin stopped and Aaweth trotted back to him since she had passed him when he stopped. When she arrived at his side she shot him a concerned look. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked. Legolas just stared back at her then finally began.

"You called me Legolas," he said dreamily.

"Oh! Please forgive me my lord!" Calin shrieked as she clapped her hands over her mouth. Legolas just kept on staring off into space.

"You addressed me as if I were......normal," he added.

"It shall never happen again, my lord!" Calin screamed as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.  
  
"Yes it will."

"No, you can trust me, your highness! Never shall it happen again!" she said, her eyes pleading.

"I......do trust......you," Legolas said, his eyes boring into hers.

"What?" Calin questioned. "I am confused beyond words, my lord! And you......you b-barely know me!" she stated, not understanding anything that he was saying. Legolas smiled, making Calin feel weak in her joints and as if her insides were floating around in an endless pool of calm, yet steaming water.

"Calin, everyone other woman in Middle-Earth wouldn't even dare calling me by my name......but my title......yet you did not even seem not notice it......as if it came naturally. It was actually a pleasantly refreshing. I would like it very much......if you did indeed address me that way." Calin's jaw dropped and her eyes' widened as she stared back - at the elf next to her - in total and complete SHOCK! Legolas smiled gracefully and Calin began to stammer, not knowing what in the world to say. It was as if it was truly impossible for her to form a sentence. Legolas had flabbergasted her. Definitely.  
  
"Ex-excuse m-me?" she asked, stuttering.  
  
"I would like you to call me by my name......not my title......my name," he answered, his grin appearing once again. 'Why did he have to grin like that so much?!' Calin's inner voice yelled in torment. Her mind flipped and flopped around as she thought about what Legolas had just asked her. After tucking her loose hair behind her ears she opened her mouth, ready to speak.  
  
"Alright......L-L-Lego-Legolas," Calin faltered. "But I have one question. How many females do you ask this favor of?" she inquired, trying to look anywhere but into Legolas' eyes'.

"I have not asked this favor upon someone in......400 years......not that long ago, truly," he answered. Being so amazed at his answer, Calin felt her jaw drop and her eyes' widen once again. Slowly, she blinked and closed her mouth, trying to get a hold on what she could possibly say to that. Legolas just sat there, upon the horse, gleaming.  
  
"I really-really could not," Calin tried.

"_An man naw ú-'aro_? Please?" he said, almost as if he was begging it of her. Calin started to fumble with the reigns and pull at her coat as he sat there, penetrating her with his gaze.

"I can not......we barely know each other!" she yelped, her stubborn roots popping out of the soil and wrapping up around her trunk, suffocating it.  
  
"Yes, but, we possibly could get to know each other if you would let it happen," Legolas said as if he was pleading. Calin sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"What are you implying, my lord?" Legolas grimaced as the last two words hit him like a ton of bricks. Then after a large, audible, gulp, he started to speak.  
  
"I was hoping we could become friends," he said gracefully, looking down to the ground, then moving his eyes so they met Calin's eyes'. For many moments they sat their, in the center of Pelennor Fields. The sun burned at their skin, as the wind flew around them, acting as if it was some sort of remedy to the heat. Calin felt her face beginning to flush making her turn to the side. 'He wants to be friends, Calin! Not......not-' her mind screeched, trying to get herself to recover from shock. 'Gain your wits, girl!' her inner voice added. "Calin?" Legolas asked, moving his horse closer to her. Calin looked up and met his anxious expression.  
  
"I......I......uh......I-I need to go," Calin tried, but could not help the stammering. Just as she picked up the reigns and was ready to gallop away, Legolas reached out and gripped her wrist. There it was again. That......that zing! The electricity bolted through Calin's body as she looked down with wide eyes at his hand on her wrist. It was like white lightning was running through every bone, muscle, and tissue in her body. Slowly, she lifted up her face to look at Legolas and he smiled back, causing her head to spin.  
  
"Don't leave......please?" Legolas urged - his eyes sparkling. Out of nerve, Calin swallowed softly and nodded, looking to the ground. 'Don't give in so easily!' the voice inside her head ordered. 'I cannot help it!' she shouted back, trying to make the disturbing voice leave her be. And she wouldn't deny it. Legolas definitely had an odd affect on her. Yes, it tore her to shreds when she couldn't act as she wanted. But then, it felt good to please him. And there was no opposing it. "There is something about you that urges me with the desire to know more......I would really like to recognize what that is......please, let me become your friend?" he asked, his grip still upon her wrist.

"Al-alright," Calin muttered. Legolas then smiled thankfully and withdrew his hand from Calin's wrist, causing her to flinch. 'What was that feeling?' Legolas asked himself as he quickly looked to the skin on his hand. He too had felt something odd and bizarre when their skin touched, making his whole body crawl with delight. His stomach then flipped inside out as he looked back to met Calin's gaze. For minutes, they sat there, holding each other's gaze, trying to figure the opposite one out. Soon, they both blinked and turned, facing Minas Tirith, and began to gallop towards the city.  
  
Once they had reached the stables, Calin put Aaweth in her rightful spot. Turning, she saw Legolas and smiled as he gave the stable boy the horse and dropped a few more coins into his hand. Before he walked back, he patted the young boy on his back and smiled. "That was very nice of you," Calin said through a smile. Legolas began walking back towards Calins home, Calin at his side.

"He allowed me to use his horse," Legolas started, as he leaned towards Calin, while still facing forward. "It was only right," he finised in a whisper. Calin looked ahead of her and smiled. 'How could this get any better?' she asked herself, not knowing that it could - and would - get much better.

* * *

**ELVISH TRANSLATIONS**

_**"Goheno nin" - - - Forgive me. **_

_**"Rhawl vain palan-híla" - - - Your beauty shines far. (Okay I know, it's cliché, but I had to add it. Legolas was.......uh.......caught up in the moment.......yes, that's why he said it! He was caught in the moment!)  
  
**_

**"An man naw ú-'aro?" - - - Why not?

* * *

**

**Wow that was the hardest chapter I have EVER written – including chapters' I've written for other stories. This chapter really took my attention, which I didn't have much of by the way, so I really hope you all like it! Review please!**

**.:kris:. =)  
  
P.S. I am really trying to take their relationship very, very slow. I truly am. I have already made the problem of rushing relationships in my stories and I don't want to make that mistake again. I mean yes, she has already gotten to the point where she will let him briefly touch her (i.e. when he held her wrist) but I will slow it down. The slower the building of the relationship, the better it will be (and the more exciting it will be for the reader).  
  
P.S.S. I couldn't wait to add some Elvish in there! Now I have!  
  
P.S.S.S. (That's alot of S's!) If anyone is unhappy with Legolas' behavior.......oh well.......he's smitten, what more can I say? **


	5. Uninvited Reimbursement

**Hello! Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews! Again, you all are so nice! I never expected for readers' to like my foolish little story this much. And I just wanted to tell you all about the conscience thing with Calin. Her conscience (the voice in her head) is pretty much herself. In other words, it's the part of her that is cold and rude and feisty. And that conscience of hers is concerned – particularly not liking the new friendship. But there is just something that Legolas has that makes Calin break out of that shell of hers and bring out the young Calin that she used to be – that contradicts her normal self......immensely.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing......nada......zilch......zero......-  
  
Rating: PG-13** **(mostly for language)

* * *

**  
"Good day......Neling," Calin said with distaste after she opened the door to find her best friend standing there, her arms across her chest. Neling put on a fake smile and lifted her finger, about to say something but was cut off by the girl before her. With a frown that spoke of everything, Calin put her hand back on the door and placed her other hand on her hip. "And farewell!" she added as she flung the wooden door shut, slamming it in the face of her cousin. Neling almost burst in fury as she clenched her fists into balls and slammed one of them upon the door.  
  
"Calin!" Neling tried, as she pounded on the door once more. "You cannot hold a grudge for all eternity!" she told her as she stood outside the door. Calin shifted and crossed her arms, listening to the girl outside her small home. Before speaking once again, the wooden barrier flew open once more, revealing Calin, a blank expression upon her face.  
  
"I know," Calin stated, slowly. Neling then cracked a small smile and sighed. "But that does not stop me from doing so!" she yelled, her face now raging with hate. With a quick turn on her heel, Calin threw the door shut once again. With wide eyes', her cousin pushed the door open and stomped up to Calin. She quickly shoved her finger up to Calin's face and exhaled a large breath.  
  
"I cannot believe you, Calin," Neling said sternly as she connected eyes with her cousin. Calin only stared back down at her cousin, as blankly as possible. "You have been alive for at least 27 years, yet you don't have one sensible bone in you!" she screamed, standing upon her toes, but still coming short of meeting Calin's gaze levelly. "Would you like to know what I believe?!" she asked, not even waiting for an answer, for she did not expect one. "I believe that you need to give up your senseless pride and GROW UP!" she said, her shrieking voice filling every crevice of space with its bitterness. Calin only blinked and held her gaze with Neling's eyes'. Without waiting another moment, Neling started up again. "You act as if......as if you are never wrong, Calin, NEVER! And what does it do?! It forces any sane being away! You may wonder why you are so lonely, Calin. But, oh, do I know exactly why!" she seethed, staring at the infuriated girl before her, whose eyes were as if they were lit with red fire.  
  
"I think I know everything?! Listen to yourself!" she shouted, not being able to hold in her anger any longer. Neling only grimaced and opened her mouth ready to shoot back an answer, but was too slow. "Here you are telling me that things about MY life that I don't even understand! I cannot take this foolishness anymore Neling!" she added, wrath emancipating from her body. Neling's eyes' only widened as she listened to her cousin. With a small nod, Calin told her that she was finished and looked to the door, but Neling ignored the clue and pressed on.  
  
"Calin," she started grimly, "please, do not even tell me that I am being the foolish one here." Calin raised her eyebrows and motioned for her cousin to continue. Neling's mouth almost dropped as Calin did the first mature thing in what seemed like years. "Can we please forget about what happened, Calin?" she asked. And just then it was like Neling was the water that put out the flame that had become very close to growing into a wild forest fire. Calin's eyes' fell to the floor and she sighed, knowing that she would never hear the end of it if she didn't give in. Neling watched her intently as she prayed that she had tamed the beast for the time being – for it was never permanent.  
  
"Alright......fine. Please, just warn me when I need the warning?" Neling nodded and smiled as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. Without even thinking about it, Calin broke out into a smile herself and rubbed her cousin's back. "Thank you," she muttered as she pulled away from Neling, who smiled back and walked sluggishly to the table. Once she flopped down in the chair, Calin joined her and sighed. Neling lay her arm on the table and began tapping away, thinking of anything to say to her cousin.  
  
"You know," Neling started. "I have heard gossip that Prince Legolas was missing from the palace the past day," she finished, turning her face to look away, yet still gazed at Calin. Calin softly gulped and also looked away, not knowing what on Earth to say.  
  
"R-Really?" she replied nervously, trying to sound as believable as possible. Neling nodded and began again after turning to face Calin, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes......and some even say that they have seen him around the city!" she added with a sly smile. Calin gulped once again.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uhuh! And I have heard this women is dressed oddly......like a gentleman some say!" she said through a hearty laugh. "Isn't that interesting?"  
  
"Interesting, yes......interesting i-indeed," Calin stammered, her eyes flying around the room, trying to steer clear of Neling's gaze.  
  
"Oh yes! And she has been seen at the stables with the prince! What do you think of that, Calin?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with cruelty. Calin nodded slowly and cracked a tiny smile. "Well? What do you think of it?!" Neling pressed on.  
  
"Oh......um......" Calin started. But the visitor before her could not wait any longer and seriously believed that she was to explode with happiness if she didn't get to the bottom of the matter soon. And, indeed, she did explode.  
  
"Calin! You weren't going to tell me, were you?!" she shouted in disappointment as she almost jumped from her chair. Calin only groaned and looked away. "Oh, come on, Calin. I already know now. You might as well tell me the details!" she added with a grin the size of oceans. Nodding softly, Calin met her cousins excited gaze and smirked. 

"If you really must know," Calin started playfully. "I had dropped my bracelet," she said, holding out her wrist. "And Legolas found it......and brought it back to me." Neling raised her eyebrows, as her ears perceived what Calin was saying.  
  
"What happened to his title, Calin?" Neling asked, wiggling her eyebrow. With a laugh, Calin whacked Neling on the arm and sat back, ready to answer.  
  
"Well......he asked me to......call him by his first name," she said quietly, looking away. Neling's jaw dropped slightly and she began again.

"Oh really? And about the stables?"  
  
"Oh......uh......well......Legolas surprised me there yesterday......and I went out for a ride," she confessed as Neling stared at her, blistering with joy.  
  
"And?" she pressed as Calin met her gaze once more.  
  
"And......he said he was coming with me......" Neling gasped and grabbed her friends wrist, shaking it. "I didn't go against the matter – well, I did, but he is so STIFF that he wouldn't listen – and while we were out there......he, uh, asked if he could be my f-friend, while holding my wrist......" she finished, so low and quiet that Neling missed the last part. Neling blinked and pushed her face forward.  
  
"'While he' what?" she asked. Calin groaned and slapped her forehead softly. Neling giggled quietly and watched her cousin in amusement.  
  
"While......while he held my wrist. And I am positive that right then I felt something in my skin and it was like a tingling feeling like lightning running through my body that made me shiver but I was so-"  
  
"Calin! Slow down, girl! So you felt something?" Calin nodded swiftly and looked to the floor, her face beginning to flush. Neling smirked at her state and chuckled. "Why did he hold your wrist anyway?" Neling added quietly, a confused expression in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I got nervous......so I went to ride away, but he......he took hold of my wrist to stop me......and held it," Calin stuttered, after gulping roughly and sighing when she was finished. Neling nodded and leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.  
  
"What do you think his intentions are?" Neling asked slowly. Calin gasped and hit her friend on the arm once more.  
  
"I believe – wait, I know - he just wants to be my friend......NOTHING more," Calin said as she began to chuckle at her cousins new child-like actions. When it came to relationships, Neling had always acted like a giggly, young girl. She was so enthralled with romance that when it came, it was truly inevitable that she became this way. Calin then groaned as her cousin continued giggling in her chair. "Alright, do you not have somewhere to be or something of the sort?" she asked, trying to get rid of her own cousin. Neling then halted her giggling and shot up, running to the door. Calin just sat there, eyes wide, fascinated that her plan had worked.  
  
"I almost forgot completely, Calin! I must be back at the palace!" she shouted hastily as she turned and waved, before slipping out of the house, leaving the door wide open. Before Calin could reach the door, to shut it closed, a new visitor popped in. Calin's eyes' widened as she ran to the woman standing there and pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"Mother!" she said, causing her mother to chuckle. "It is so nice to see you!" she shrieked happily before letting go and looking to observe her mothers smiling face.  
  
"It its wonderful to see you, dear," she replied, wiping the strands of hair from her daughters face. Calin then began to lose her smile, a new thought dawning on her.  
  
"Mother......why are you here?" Calin questioned as she began to back away.  
  
"Can a mother visit her daughter who she has not seen in almost two years, without another reason?" she asked slowly, a smile upon her lips.  
  
"Mother!" Calin said sternly as she set her hands on her hips.  
  
"Calin, I came to say hello. I was in the city and I could not pass up the chance!" she exclaimed, cheerfully. Calin raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother for a moment before pulling her into another hug. But to Calin's own demise, a small knock came at the – already – opened door. Calin threw her gaze over to the open door casing and instantly let got of her mother, shooting her new visitor a glare – even though her body felt the urge to run over and embrace him also. 'What is he doing here again?!' Calin thought to herself as she looked at him standing in the doorway, a large smile gracing his features. Before Calin could do anything about the situation, her mother turned to face Legolas. Her face instantly turned to an angle and she looked at him oddly. "Prince Legolas?" she questioned. "Oh! Prince Legolas!" she said loudly, while curtsying and smiling gracefully.  
  
"Greetings," Legolas said simply, his face adorned with his beautiful smile. Suddenly Calin's mother jumped and looked back to Calin, who stood there, blank as ever. Looking back to Legolas, her face became full of confusion.  
  
"Prince Legolas, how can we help you?" she asked curtly. But before he could answer, she added, "Did Calin do anything wrong?" she inquired. Then turning back to Calin she began again. "Calin! What did you do?" she said sternly. Calin just huffed and looked to Legolas, asking for some help.  
  
"I was just here to visit Calin, my lady," he said with a grin on his face and pulled up Rhiandra's hand for a gentlemanly kiss on the front of it. Rhiandra – Calin's mother – smiled and clasped her hands together, looking up to Legolas, then back to Calin.  
  
"Oh, such a charmer!" she said respectfully, then winking at Calin. Calin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest, refusing to give into her conscience that she wanted to be her mother for that short moment. But it was true. She had wished that she were the one standing there, who Legolas had kissed the hand of. Although, she wasn't......and she had to accept it. "Your highness, I have a question?"  
  
"Go on," Legolas said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Why are you here to see Calin?" she asked – which was quite rude by the way – but just stared at him waiting for an answer. Her eyes' widened when Legolas stood there, not answering for a moment. Calin then looked to Legolas and moved her arm in a circle as if telling him to tell her and hurry up while he was at it.  
  
"Calin has decided to let me become her friend," Legolas stated simply. Rhiandra's eyes' widened and she looked to him with an expression of doubt. But when Legolas just stood there, smiling to Calin – which was making her very uncomfortable – Rhiandra broke out into laughter. Legolas raised an eyebrow and moved his head to a tilt, as Calin groaned in annoyance. "Do you not believe me?" Rhiandra just laughed harder, wiping her eyes' free from tears. "I do not tolerate being doubted," Legolas said sternly. Rhiandra suddenly stopped laughing and moved to hug Calin farewell.  
  
"Farewell, Calin," she said nervously. With that, she walked towards the door, stopping to curtsey on her way out. "I apologize, my lord," she said quickly, then left. Only moments after Rhiandra left, Legolas moved his burning gaze to Calin then, who stared back at him in pure surprise as he grinned and began to chuckle lightly, shaking his head. Calin then straightened her face and put on a serious expression.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, saying the word 'you' with mock disgust. Thinking that Calin was serious, Legolas' eyes' went wide and he – again – tilted his head to an angle. She fought desperately, trying to keep the laughs down as she watched his concerned and confused expression.  
  
"I came to see you, Calin," he said, making Calin's stomach twirl around and swirl around in circles. Pushing that feeling down, Calin kept her face straight and started again.  
  
"Why?" she said, sounding as if she were above him. Legolas' eyes' widened even more as he stared at Calin in shock. Soon, she was going to lose it and explode with laughter – and she knew it – but it was just to amusing to stop now.  
  
"Well......I......I wanted to see you," he said stammering at first, then confessing quickly. Oh yes, Calin was enjoying this tremendously. She couldn't help but smile at his mistakes, so trying to hide the evidence, she turned her face to look away. Legolas did not miss her smiles, causing him to begin to catch on to what she was doing. Oh no, he was no where's near as gullible as she thought. Then the perfect idea to give Calin a taste of her own medicine came like a slap in the face. His lips slowly curled into a sly grin and he took a step closer to Calin. Calin, not noticing his advance, was still turned to the side, trying oh so hard to keep from bursting. "Calin?" he asked sweetly. Calin looked to her side, her face straightening out.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, taking a step back after realizing he had come closer. Legolas just grinned further and advanced, causing Calin to become very intimidated.  
  
"Do not move," Legolas said slowly. Calin froze at his statement and her expression turned to utter nervousness.  
  
"What?! Why?! Is there something behind me?!" she pleaded as he stepped yet closer to Calin - who once again stepped back.  
  
"No, nothing is behind you. Do not move," he repeated, as Calin was getting extensively nervous. 'What is he doing?' she screamed in her mind as he took another step, bringing himself within arms reach of Calin. That grin on his face sure didn't look right to Calin......and his eyes......it was like they were burning......burning with......desire?! 'No, it couldn't be,' Calin told herself as she watched him bring his hand up to meet her cheek, softly. After gulping quietly, Calin tried to move back, but found it impossible under the gaze of Legolas. Yes, she wanted desperately to move away and rid herself of his fiery touch, but then, she absolutely couldn't.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Calin asked, while stammering slightly. Legolas' grin grew larger as he moved his hand down to her neck. And on Legolas' part there was no rejecting it. He was clearly enjoying this moment. Not for the reasons he thought he would though. He barely kept his hand from shaking because of the intense feeling that flowed through his veins as his skin met hers. It was not like any other feeling he had ever had – for he sure would have remembered it. And when her voice sounded – it was like no other to him. It was a beautiful melody, like birds singing in the lush forest on a warm summer day. After gaining his wits, his plan came flying back to his mind and he advanced, stepping yet closer to Calin.

"Touching you," he murmured swiftly and quietly. 'Why does he always have to do that?!' Calin asked herself as she remembered all the times where he had avoided the real truth, yet didn't lie. Before she knew it, she was shaking in her spot as his gaze pierced into her own.  
  
"Legolas, I think you need to stop," Calin said slowly as she began to shake even more violently. After getting off of the surprise at Calin using his first name – which made him dearly happy – he felt the urge to laugh at her nervous state, but went on.  
  
"End your movement, Calin," he whispered, drawing yet closer and closer to her body. Obeying his orders, her body froze stiff, as he grinned, his eyes on fire.  
  
"Legolas......" she pleaded as she cursed herself for not moving away earlier. And right then and there, the flame in Legolas' eye's went out and the grin morphed into a sweet smile. Legolas let out a hearty laugh as he drew his hand from her neck and backed away. Calin just turned her head to an angle and blinked. For many minutes, she stood there, extremely baffled by his actions. Then after going through their whole entire conversation again she came to notice what he had done. 'Damn you! This is your own fault!' she told herself as her face grew into a sickly smile. And before Legolas could gain his senses, he found himself being chased around the house by a laughing Calin – who was attempting to be angry, but couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**LANGUAGUE WARNING: _Harsh lauguage below. Do not read if it will offend you. Although, if it would offend you why are you reading this story? I clearly state a rating and a reason why......  
_  
Teacher: "Okay children. What did we learn from this chapter?"  
  
Eight Year Old Student: "Payback is a bitch?"******

* * *

I love this chapter! This was probably the easiest one to write! Thoughts just came buzzing through my head and I was just so excited to get it down. I hope you all liked it! Review please!  
  
.:kris:. =)

P.S. Lol! I just had to add that little interlude with the teacher and the student. =P


	6. Within The Shadow Of A Flame

**Hello! Aww, you people are too wonderful to me. I love you all! And it pleases me so much to see that my readers' are enjoying my practically plot-less story! Even though it is being enjoyed, I am going to add some good plot. If I won't, the story will become very boring after a while. So, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope, you read right. Nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for induced violence) **

**

* * *

**

The cool autumn breeze swirled around Legolas' face as he stood upon the balcony outside of the palace. Minas Tirith was quiet tonight as he looked upon it, admiring its architecture. Legolas moved his gaze to the full moon and sighed, the blue light emancipating from it and shinning softly upon his Elven features. And no matter how much he tried to evade his thoughts, they would single-handedly rest upon Calin. There was so much to know about her that Legolas wasn't aware of. Though, even if he did try to learn, it was as if he could see no bad in Calin. Resulting from that, Legolas knew a very different Calin from everyone else.  
  
For many hours, Legolas found himself lost in thought - thinking of many things. Thinking of how he felt when he touched Calin. Thinking of her beautiful smile. Thinking of her hair, her scent, and her eyes. Everything about Calin was on mind and it was useless to say that he wasn't getting flustered. Think of it almost like when you see a frightening sight. For months and months, you try to steer clear of the horrible images. But they still break into your chamber of mind and disrupt your peace. Well, it was somewhat like this for Legolas. No matter what he did, Calin was always there. She was always dancing upon the edge of his thought, slowly crawling into his heart. But to speak the truth, he loved thinking about her. He loved to see pictures of her cheerful smile showing itself in his memory. And to tell the truth, he loved to see her fury, also. In short, no matter what her face was an expression of, he was always in glee to rest his eyes' upon it.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes' as he looked to the tiers' below him, observing the stillness of the streets. It would only be a few hours until these very streets would be filled with people, trying so desperately to get from one place to the other. He then tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as his eyes' followed a shadow walking down the street on the tier below him. The person was wearing a dark colored cloak, with the hood drawn over his face. The cloaked figure seemed to be moving quite quickly and was constantly turning his head from side to side as he walked. It was almost as if someone or something else was pursuing him. This didn't seem right. Not right at all. Yet, Legolas stood perfectly still and followed the figure with his blue eyes'. And Legolas watched him until he reached the third level of Minas Tirith. Right then, the shadow figure walked up to the last house Legolas ever thought he would end up at. Legolas gasped quietly, as his eyes' widened in surprise.  
  
Without one more thought, Legolas ran to his room. Grabbing his bow and throwing his quiver over his head - so it rested on his back, the strap across his chest – Legolas ran swiftly out of his room. He quickly guided his way through the many halls as his heart thumped with worry. And when he finally made his way out of the palace, a small smile of defeat came over his face as he rushed past the white tree and down a flight of steps.  
  
As Legolas got closer and closer to his destination, his face lightened up a little. And with every tier that he ran down, he could almost taste how close he was getting. Not one person heard him that night, for his steps were as light as a feather – and exactly like a feather – made no noise whatsoever as they fell to the ground. The wind whipped his straight, blonde, hair behind him as he ran faster down the tiers. What if Calin was in dire trouble and needed his help? Legolas almost shuddered at the thought, yet found himself smiling when he thought about Calin needing him......and no one else.  
  
Legolas was only houses' away from the place he had seen the stranger walk up to and his eyes' widened as he saw the cloaked figure sitting upon the front steps. The person beneath the cloak was looking to the sky, with his arms resting upon his knees, which were brought up to his chest. Slowly Legolas advanced, never claiming the attention of the stranger. And for protection, he brought his bow to his side and pulled out an arrow, putting the arrow to the side of the bow. After taking only a couple more steps, Legolas was only a few more from being within arms reach of the hooded figure.  
  
"You there! What brings you here?!" Legolas asked sternly as he held his bow towards the dark figure, ready to shoot. The figure jumped up at the sound of his voice and gasped. The flame in the lantern, which was hanging from Calin's home, was the only source of light, causing the intensity to heighten. Before the man could even speak, Legolas got impatient and his face hardened. "Speak!" he added harshly as the figure jumped again. Slowly, the man brought his hands out in front of him and faced his palms towards Legolas. As the man took one step back, Legolas took another forward – as if to tell him that he wasn't going to get away.  
  
"L-L-Legolas......p-please," the man started. Legolas cocked an eyebrow, his anger boiling up in his insides.  
  
"Prince Legolas, to you!" he seethed, causing the figure to shake.  
  
"No! Legolas, it's me! You do not u-understand!" the figure pleaded softly, pushing out his hands farther. This time Legolas' lips parted and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. The sound coming from beneath the hood sounded oddly like a woman's voice......not just any woman either. Not knowing what else to do, he held his bow up still and pressed on.  
  
"Remove your cover!" he ordered, watching the figure intently. Legolas grimaced as the figure brought up his thin arm and took hold of the sides of the hood with both hands. Excite to see the face beneath the hood brewed up inside of Legolas body as the figure slowly pulled the hood back, revealing a thin, pale face. Legolas' eye's widened as he tried to comprehend the happenings before him. He blinked while turning his face to an angle, looking over the dark brown eyes and blonde hair pulled up into a rather messy bun. It was Calin. The last person Legolas had ever expected. His heart jumped in chest when he first saw her face. He was absolutely ecstatic to see Calin standing before him, safe and sound.  
  
Calin sighed and placed the hod on her back as she saw the look of surprise and confusion on Legolas' features. Calin cracked a small smile and dropped her hands to her side, not knowing what to say. "Legolas......I......I," she started, but came to an abrupt stop when Legolas dropped his bow to the ground and ran to Calin. He briskly folded his arms around Calin's body, pulling her into a tight, yet gentle hug. Calin almost gasped at his actions and slowly brought her arms up to his back, embracing him back. Legolas closed his eyes' as he tried to imprint this moment in his memory for all eternity – for it was too pleasurable to forget. "Legolas, I was afraid you were going to put an arrow throw my stomach!" Calin whispered, trying not to wake the people sleeping in the city. Legolas' smile fell into a frown and he pulled away, holding her shoulders. His eyes' looked of true sorrow as he looked down to her.  
  
"Calin, I cannot apologize enough," Legolas whispered sincerely, as he wiped a strand of hair out of her face with his thumb. Calin smiled softly and nodded as she found her gaze locked with Legolas.' "I was extremely frightened for you," he added sweetly, pulling her into a tight hug again. Calin chuckled and couldn't help the smirk pulling at her lips as she rubbed his back, soothingly. Legolas soon pulled away and looked down to Calin again, pure bliss raging in his body. "Though, I do wonder why you were walking around Minas Tirith, in the middle of the night, wearing a hooded cloak," he stated, a smile tugging at his lips. Calin's smile faded as she thought of how she was to reply to his statement.  
  
"Well......I......I-I find it peaceful," she said, while stammering along the way. Legolas grinned at her differences and started again.  
  
"Pray explain?" he asked, calmly, Calin sighing.  
  
"Just as I said......it's peaceful." Legolas cocked an eyebrow and grinned further, sending sparks through her muscles. Calin groaned and threw her head back in despair. "Must I have an explanation for everything, Legolas?" she asked hastily. Legolas nodded in approval and motioned his hand, as if telling Calin to continue. With a huff, she began again. "At night......when no one is around......it's good for me. There are no people around to ridicule me......or stare at me disapprovingly. I feel as though I can be myself when I'm out here at night. I don't have to worry......and it makes me feel better," Calin finished slowly. Legolas listened with utmost attention as she spoke and at times, was most confused.  
  
"I do not understand why others' would do things like that to you," Legolas stated, while looking into Calin's eyes' with worry. Calin sighed and held her arms, so she was pointing to herself.  
  
"Legolas! Take a look at me!" Calin whispered harshly as she stood there, still pointing to her attire. He just shrugged, causing Calin to groan with hopelessness. "Legolas," she started calmly, "you cannot tell me that while examining the people of Minas Tirith, you see any other women dressed......dressed as a man!" Legolas looked to the ground and shook his head from side to side as Calin stared at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Why do you dress as you do, if it bothers you so greatly then?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Calin then moved her gaze to the ground and huffed.  
  
"Because Legolas......because I believe that people should not have to go by other beings' standards!" Calin said, stuttering at first. And before Legolas could put any words in, Calin added, "plus the fact that dresses are VILE!" she said with repugnance. Legolas broke out into soft laughter as Calin looked up to him, a large frown set upon her lips. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, still in a whisper. Another set of chuckles then erupted from his throat as Calin stood before him, her frown growing larger by the second. "Stop laughing!" she ordered, giving him a light whack on the arm. Putting his hand over his mouth, Legolas halted his chuckles and lay his hand upon Calin's shoulder.  
  
"Calin, I will not refuse your thoughts, yet I find your detest of gowns......most interesting," he exclaimed, while the gaze of his eyes' gaze was glued to Calin's. Calin softly slapped Legolas' hand off of her shoulder – causing a twinge of hurt in Legolas' heart - and rest her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Why, Legolas, is that interesting to you?" Calin asked, mockingly.  
  
"Most women......adore dressing in gowns and such," Legolas stated, clasping his hands behind his back. A small smirk played across his lips as Calin blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well......I am not 'most women,' Legolas!" she replied – stressing the 'I' - and threw her arms into the air.  
  
"That is just what I admire about you, Calin," he said in a whisper, his smirk growing larger. Calin huffed and turned her head to the side as she felt a river of delight flow through her entire body.  
  
"Why-why would you admire that?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows and clutching her hands together before her.  
  
"I admire that because, you are not frightened to be your own person, Calin," he answered gracefully. "And you ARE your own person," he added with a sweet smile. Calin gulped softly as she nodded and moved her path of view back to Legolas' eyes,' forming a small smile.  
  
"Thank you," Calin replied, as she placed her hands on Legolas' shoulders' and stood on the ends of her toes,' pulling herself up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. Only a second or two did Calin's lips remain on Legolas soft cheek, but as quickly as she did it, she pulled away – afraid that she would not be able to let go if she held any longer.  
  
"Of-of course," Legolas said, stammering with shock at what had just taken place. Legolas blinked as he stared down at Calin, his body surging with pleasure - though he knew that the action was entirely innocent. As impossible as it was, Calin broke her gaze from Legolas' and smiled at his shock. Though, she herself was shocked also, for she felt a truly strange, yet amazing, feeling that crashed into her nerves like a roaring tsunami. And before Calin would find herself quaking in her shoes with nerve, she turned and walked to the door. With a glance over her shoulder to the elf standing below her, she smiled and lifted her hand, waving.  
  
"Goodnight, Legolas," Calin whispered as she turned the handle and pushed the door open. With one last smile, she turned and walked into her home, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Elei vaer," Legolas whispered softly. He stood only a moment, reflecting within the small spot of light created by the flickering flame in the lantern that was hanging off of Calin's home. Then, without haste, Legolas vanished into the darkness.  


**

* * *

ELVISH TRANSLATION**  
  
_**Elei vaer: **"Sweet dreams."

* * *

_**Wow, I feel as though this chapter is so different from all the others. I like it! Lol! Anyway, please review!  
  
.:kris:. )  
  
P.S. I know that I haven't really gotten into a thick plot yet, but I want the relationship between Legolas and Calin to be a little deeper before he leaves......he has to go back to Mirkwood at one time or another. **


	7. Terrible Misunderstanding

**Hello! Thank you all for the great reviews! But, sorry, he will have to leave sometime or another. But who says that the relationship will not go deeper after he leaves Minas Tirith? I certainly didn't! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

**"Come, Calin!" Neling called as she waited outside the front door of Calin's home. Just then, Calin ran out of her room, her hands busy putting her hair into a quick bun. Neling sighed as she placed her hands upon her hips, tapping the end of one of her feet upon the stone ground. Once Calin was finished, she looked around and clapped her hands together.  
  
"I do not think I have forgotten anything," Calin whispered to herself. Neling cocked an eyebrow and looked to her cousin suspiciously.  
  
"What is there to forget? You're just helping me at the palace for a day," she stated, tilting her head to the side. Calin then halted in her spot and put a single finger to her chin.  
  
"I do not know......" she lied as she threw on a coat and walked hastily to the front door. With one hand, Calin flung the door shut behind her as she stepped down the steps, trailing behind her cousin.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to come help me, Calin!" Neling said merrily as she walked towards the palace. Calin then smirked and put up her hands.  
  
"No you cannot," she said in mock anger as she kept her face forward, but moved her eyes quickly to see Neling's reaction. And to Calins own happiness, Neling hit her cousin on the arm softly and kept walking. Calin just loved to make her cousin angry. "Unless of course you learn to awake at the proper time of day," she added, her smirk growing larger by the breath. Neling then broke out into laughter and slapped her cousin once again – without too much force. "So, where will we be working this fine day?" Calin asked as she kept her eyes' narrowed in the bright light of the sun.  
  
"We are working in the gardens," Neling answered. Calin groaned at the thought of working outside in the sun all day. "At least we will not have to work in the hot, sweaty kitchens!" Calin's cousin shouted as the wind began to blow about. A smile began to creep upon Calin's features as she began to take on Neling's optimistic side.  
  
"If you say so," Calin said with a sigh. Neling chuckled at her response and began to walk quicker to the palace – for she was already hours late. "Are you late often?" Neling huffed with nerve and once again, quickened the pace.  
  
"Not exactly," Neling replied with a nervous smile. Calin raised an eyebrow and threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Calin questioned.  
  
"It means that......I have never been late before," she answered, her body tensing up. Calin smiled and gave her cousin a hefty pat on the back.  
  
"You say it like it is a problem!" Calin shouted as she smiled and walked along. Neling groaned, finding herself walking just a bit faster each and every time she thought about being late and what may happen to her because of it.  
  
"Well, sorry to say, but it is," she said uneasily. Calin's jaw dropped slightly at her cousin's discomfort and stepped before her, bringing her to a sudden stop.  
  
"What's wrong, Neling? You are never like this," Calin said softly, placing her hand upon Neling's shoulder. Neling opened and closed her mouth many times, not knowing what to say. And after many moments of waiting, Neling finally gathered her wits and spoke up.  
  
"I'm just afraid that I will get in trouble......and......" Neling whispered as she lowered her face, he eyes' studying the ground below her. Calin felt her heart break to see her dear cousin in such turmoil. And to make matters worse, Calin knew that this time, she really could not help her.  
  
"Neling, the worse that could happen......is that you......well, lose your job," Calin stated as she began to rub the side of her cousins arm. Neling then pulled away swiftly and looked to her cousin, her expression blank.  
  
"Thank you......that makes me feel so much better!" Neling shouted, sarcastically. With a huff, she walked around her cousin and hastily made her way up the tiers of Minas Tirith.  
  
"It was worth a try, Neling," Calin said with a smile. Neling only huffed and continued to walk by her cousin's side. "I do not believe that King Elessar is that heartless," she said soothingly to Neling, who then cracked a tiny smile in return.  
  
Once Calin and Neling arrived at the top of the city, Calin stopped and looked in awe at the palace once again. No matter how many times she would see the beautiful building, it would always be as if it was the first time she lay her eyes' upon it. The air swirled around and through her hair as she turned to look down upon the city. Calin's mouth parted when she looked down and found herself becoming unusually dizzy. Slowly, Calin forced her eyes' shut and put her hands before her, backing away from the ledge. As she turned to face the palace once again, Calin shook her head and opened her eyes.' And with a few uneasy steps, Calin followed behind Neling, who led her to the planters.

* * *

After hours of lugging the large bucket of water around, Calin and Neling – who did not get in any trouble whatsoever for being late - sat down upon a small bench. Calin sighed and looked to the sky. The sun had started to go down and her eyes' were getting unusually heavy. Calin was surly not used to working this hard all day long – for she worked in a small store that was only but houses down from her own. And to tell the truth, horseback riding was nothing compared to this. "It is so beautiful," Calin said in a dreamy manner as she looked out upon the sunset.  
  
"It is," Neling replied as she broke out into a smile and sighed. Just then, Calin heard what sounded oddly like footsteps above her.  
  
"Neling? Do you hear that?" Calin asked slowly, in a whisper. Neling turned her head to the side and listened intently. Then after moments of trying to key in on what Calin was talking about, Neling raised a finger.  
  
"That is the guest balcony above us. I'm sure it is just a guest visiting the palace." Calin nodded slowly and stood up from her seat. "Calin! What are you doing?" Calin ignored her cousin's question and turned towards the palace. With only few steps backwards, her gaze peeked up over the side of the stone rails, her eyes' widening in surprise. Calin suddenly rushed back under the balcony and found her heart beating wildly. "What, Calin? Who is it?" Neling asked, not wanting to be held from the details any longer. Calin only held her hand to her chest and opened her mouth several times before speaking.  
  
"It was......it was......Legolas!" she stammered, her eyes' widening. "And he was with......a woman......" Calin stated, her head falling and facing the stone floors. Neling only widened her eyes,' seeing her cousin's obvious hurt. "Although, you know, why should I be hurt? He and I are just......friends," she added, not once moving her gaze higher. Neling walked over to her cousin, determined to comfort her, but stopped suddenly when she heard Legolas voice ring. Calin's gaze finally moved upwards as she tried to listen in on what he was saying to the women next to him.  
  
"I shall miss you dearly," Legolas said sweetly to the woman next to him. Calin's expression then turned to anger and hurt when she realized that Legolas had been hiding a relationship. Neling looked above, waiting for an answer from the mystery woman.  
  
"And I you, Legolas," the woman replied. Calin's heart fell into her stomach as she listened in on what the two were saying. And her face spoke of true pain and hurt. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes' as she blinked harshly, trying to rid herself of them. Neling then walked quietly over to her cousin and put her arm to her back, rubbing it softly.  
  
"I shall come to visit you any time I can," he said with......love......it seemed? This was definitely not good. And Calin knew it. Without one more thought Calin dashed out of the gardens and ran as far away as she could from Legolas and his mystery woman – subconsciously heading towards her home. Neling clenched her fists at her waist and walked out to the side of the garden. And with a quick turn on her heel, she threw her steaming gaze to Legolas – avoiding all eye contact with the woman – and gave him a frosty glare as she cleared her throat. Legolas moved his gaze to the woman in the gardens below him and tilted his head to the side. "Neling?" Neling huffed and threw her hands into the air.  
  
"Were you planning on leaving without Calin knowing about this relationship?" Neling said coldly, speaking the last word with utmost disgust. "Or were you just planning to tell her to her face and break her heart?!" she shouted. Legolas' eyes' then widened, his jaw dropping, and spoke some quiet words to the woman next to him. Then with one last icy look, she turned and stomped out of the gardens. Though it would have seemed right to follow her cousin, Neling walked slowly back to her own home. She had done enough and now she would let Legolas and Calin work this matter out for themselves. And only moments after Neling stomped away, Legolas found himself fleeing down the stairs of the palace and running towards the gate, ready to literally chase after his relationship before it flew away and never looked back.

* * *

It was dark by the time Calin reached her front door. Her eyes' flowed with tears as she turned the handle and walked in, slamming the door behind her. With another quiet and almost inaudible sob, Calin sat down on the living room rocking chair and felt her face fall into her hands as she wept with sadness. How could she of trusted him anyway?! He is a prince for the sake of _Eru_! How in Middle-Earth could he really want to become her friend? What normal prince would want to spend his time with a stubborn girl living in Minas Tirith? 'Get a hold of yourself, girl! You're weeping like a young girl!' the voice in her head told her with disgust.  
  
Pushing back her tears, Calin stood up and walked over to the fireplace. After throwing in a few logs, she slowly started a fire and sat beside it. Her eyes' were as if they were glazed over as she sat motionless, staring into the orange flames. And the first time a knock was put upon her front door, she was oblivious to it. But then after a few more knocks came, Calin slowly moved her gaze to the door and narrowed her eyes. She briskly stood up and walked over to the door and with a deep breath, Calin opened the door.  
  
"Calin! I'm so-" Legolas started, but was cut off by a furious Calin.  
  
"I do not want to hear it, Legolas!" Calin screamed and – doing the thing she did best – slammed the door behind her as she walked away. Legolas sighed and dropped his head, his gaze meeting the stone steps.  
  
"Calin! Please!" Legolas pleaded as he knocked on the wooden door before him.  
  
"Please what? Please walk out there so you can torture me with your ill sense of humor?!" Calin shouted as she stared at the door before her, her arms crossed on her chest.  
  
"No Calin. You do not understand," he said sadly as he found himself playing with the hem of his tunic. Calin huffed.  
  
"Oh I understand! I understand that you are in a relationship that you did not even TELL me about!" she screeched, slamming one foot to the floor.  
  
"Relationship?" Legolas said, questioningly. "What are you talking about, Calin?"  
  
"What relationship?! Do not even say to me that you are not in a relationship with that woman you were talking to on the balcony!" Calin retorted in pure fury, flinging the door open, to reveal a very sorrowful looking Legolas.  
  
"Arwen?" Legolas asked slowly, tilting his head to the side. Calin's jaw dropped and her eyes' widened as she rethought the past moment in her mind.  
  
"A-Arwen?" she stammered, her voice finally softening, as she closed the door behind her. Legolas nodded softly, a small smile creeping upon his lips. "I was so......so angry......that I did not even look at the woman," Calin whispered to herself in amazement. But after thinking it over again, Calin lifted her head and narrowed her eyes' in distaste. "Legolas! How can I be so sure?" Calin asked, placing her hands upon her hips and raising an eyebrow. Legolas then moved his hands to his sides and looked to the ground. Calin just stared back at his face until he lifted his gaze to meet her own. Legolas' eyes' looked as if they were inflamed......like the night before last, before she found herself chasing him around her home. And before Calin could even move a muscle, Legolas reached out and let his hand hold her cheek, then brought it down her face, and let go. She had no idea what was going to come next, for it was the last thing she would ever expect. Legolas suddenly stepped up to Calin, placed his hands on either cheek, and did the boldest thing he could think of. He found his lips crashing down onto Calin's, experiencing the rush of their skin touching. Calin remained still, plastered against the door behind her, as she too felt the sparks soaring around them as they connected. Legolas slowly moved his hands down to the side of Calin's arms,' causing her shaking to cease as he pressed his own lips to hers.  
  
Then after only few seconds, Legolas pulled away and stepped back. His mouth fell open and he looked up to her, only to find Calin staring at him in shock. "I am so sorry, Calin. I truly do not know what," he started, but was once again cut off by Calin.  
  
"Legolas......I had......no idea," she said quietly. Legolas looked to the ground, his body full of excitement.  
  
"I am extremely sorry. I do not know what came o-" Before Legolas could even finish the sentence, he found Calin throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself up, pressing her lips to his own. Legolas almost jumped in happiness as he realized that Calin felt the same way about him that he did her. The world seemed to stop that moment. Hell! Time didn't even exist anymore! The two were so bottled up in their own world that everything and anything became irrelevant. And when Calin pulled away, their eyes' locked, both smiling in pure bliss. "No one could ever replace you, Calin," Legolas whispered sweetly as she removed all physical contact with him – suddenly feeling alone and cold.  
  
"Legolas? What happens when you go back to Mirkwood?" Calin asked, clasping her hands in front of her stomach and moving her gaze to the sky – for it was a beautiful night and the sky was clear.  
  
"I do not know......" Legolas said slowly, looking to the ground. "I would rather not think about that day yet," he added, knowing that that day was coming very, very soon. At that, Calin found herself moving to sit upon her front steps to admire the skies above. And after several moments of sitting upon the steps - speechless and motionless - Legolas beside Calin - she stood up and sighed.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Legolas," Calin whispered, smiling with joy and stepping back towards her front door.  
  
"_Gûren ninnatha sui i lû tôl cên a adchen_," Legolas said back in a whisper, his eyes' gleaming in the moonlight. Not having any idea what Legolas had just said, Calin only smiled and walked into her home, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**ELVISH TRANSLATION**  
  
_**Gûren ninnatha sui i lû tôl cên a adchen**: "My heart shall weep until it sees you again."

* * *

_**Finally! I seriously could not wait until they really knew how each other felt! Though I pray that I didn't rush it. Did I? Please, tell me the truth! Please review!  
  
.:kris:. =)  
  
P.S. I know that that chapter ended in a very similar way as last chapter......but I didn't know how else to end it! I think they were both too shocked to do anything else but get some time alone and think about what had happened. Again, I hope it wasn't too rushed!**


	8. Rising Concern

Hello! Thanks for the reviews guys! You people are great! I'm am so happy that you all like it. And thank you for telling me that the story hasn't been rushed. And it truly does seem like it's been forever since I started, but writing it was probably making the wait for that chapter even longer. =P Well, I hope you all enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why must you remind me?  
  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

"Neling! I speak the truth!" Calin shrieked with a chuckle as Neling looked to her, doubt in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. "Legolas and I have reached an understanding......we just had a......misunderstanding." Neling sighed and plopped upon the wooden chair within Calin's kitchen. Calin then placed the handle of the pot – which was filled with stew – on the hook over the fire. The house smelled of fresh meat as Calin stirred in the last spices. Closing her eyes,' she breathed in the wonderful aroma and smiled.  
  
"Who was the woman then?" Neling asked, grinning at her cousin. Calin sighed and walked over to the table.  
  
"The woman?" Calin retorted, sitting down in the chair across from Neling, who nodded in approval. Calin groaned as she saw Neling's lips curl into a smirk. "Well......it was Queen Arwen," she said slowly, stammering along the way. Neling's face grew into amusement and she let out a giggle. Calin frowned as she tapped her index finger upon the wooden table. "What is so amusing?" she asked, not being able to take her giggles any longer.  
  
"If we would of only made eye contact with the woman......the misunderstanding would of never happened!" Neling said with a laugh. Calin then turned her head to the side, knowing that many things would not have happened if they had known. "And we would probably would have been laughing at our mistake!" Calin rolled her eyes' and placed her chin in her hand – while resting her elbow on the table.  
  
"Neling......we are laughing about it now." Neling looked up and laughed harder when she saw the blank expression Calin's face was featuring.  
  
"Well......what happened yesterday after you went home?!" Neling asked excitedly. Calin sighed and put her forehead in her hands, trying to hide her face from the bursting girl before her. When Neling jumped in her seat, Calin moved her gaze up as if to ask, 'Why must I tell her.'  
  
"He......uh......he followed me home and I-I talked to him," Calin stated with a stutter. Neling stared at her cousin as she waited for more details, her expression blank as could be.  
  
"And?" Neling pressed as Calin smacked her forehead lightly.  
  
"And......he told me that it was Arwen......and I-I questioned him if I could believe him......and......" Calin stuttered. Who knew that it would be this hard to tell her own cousin?! Neling was about jumping from her seat constantly now, as she was ready to explode with thrill.  
  
"Yes?" Neling added, waiting for Calin to finally let it out.  
  
"He......and......he......I," Calin tried as she looked to the floor, her eyes' wide.  
  
"Say it already!" Neling said, now bursting fully with delight – Calin groaning.  
  
"He kissed me, alright! He kissed me! Are you content now?!" Calin yelped as she threw her arms in the air and jumped from her seat. Neling just stared at Calin in amazement as she sat there, unblinking. And with a large sigh, Calin plopped back down into her seat and held her chin in her hand. Her face was blank as she watched her cousin, staring back in shock. "Neling?" she asked, finding it very odd that she hadn't answered yet.  
  
"He kissed you?!" she screeched, her eyes' wide. Calin nodded hastily and walked over to the fire to stir the contents of the pot. Neling then swerved into protector mode and jumped up. "What did you do?!" she inquired.  
  
"Well, at first I was very shocked......but I-I kissed him after he tried to say he was sorry," Calin said slowly, causing Neling's gaze to shot up and stare at Calin.  
  
"Tried?" Neling asked, trying to understand what her cousin was saying.  
  
"Yes......he tried, but before he could finish......I-I......kissed him," she said cautiously, her face becoming blanker by the minute. Neling's jaw dropped as she listened in on what Calin was telling her. She was very surprised to say the least. She really had never expected Calin to act this way with anyone before. Yet there was something that Legolas did that made her lighten up and become the person she used to be – which made Neling very thankful. Calin smiled at the thought of last night as she watched Neling in amusement.  
  
"I am happy for you, dear cousin," Neling said softly, a smile gracing her lips. Calin smiled graciously and embraced her cousin in a warm hug. With a sigh, she pulled away at the noise of a knock at the door. Neling looked over her shoulder and smirked, taking a few steps back. "I believe I should be leaving for the palace now," she said quietly as she grinned at her cousin and, on her way out, curtsied to Legolas swiftly. And after the door was shut behind Neling, Legolas took a few steps towards Calin, a pure smile upon his lips.  
  
"Hello Calin," he said softly as he watched her intently. Calin slowly turned to face Legolas and cracked a small smile as his smile broadened. "Good day," she replied sweetly as she walked briskly past him and to the fire. With the wooden spoon, she mixed the stew and sat beside the fire. Calin stared into the flames as Legolas walked over and swiftly sat beside Calin on the floor. Legolas looked worriedly at Calin as she was very quiet this evening and shifted closer to her body.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a whisper as Calin turned her gaze to meet his blue eyes.' Before finding herself lost in his gaze, she turned her head back and shook her head from side to side. Looking down to her hand – which was rested on her knee - Legolas slowly moved his hand and covered hers with his own. Calin flinched and found herself ready to sweat with nerve. "I leave tomorrow, Calin," he said carefully as she lifted her face to look at his own.  
  
"Pardon me?" she asked, her face turning into pure distaste.  
  
"I am going back to Mirkwood......tomorrow," he stated, looking into the fire. Calin's jaw dropped as she stared back at him in doubt.  
  
"Look at me, Legolas," Calin said sternly as he slowly turned his face to meet her eyes.' "How could you start something when you knew you had to leave......so soon?!" she asked, losing her manners. Legolas expression then turned to determinedness as she looked to him, her face blazing with curiosity. For the next few moments, Legolas remained quiet, then without warning he asked the unexpected. 

"Come with me," he said quickly as he grasped her hand tighter. Calin only stared back in pure surprise as he waited for an answer. "It will take close to six days for the journey to Mirkwood, but I would like you to accompany me on it." Calin blinked, not knowing what to say to what he had asked of her. "Please?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"I do not know, Legolas......" she said, full of uncertainty.  
  
"You may stay in your own room at the palace. And you may take Aaweth with you," he said, trying to persuade her into his idea. Calin then looked back to him and smiled softly, trying to get her mind around what he was asking.  
  
"On one condition, Legolas," she started. Legolas nodded and grinned. "You will teach me to use a bow and arrow," Calin said, her face lighting up a little.  
  
"Of course. Anything you ask of." Calin jumped and hugged Legolas tightly, who smiled with delight as he felt her warm touch.  
  
"I shall join you on your journey then," Calin said happily as she pulled away and smiled – feeling surprisingly, but wonderfully, spontaneous. After sighing, she moved up to stir the warming stew and sat back down watching the fire again. Legolas then shifted yet closer and watched her face persistently, thinking of something to say to her.  
  
"You make me so happy, Calin," he stated sweetly. Calin moved her gaze to meet the burning eyes' of Legolas and formed a nervous smile upon her lips. Legolas then brushed his hand against the side of her face, pushing her loose hair behind her ear. "Can I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper. Calin froze then, her body swirling 'round and 'round as her eyes' flew about and finally landed back on the fire. With a nervous nod, she opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
"You need not ask right now, L-Legolas," she stammered. Legolas burst inside with joy and moved closer, placing his arm around her waist. And before she could refuse, Legolas moved his lips to hers and kissed her gently, trying not the make her more nervous than she already was. "You do not have to be so tense, Calin," Legolas said in a whisper as he stopped to hold Calin's face in his hands. Calin tried to avoid eye contact, but her tries failed when her eyes' met his.  
  
And at the worst possible moment – yet the best in a way - the stew began to boil, causing Calin to pull away. Legolas sighed quietly in annoyance and watched her as she took the pot by the handle and brought it into the kitchen and placed it on the slab of stone upon the table. With the spoon, Calin took some stew out and tasted it, sighing with pleasure as the spicy aroma filled her senses. With a smile, she looked up to Legolas who was – suddenly – standing before her. "Hungry?" she asked, swaying the stew filled spoon in the air.  
  
"I would love some," Legolas responded with a smile that went practically went ear to ear. With a smug expression, Calin pulled out two wooden bowls and spooned a hefty amount into each bowl. And after placing a spoon in each, she pushed Legolas' over to him and sat down at the table.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Legolas decided to speak up. "Did you grow up in Minas Tirith?" he asked quietly. Calin sighed and sat back in her chair, twiddling the spoon with her fingers.  
  
"Yes. I lived with my mother and father. I have a sister, but she has moved to another part of Gondor with my parents," Calin stated, thinking back to what it was like living with her family. Legolas smiled and started again after shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.  
  
"Do you have any close friends other than Neling?" he questioned, becoming very curious. Calin smiled at his questions and answered swiftly.

"Neling is my cousin. And yes, I had Seon. He was one of the best friends I ever had," she said in a whisper, her face turning into a frown.  
  
"Will I ever met Seon?" Legolas inquired, meeting the gaze of Calin and seeing her hurt.  
  
"Seon has moved to Rohan to become part of the Rohirrim. But, you may still meet him......who knows?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
"I am so sorry, Calin!"  
  
"Oh it's all right. Seon is happy......that makes me happy." Legolas then smiled softly and lowered his gaze to his stew once again. And after eating the last of stew in her bowl, Calin stood up and placed the bowl in the washing bin – Legolas copying her actions. "Would you like to go for a walk, Legolas?" she questioned tensely, stepping up to him.  
  
"If I must," Legolas sighed in mock-annoyance. Calin then smacked his shoulder lightly and laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. With a hearty laugh, Calin pulled on a coat and – once again – grasped Legolas hand and walked to the door. After exiting the house, Calin and Legolas walked down the street lazily, hoping not to awake anyone in the city this night. And because of the talking they had gotten to, both did not realize it when they ended up at the stables. Calin smiled and let go of Legolas' hand, walking up to Aaweth to pet her. Legolas followed her and stopped at her side, putting his arm around her waist. And after kissing her softly on the cheek, Calin then started again at the process of grooming Aaweth. He then smirked at her nerve and kissed her jaw this time, pulling her closer. Being so hypnotized by his actions, Calin let him continue and finally responded by turning and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Moving her hands up into his hair, Legolas shuddered and embraced her, kissing her back. 'What are you doing?! You just met him days ago!' Calin's mind told her. Calin blinked her eyes' open and suddenly began to become uncomfortable and pulled away. Looking down to the ground, Calin covered her lips with her hand and took a few steps back.  
  
"What is wrong, Calin?" Legolas asked, his eyes full of worry as he took two steps towards Calin. Calin gulped audibly as Legolas held out his hand. Then after stepping back once again, she blinked slowly and looked up to find Legolas' concerned expression. "Calin?" Legolas repeated, clearly becoming more worried by the second, his eyebrows raising.  
  
"I-I......Legolas......if you think about it......we have only known each other for a v-very short time," Calin stuttered, taking a few more steps back. Legolas turned his head to a tilt, obviously not wanting to hear what was to come. "I-I think that we......we should slow down......get to know each other better," Calin added, her face falling to the floor. Legolas sighed and put his hands over his face for a short while. Then after breathing deep, he moved his hands to his side and moved his gaze to watch Calin.  
  
"I am so sorry, Calin," Legolas started with a small frown. "I have brought this whole entire relationship upon you. I do not know what came over me. I feel utterly terrible," he finished, clasping his hands together. Then with one step forward, Calin took one step back and moved her gaze to Legolas – who felt as though he was punched in the stomach at the moment. Calin slowly exhaled and met Legolas' gaze.  
  
"I am sorry......I just need to take it slow......" she said in a low voice. Legolas nodded swiftly and once again took another step towards Calin, who tried to do the opposite, but bumped into the wall behind her.  
  
"Calin......does this mean that you will not be joining me on my journey back to Mirkwood?" he asked, his face paling considerably. Calin's mouth dropped open slightly and closed many times before she came up with an answer.  
  
"I do not know......" Calin said in a whisper. Legolas' mouth then dropped open and he blinked slowly, not knowing what to say. With a gulp Calin moved to the door and turned, walking out, her eyes' wide with nerve. Hastily, Legolas jogged up to Calin's side and walked beside her, watching her face.  
  
"Please say that you shall consider it tonight," he said quietly, while holding his hands together behind his back. Calin gulped softly and kept walking.  
  
"I-I shall," she said, causing Legolas' insides to jump with happiness. Calin sighed and looked to the sky shortly, admiring the beautiful stars, shining through the thin layer of clouds. Legolas smiled and moved his own gaze to the sky, feeling the burn to simply hold her hand. His mind was buzzing with thoughts on what was to come if she would simply say 'yes' and come on his journey with him. But then again, he couldn't get his mind off the fact that he may have to spend his journey alone – utterly alone. And as they walked, time flew by – causing them to end up at Calin's home rather quickly, yet way to slowly, for the walk proved to be most unnerving. Then when Calin stepped up to her front door, Legolas blinked out of his dreamy state and looked up to her.  
  
"I will pass by shortly after dawn tomorrow......sweet dreams, Calin," Legolas said sweetly, flashing a small smile. Calin then formed a nervous smile, nodded and turned the handle. After pushing the door open, she walked in and shut it behind her. Calin leaned up against the door and sighed, having absolutely no idea what she was to do. Massaging her face heavily, Calin pushed herself from the door and walked lazily to her bedroom. Then after pulling off her shoes, Calin flopped down into her bed and – without changing into nightclothes – tried to sleep.  
  
But after many hours of trying to fall into the realm of dreams, Calin still lay there, proving the fact impossible. What was she to do? Calin really had no idea. If she went, she may end up getting into a relationship that she will end up regretting. Yet......if she stayed behind, she may regret never going. Calin tossed and turned, her eyes' wide with life. How was she ever to awake early if she could not sleep? Minutes later, Calin found her – once sweating with nerve – body, shivering madly. So after pulling the covers over her body, she lay back and closed her eyes.' Trying to fall asleep, she breathed deeply many times and finally found herself dozing off into dreams.

* * *

Okay, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. But it has been way to long since an update so here you are, an update! I really hope you all like it! Review please!  
  
.:kris:. =)


	9. Yes or No Simple As That

**Hello! Reviewers?! You people are great! I swear that I have never had this good of a response from readers' and it's making me go crazy! I love it! P Now, it's been a week since an update so I think it's about time. School has started. Ah yes, school. I will still update, just probably only on the weekends now. I really don't even feel like doing it now, because I have homework in History class and in French class. Though I do have the house to myself right now, so I could probably get the most done! Hope you all like the update! )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please, leave me alone about it.  
  
Rating: PG**

**

* * *

**Before Calin could rise from her bed after hearing a low knock on her front door, a figure was positioned at her bedroom door. She blinked slowly, clearing away the fog in her eyes.' The form was leaning up against the door casing and smirking as her jaw dropped. Calin hastily jumped out of bed, her bare feet landing upon the wooden planks of the floor. Tugging on her clothes and pushing her loose hair behind her ears, she huffed, causing the person before her to chuckle lightly. She pushed her chin up and narrowed her eyes, giving the visitor a nasty glare. "Pardon me, but......what are you doing in HERE?!" Calin screeched, her chest heaving.  
  
"I stated that I would be here shortly after dawn......and I would think it is after dawn now," Legolas said with a grin. Calin huffed and stomped over to her dresser, pulling out a clean pair of stockings, trousers, and a shirt. Legolas stood there in the doorway, smiling, amused at how upset she could get over the smallest matters.  
  
"Well, you did not have to barge in here as if you owned the place!" Calin said quickly as she walked over and rested her hand on her door handle. He chuckled and shook his head, looking down to Calin.  
  
"You were late. You had to be woken up," Legolas stated glancing over to the bucket full of water on the floor. Calin's eyes' widened as she followed his gaze to the pail sitting at his feet. She punched him softly on the shoulder and then placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
"You were going to wake me up like that?!" she asked, her voice becoming rigid and stern. Legolas simply nodded and smirked. She then grimaced at the feeling she would have gotten if Legolas had gone along with his original plan. "And who stated that I was even coming?!" she yelped, smiling inside when Legolas looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. Then after one harder glare, she placed her hand on Legolas' chest, causing him to flinch. With one step forward, she pushed Legolas softly into the hall. And with one step back she was in her room again, closing the bedroom door in Legolas' face.  
  
Legolas gulped and blinked softly, staring at the door before him. "Calin?" he started, "does this mean that you are not joining me?" he asked, his voice becoming shaky. Calin kept the laughter down, covering her mouth with her free hand. Her face began to become warm as she bit her tongue, trying to hide her current state. "Calin?" he said again, desperately wanting an answer. Calin then gulped down the lump in her throat and pulled on her socks.  
  
"I am changing, Legolas," she said blankly, causing Legolas pace into the kitchen and sit upon a chair. Holding his chin in his hand, he tapped his fingers upon the kitchen table and jumped up out of the seat – once again, beginning to pace. How could some simple girl put him through all this? Legolas was totally oblivious to the answer of that question and shook his head. And when Calin pulled open her door and walked into the kitchen, humming softly, his spirits softened. Legolas moved his gaze to watch Calin as she went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, placing them on the table. "I shall be right back," she said as she picked up a pail and walked out the front door, pulling it shut behind her – leaving a confused Legolas.  
  
Less than a minute later, Calin opened the front door and popped back in. The pail was now full of water that she had gotten from the pump. Placing the pail on the table, she grabbed a kettle out of another cupboard and put it next to the pail. Slowly, she poured the water into the kettle and picked it up. She walked over to the fireplace and set the kettle upon the floor as she placed some logs within the hearth. And after only few minutes of trying, Calin had started a fire and placed the kettle on the hook over the fire by the handle. Calin then stood up, wiping her hands on her trousers. She watched the fire for a few seconds before turning to smile at Legolas – who smiled back softly, his eyes' gleaming.  
  
The room was silent until Legolas finally spoke up, not being able to wait any longer. "Calin, are you going to join me or no?" he asked, his gaze penetrating her own. Calin stuttered and – disliking her state extremely – pushed her chin up and walked slowly towards a chair at the table. Legolas watched her with intensity as she fumbled her fingers in her pant pockets. She then sighed and flopped down into the chair.  
  
"Oh......I do not know, Legolas," Calin stated, her voice trailing away in mock annoyance. Legolas then looked to the ground and took a deep breath, making Calin happier by the moment.  
  
"What is not to know?" he asked with haste, as her head shot up to meet his piercing gaze. Calin blinked, dumbfounded by his sudden question. "Come with me Calin. I can show you around the palace and take you through the forests of Mirkwood. I shall even teach you to use a bow and arrow!" he said, knowing that she wanted to learn. She then looked down and stuttered, her mouth opening to speak, but no words flowing out. "Please?" he pleaded, placing his hand on hers. Calin then slapped his grasp away with her free hand and looked to his face.  
  
"Legolas" she began, not knowing what to say. She sighed loudly and turned her head to the side. "What if something happens here?" she asked, finally coming up with excuses. Though her excuses were nothing compared to his own.  
  
"Neling would probably be happy to check up your home for you," he stated, a small smirk of defeat rising on his lips. Calin sighed and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"On one condition," she said, her voice stern. Legolas nodded and smiled.

"Anything," he stated, grace filling his voice. Calin huffed quietly, moving her elbows to rest on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"We stop in Edoras," she replied, a smile finally blooming upon her face. Legolas cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, causing Calin to giggle.  
  
"What is in Edoras that you must see?" he asked, confusion taking over his mind.  
  
"Seon! I thought I had told you that he moved to Rohan to become part of the Rohirrim?!" she asked, practically jumping out of her chair. Legolas raised his chin, understanding why she had wanted to stop in Edoras. The truth was, Legolas didn't really like the idea of Seon. And it took little effort on Legolas' part to find that he was indeed jealous of Seon and what he had with Calin – a friendship – something that he thought Calin had trouble granting him for some reason or another.  
  
"Why do we not stop in Edoras on the way back to Minas Tirith?" he asked, already hoping that that journey would never happen. Calin huffed.  
  
"Why do we not stop in Edoras on the way FROM Minas Tirith?" she questioned, her patience level dropping. Legolas only shrugged, not wanting Calin to know his real reasons. "What is the difference, Legolas?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"I do not know. You tell me," he replied, getting on her nerves terribly. He smirked when Calin jumped up and huffed, sitting back down.  
  
"I believe you know what the difference is. I am the one who does not," she said as sternly as she could. Legolas shrugged once again and grinned. With a huff, Calin's face fell into a frown.  
  
"Please, Legolas?" she asked in a whisper. Legolas then sighed and looked away, not wanting to disappoint her.  
  
"Alright," he answered, giving in to her wants. "But we can only stay a few hours......the journey is long enough," he stated, trying not to look her in the eye. Calin jumped up and pulled Legolas into a hug.  
  
"Oh thank you, Legolas!" she shrieked, pulling him to her tighter. Legolas then smiled and blinked softly, trying to etch the moment into his memory.  
  
"Of course," he replied, feeling wonderful that he had made her happy. Calin then sighed and pulled away, looking him in the eye.  
  
"You will not regret it," she said, happiness bursting within her. Legolas only smiled softly, feeling that he would regret it. Entirely regret it. Her smile broadened as she pushed herself up and walked over to the fire and picked up the kettle. Calin brought it to the table and set it down on a thin slab of stone – which was upon the table. And without saying anything, she poured some water into each of the two mugs, followed by dropping two tea cubes in each. Calin mixed the tea in each cup with a wooden spoon, before pushing one mug towards Legolas - some of the contents dripping over the side.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said quietly, taking a sip of the hot liquid. After setting the mug down on the table, he looked to Calin, who was sitting in the chair next to him and sipping from her own mug. "Does this mean that you will be coming?" he asked as if he were to cross his fingers.

"Well" Calin said with a sigh. Legolas face paled as he watched her and began to doubt that she was going to join him. "I......I guess......." she answered, lifting her chin and gazing to the side. And without any warning whatsoever, Legolas jumped up and grasped Calin's hands, pulling her up. He then pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her heartily on the cheek. Calin only stood there stupefied by his happiness over the matter.  
  
"I am so very thankful, Calin!" he said with a chuckle and snapping her into reality. Calin smiled and embraced him back, rubbing his back. With a sigh, Legolas let go and moved back, wanting so much to pull her to him and kiss her hard. But he pushed the feeling down. There was no way he was going to do anything of the sort after Calin had asked him to slow down the night before.  
  
"I believe I must go get my bag," Calin said, walking into her room and only seconds later walking out with a full bag of clothes. Legolas raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. Calin just smiled and looked to him as if to ask what he was staring at.  
  
"That was quick," he said, eyeing her full bag.  
  
"Oh?" she asked. "Well, I have......I woke up early this morning far before dawn and packed. I had to get my mind off some things" Calin stated. Legolas lips parted slightly as he listened – very confused. She then smiled at his state and set the bag on the rocker by the fire. With the bucket of water next to the fireplace, she put out the fire and headed towards the kitchen. Calin grabbed the mugs and brought them outside. And after cleaning them under the water pump, she put them back in the cupboard.  
  
"So......you-you have known that you were coming all this time?" Legolas asked, his face wrinkled up as he tried to understand. Calin nodded and her smile grew broad.

"Yes......you could say that," she choked out between giggles. He then smirked and shook his head – glad that she was sure about coming.

"Why must you torture me with your cruel sense of humor, Calin?" he questioned with a tired sigh. Calin giggled once again and shrugged her shoulders. Another chuckled erupted from Legolas' throat as he made his way towards the front door.  
  
"Don't you need to bring anything?" Calin asked, pointing to his empty hands.

"I would rather travel light. All the things I need are in the saddlebag at the stables." She then nodded and looked ahead, walking out the door and closing it tightly as she made her way down the front steps. Calin then threw the strap of her bag over her head, so the strap rested comfortably on one shoulder and the bag lay on her opposite hip.  
  
"Oh! We cannot forget to stop by to see Neling and ask her to check up on the house!" Calin shouted, hitting her forehead because she had almost forgotten. Legolas sighed and chuckled.  
  
"Calin, nothing is going to happen," he assured her. Calin cracked a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you are right" she said quietly as she watched her feet move below her.  
  
"I am positive that everything will be fine," he said softly, patting Calin on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I at least say goodbye to Neling?"  
  
"You do not have to ask me," Legolas said with a chuckle, causing Calin to jump up and begin to pick up the pace. He laughed again and walked at her side, admiring her enthusiasm. Words couldn't describe how ecstatic Legolas was at the moment. A part of him could not believe that Calin had decided to come with him, yet another part of him was not surprised at all. His mind swirled with happiness as he looked down to her to find her smiling - pure happiness glowing from her body.

Soon enough, Calin and Legolas arrived at Neling's front door. Calin stepped up to the wooden door and began to knock away. Before long, Neling swung open the door and looked to her cousin, her hands on her hips. Calin stopped her hand in mid-air and smiled nervously and slowly lowered her hand. Neling then cracked a small smile at her cousin and then moved her gaze to find Legolas. Her smile turned to a smirk and she greeted them both. "What brings you here?" she asked in a pleasant tone.  
  
"I am coming to say goodbye," Calin stated to the utter surprise of Neling – who stood there, speechless. 

"W-What?" she stammered, eyes' wide. Legolas chuckled and motioned for Calin to continue.

"Legolas and I are journeying to Mirkwood. I do not know when I will return. So I thought it best I should say goodbye," she said slowly, pronouncing every word as if she were talking to a child. Neling then slapped her cousin softly on the shoulder and laughed.  
  
"I am sorry......it is just a bit surprising" she replied, pulling her cousin into a hug. And as Calin was hugging her, Neling gave Legolas a terrible glare as if to warn him what would happen if he hurt her. Legolas, surprised by her actions, lifted an eyebrow and smiled back sweetly.

* * *

****

**I'm sorry! This is a really short chapter! Maybe even the shortest so far! But I have some good ideas for chapter 10 (which I will write next weekend......maybe Friday)! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me FOREVER to write it! Review please!**

**.:kris:. )**


	10. Tears of the Heart

**Hello! It has been too long my friends, too long. Thank you all for the very nice reviews. I don't know what I'd do without you. This past, well, past day actually, I came up with an idea. I hope that you all don't kill me, but I have already thought up an ending. The ending will NOT come soon, but I do know it. And I have an idea for a twist. I'm going to use an idea from a movie I saw a couple years ago and sort of weave it into the story. Basically, my story will have one matter in common with that movie. But I am not saying which movie. If I did, then you all would know the ending as I speak! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Rating: PG**

**P.S. Sorry about the length! I have lots of homework tonight to get to! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It had been three days since Calin and Legolas had left Minas Tirith. The journey had been pleasant so far, except for a few unnerving moments here and there. There was a thick intensity that constantly hung between Calin and Legolas as they sat by the fireside, eating or resting. When one would look away, the other would stare and search for answers that seemed hidden in stone. The two had trouble talking ever since Calin had reminded Legolas on the first night on the journey, that they were taking their relationship slower. Legolas hung his head in unease as Calin only looked away, pretending to forget the whole happening. And after a short time of staring into the fire, each would roll out their packs and lay upon them. Hours Calin and Legolas would lay there, sleepless – until sleep would finally evade their mind-boggling thoughts.

The riding hours of the day were quiet. For the only sound that would echo into each ones' ears was the clatter of hooves on rough ground. Calin would often drift off into her own thoughts, as Legolas would ride near her side, watching her as he questioned her behavior. It was as if cold chills were constantly sweeping over Calin's body - as one would while having a severe temperature. And this made Legolas nervous – nervous for Calin's health. She had become unexplainably pale and tired the third day of the trip when they finally came into hours reach of Edoras. Droplets of sweat began to form on her forehead, as she fought to keep her eyes peeled open. This was enough. Legolas was worried enough. He had to know she was all right. "Calin?" he asked, worry filling his voice. Calin's eyes shot open once again and she slowly turned her head to look at Legolas. Her eyes' were glossed over and bloodshot as she wiped her forehead with her free arm. "Calin are you all right?" Legolas added. She slowly shook her head up and down then side to side. "Stop your horse," he said, his voice tearing through the wind.

When the two horses came to a stop, Legolas jumped off of his own and ran straight away to Calin's. He gently put his arms around her small waist and lifted her from the horse. "Calin, you are not well," he said in haste as he lay her down on a smooth patch of grass. Calin lazily cracked her eyes' open to see a worried Legolas looming over her and dark green trees all around. She turned her head to the side to take a better look at where she was, but was stopped when Legolas' hand guided her face to look at him. "Calin, how are you feeling?" he asked, becoming panicky. Calin blinked slowly, her eyes' rolling in her head. "Calin! You must be malnourished!" he stated, running to his pack to pull out a piece of elven bread.

Once at Calin's side again, he broke it up into small pieces and sat by Calin's head, urging her to eat the elven bread. Calin made no sign of movement, so he brought it up to her mouth and put it in gently, while moving her jaw up and down. After that, he poured a bit of water from his canteen into her mouth as she slowly swallowed it down. With his thumb, he brushed a loose strand of blonde hair from her face as she blinked her eyes' open again and opened her mouth to speak. Her throat was rough as she swallowed hard and tried again. "Legolas?" she asked, her voice raspy. Legolas smiled.

"Yes? I am here," he answered, stroking the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. Calin swallowed again and closed her eyes.'

"You were......right, Legolas," she said slowly. Legolas heart pained to see her in such conditions as she lay on the forest floor, having a hard time at such a simple thing.

"Yes. You should feel better soon. You just needed some nutrients," he said, not being aware of what was to come.

"No, Legolas, before. You were right before," she said, blinking away the tears of pain. His face then turned to utter confusion as he examined her pale facial features.

"I do not understand, Calin," he replied softly. Calin let her head fall to the side as she closed her eyes' and held them shut tightly. Her mind was swirling and she had no idea what to tell him. Should she tell him? It would definitely change their relationship. But at this point, they needed some change. "Calin, please......what is the matter?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek and moving her head to face him once again.

"I......I......am sick."

"Yes, Calin. Malnourished is all. You will be feeling better soon," he said, while rubbing her cheek. Calin gulped and shut her eyes' tight again, wanting to fall into the earth at this very moment.

"No......Legolas, I am sick. You must get me to Edoras as soon as possible," she said between shaky breaths. Legolas halted his movement and stared at her wide-eyed. His heart could have stopped beating and he wouldn't even of noticed. He was so wrapped up in his worry for Calin that he lost all measure of time and place. "Please, Legolas," she added, her forehead sweating and her eyes' watering. Legolas nodded and picked her up, placing her on the horse. He swiftly jumped up and mounted behind her, holding her tight as he galloped towards Edoras.

With every minute that passed, he found himself kicking the horse – urging it to go faster. His whole body became tense as he tightened his grip on the limp form before him. Minutes seemed to be hours and hours, days. Legolas' mind was jumbled around as he pulled on the reigns, guiding the horse around the trees. What was wrong with her? What did she mean? Deciding to throw away the terrible thoughts, Legolas looked straight upon Edoras with a gleeful expression as he rode across the plains before it.

Once he was inside the town, surrounded by people walking with baskets and hand in hand with children, he found relief. Being very careful, Legolas slid off the horse and pulled Calin down with him – his grip tight. "I need aide!" Legolas called, to the people around him. "Please, I need to know where there are healers!" he asked. An old woman dressed in a long black cloak, pointed to a small cabin down the path and kept walking. Forgetting about the horse entirely, Legolas shouted in thanks and picked Calin up, carrying her towards his destination. His steps were light and quick as he made his way to the front door of the healers. And without knocking, he pushed the door open and walked in. "Excuse me! Please, she is sick!" he said in haste. Just then, a short woman with long black hair, came out of the back room and motioned her hand, telling Legolas to follow. Without hesitation, Legolas followed her into the room and set Calin down on the bed – her body limp as she breathed slowly.

After washing her hands in a small basin, the woman walked over to the bed and sat upon a chair. "My name is Unadia." Legolas nodded curtly. "Could you please explain to me how she got like this?" she asked nicely. Legolas breathed deep and began.

"This is Calin. I am not sure how this started, but we are on a journey to Mirkwood. Just a few hours ago she began to sweat terribly. Her eyes' would roll back into her head and I thought that she was merely malnourished, but I assume that I am wrong. She told me that she was sick and that I needed to get her to a healer as soon as possible. So I came here." The woman put her finger to her chin and tapped and she looked up to him once more.

"Has this ever happened to your wife before?" she asked, assuming they were a married couple. Legolas looked to the ground and rest his hands on his knees.

"She is just a......friend," he answered, pain flickering in his voice. "But I have never known of her doing this," Legolas finished. After feeling Calin's forehead and hands, Unadia nodded softly and stood up, taking a washcloth from the basin of water.  
  
"Since we have no record of anything happening......it seems as if it's merely a high temperature," she said, placing wet washcloth Calin's forehead. Unadia then pulled a blanket up around Calin and looked to Legolas. "I believe all we can do right now is simply keep her warm. Her hands are utterly cold and her forehead is very warm, leading me to think what I do – a fever." Legolas nodded once again as Unadia walked out of the room. Legolas' hand soon found Calin's as she blinked her eyes' open slowly. She breathed deep, her voice shaky as she began to talk.

"Legolas......I should of told you before......I am sick," she stated. Legolas heart felt as if it had been stabbed with a dagger as his grip tightened on her hand and her words became relevant to his ears. Calin blinked back a few tears slowly as she watched Legolas horrified face become pale. It was all starting to connect now. Her constant and unusually pale face, her very thin body, her need to be alone – she was sick – she was always sick. "Legolas, ever since I was born......I have found myself with terrible fevers every once in a while. It's terrible and it's my problem," she added, tears falling freely now. "I think I may have some bigger problems......diseases......" Legolas shook his head from side to side with a pained face and moved forward, taking Calin into a tight and warm embrace. He felt her weak breaths as he pulled away and kissed her brow.

"I'm so sorry, Calin," he whispered.

"No, it's not your fault," she said, as he stroked the side of her cheek, painfully smiling down at her. Before he could hug her once more, a knock came at the door. Legolas turned to the door and sighed.

"Come in," he said. A young man then popped his head into the room and walked in shutting the door behind him. His eyes' widened as he ran up to the bed and took hold of Calin hugging her with all his might. Legolas looked on in shock and waited until the boy let go so he could get a look at him. "Excuse me......who are you?"

"This is Seon," Calin said, her voice faltering. Legolas heart turned to stone as he nodded and looked to Seon blankly.  
  
"Oh Calin, I came as soon as I heard! Word gets around fast here in Edoras. Luckily I was just around the corner!" he said, taking hold of her hand, only to see Legolas holding the other. Seon slowly moved his gaze up to Legolas and blinked in confusion when he saw that the man before him was an elf. "And you are?" he asked.

"Legolas of Mirkwood," he stated flatly. Seon nodded and widened his eyes' when he came to realize that the elf before him was the son of the king. Though, that didn't change Seon's actions. Seon stood there, motionless and expressionless, looking to Legolas.

"Why are you here?" Seon asked then – becoming very rude.

"Calin and I have become close friends," Legolas said, drawing her hand closer to his body. Seon saw his movement and nodded slightly. "She and I were on a journey to Mirkwood – today she became sickly."

"I see," he said – still blank as ever. Calin watched on through thick eyes' as the man and elf before her seemed to be both fighting their own inner battles. Both were being oddly protective as she examined each ones actions.  
  
"Legolas, can I please speak to Seon alone?" she asked. Legolas closed his eyes shut tight and nodded. After kissing her brow once again – causing much anger to Seon – he stood up and left the room. Calin looked up to Seon nervously as he watched the door close. Then after Legolas was out of sight, he moved his gaze to Calins.'

"Who is he to you?" Seon asked, his voice tinged with anger. Calin sighed and lay her head back again.

"Legolas is my friend. And maybe more......" she said, wishing to get this dreaded conversation over with as soon as possible. Seon huffed quietly and let his gaze drop to the floor.

"You are like a sister to me, Calin," he started. "I fear for you."

"You need not fear for me, Seon. I am quite all right. Legolas is the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met," she said, her eyelids becoming heavy again. "And not to mention......he is an elf. I really do not think that poses a threat," she said, her voice raspy, but the amusement still sensible.

"He didn't seem to friendly," Seon said quietly.

"Well, were not exactly friendly to him, charming," she replied, closing her eyes' to get some rest. Seon hugged her once more and stood up after minutes of just watching her lay.

"I assume you would like to be seeing him again," he said, but when he turned to look back at Calin for an answer, he found her sleeping peacefully. Seon smiled and grasped her hand, squeezing it in his own. "Sleep well, dear friend," he whispered, letting go of her hand and taking a step back to walk away. Calin shifted.

"Legolas, do not leave me," she pleaded in her sleep. Seon hung his head, looking to the ground and walked to the door – feeling extremely helpless. With one last look back he walked out of the room and while passing by Legolas, gave him the news.

"She called out for you in her sleep," he said flatly, while passing by Legolas and walking out of the healers cabin. Legolas heart skipped a beat, as he comprehended what Seon had just said. And before he realized it, he was at Calin's side, holding her hand. He watched her body shake slightly as she breathed in and out. Not being able to keep the want down any longer, he reached out and wiped a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear just for the sake of touching her soft hair and smooth skin.

"_Len annon guren_."

* * *

**Elvish Translation**

_Len annon guren: I give you my heart._ I wanted to dress the words - I love you - up a little bit.

* * *

**Finally another chapter done! I am so happy to get this one up! Again, I'm sorry about the length. I know this chapter is definitely the shortest so far. But I hope that you all liked it! Do you know the movie that sort of inspired me now? If you really think about it, the story sort of resembles it from the beginning – somewhat. **  
****

**Review please!**

**.:kris:. **


	11. Cruelty In The Face Of Grief

**Hey all! Fifty reviews! I cannot describe how fantastic I feel! It's wonderful! Thank you all! I cannot express how thankful I am for your words of kindness. I don't deserve it, yet you all openly give it to me. **

**I have recently been accused of complaining about a certain author's tendency to be harsh to her characters. And I'm guilty too! Guilty! To get to the point, I, myself, have been definitely hard on my characters all throughout this story! I truly never realized how much of a hypocrite I am! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Rings_.  
  
Rating: PG-13**

* * *

Calin cracked her eye open slowly as the sun shone down on her face from the open window. She looked to her side and smiled softly, looking out the window. Calin sighed and turned her head to the other side. Her eyes' fell upon the resting form of Legolas. He was sitting upon a chair next to the bed, with his arms folded on the side of the bed, and his head resting on his arms. She examined his soft, blonde locks, framing his face as he stirred and opened his eyes' slowly. A small smile played across Calins face as their eyes' met. "Hello," she said quietly, as a large smile found it's way onto Legolas' face. He sighed and blinked, never taking his gaze off of Calin.

"Good morning," he replied, his voice soft and sweet. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, praying that she would respond positively. Calin shrugged and lay her head back.  
  
"Well, I have a slight headache," she started, casing Legolas to frown. "But other than that......I feel fine," Calin finished. Legolas then sighed softly and smiled, happy that she was free of her dreadful fever. The fever......what did she mean when she said she thought she were sick? Legolas played this question across his mind many times before he gathered the courage to ask her. Calin was resting, eyes' closed, humming a quiet tune as she dreamed she were anywhere, but in a healer's house.  
  
"Calin?" Legolas asked, breaking from his silence. Calin opened one eye slightly and moved her eye to look at him, opening both then. Legolas gulped as he began to fumble with the corner of the bed sheet. "Calin......what did you mean......yesterday, when you said you were sick?" Calin blinked and moved her head to face a window on the west side of the room as she thought. After breathing deep, Calin gathered her thoughts and began.  
  
"Legolas......It's all so hard to explain. Ever since I was a little girl, I have found myself with these sudden fevers," she started.

"Yes, you told me that yesterday. What I meant to ask was......is it serious? Life-threatening?" Calin blinked, startled by the sudden question she had never even thought of. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no voice as she tried to speak. Calin cleared her throat hastily and avoided Legolas' gaze.

"I do not know......I never really thought of that......" she muttered in a whisper. Legolas grasped her hands and held them between his own. He did not speak, but only held her hands in his, looking in her eyes,' with a look that was a mixture of sadness and fright. Calin was speechless as his warm fingers enclosed her own and sent a pulse of happiness throughout her entire body. Legolas broke out into a small smile and squeezed her hands softly.

"It's better not knowing, anyway," he whispered. Calin smiled lightly at his words and sighed.  
  
"We are entirely off schedule, aren't we? If only I had not gotten sick," she said playfully, a smirk growing upon her face. Legolas huffed in mock annoyance and looked away.  
  
"Yes, indeed. We are most behind schedule." Calin chuckled and smiled, causing Legolas to laugh lightly. "But we shall take as much time as you need, m-" he said, cutting himself off before he said the words he surly would of regretted. Calin looked to him with expectant eyes' as she waited for Legolas to finish his sentence. And after waiting for a few moments, Legolas not saying anything, but looking out the window, Calin spoke up.

"Yes, Legolas?" she asked, waiting for him to continue. Legolas jumped softly and looked to her and then away quickly.

"It is nothing," he answered in haste. Calin narrowed her eyes' and huffed, trying to look as annoyed as possible. The wind blew softly as she sat there, not knowing what on earth to say, but nonetheless, sat there. Legolas was wrapped up in his own little world as he watched a bird outside build a nest upon a tree branch. He smiled and sighed, loving every bit of being with Calin and watching nature in play. Calin tapped on the blanket with her finger and suddenly spoke up.  
  
"I am hungry. I will go-" she started, but before she could even lift herself from the bed, she was pushed back. Legolas put his each of his hands upon her shoulders and pushed her back lightly, her back hitting the pillows. Calin smiled nervously as Legolas only looked back smugly.

"Allow me," he said politely as he sat there, still holding her back. When Calin nodded slowly, he smiled sweetly and removed his hands from her shoulders, backing away. Legolas jumped up and briskly walked to the door of the room. And at the same second that he went to open the door, he found the door already opening. He backed off quickly as the door flung open. Legolas smiled curtly when Seon, who was not holding any specific expression, walked through the opening.

Once Legolas was out of the room, Seon closed the door behind him and looked to Calin, who smiled nicely. Seon smiled as well and looked to the ground as he walked closer to the bed and sat upon the chair that Legolas had once sat in. After sighing heavily, Seon grasped Calin's hand and looked up to her eyes.' Calin looked to him, wondering what he was doing. "Calin......I came to tell you something," he stated. Calin nodded, telling him to go on and breathed deep.  
  
"Yes?" Seon gulped and looked down, blinking and then moving his gaze back to Calin's.

"Calin......I do not want you to go," he said hastily.

"What?" she asked. "Why?!" Calin added, her tone rising and her eyes' widened. Seon grasped her hand tighter and looked away.

"Because......I care for you......" Seon added, feeling oddly nervous.

"Seon," she groaned. "I told you yesterday. I will be fine. Legolas would not do any harm to me," she finished, chuckling slightly at Seon's conditions.  
  
"No......I know......I mean.......I care for you, Calin." Calin's body froze as she began to comprehend what Seon was saying. She gulped loudly and threw her gaze out the window as she prayed that Legolas would come back at this moment. "Please, Calin......I think......I love you," he said, clearly caught up in his emotions. That was it. How could he of hidden this from her?! Calin's expression turned to blankness and when she spoke, her voice was thick and cold.

"So you hid this from me?" Seon nodded painfully. Calin huffed. "How could you hide this when it has probably been biting you up inside?! How could you of even left me if you 'love' me?! I do not understand!" she said harshly as her gaze began to tear his own apart.

"Calin......I-"

"No, I do not want to hear it. Seon......if you really loved me, then you never would of left me alone in Minas Tirith!" she added, her voice bitter and cold.

"I thought you were happy for me!" he yelped, not knowing what else to say. Calin sighed in annoyance.

"Seon! What was I supposed to do? Chain your arm to mine and make you stay?!" Seon's head fell as he listened to what Calin was telling him. He slowly loosened his grip on her hand as he began to form his next question.  
  
"T-tell me......do, or have you ever, felt the same way?" he asked, his voice filled with hope. Calin shook her head slowly, feeling a tinge of worry for him.

"I'm so sorry, Seon. You have been a wonderful friend. I wished for no more." Seon then felt his hand pull away from hers as he stood up slowly. Calin felt like bursting out in tears. His face seemed as if it was blank as he stood there staring at her, trying to figure out anything he could. "Seon, please......do not take this the wrong way," she started. Seon then huffed quietly and his face hardened.

"How could you be so cruel?" he asked, his tone icy and dark. Calin gasped as she looked to him in surprise. Calin jumped out of the bed – still wearing the clothes she had on the day before – and looked him in the eye.

"I cannot help my feelings. If I loved you, it would be the love of a sister. If you cannot handle that, then – I do not know – just handle it," she whispered bitterly and her tone extremely edgy. Seon only looked back with a blank stare, causing Calin to loose her patience. Calin huffed angrily and stepped back. With one last look of anger, she walked around him and flung the door open. Walking into the main room, Calin stopped and held her hands on her hips. Legolas turned from the kitchen opening and looked at her, surly puzzled.  
  
"Calin!" Legolas said. "What is the matter?" Calin sighed and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Legolas, please, can I just get something to cure this damned headache, and get out of this place?" she uttered, throwing her hands up and looking around for the exit. Legolas ran to Calin at once, eyes' wide and his mind boiling with worry.

"Calin," he started sternly. "Has Seon hurt you?" he asked, his voice flowing with fury. Calin jumped.

"No! No......he was just being......thick-minded," she said briskly, not wanting him to hurt her friend. Yes, Calin was, no doubt, frustrated with Seon. But she didn't want Legolas to do anything harmful to him. Legolas sighed with relief and hugged Calin.

"I am very sorry......I was just worried," Legolas said quietly, rubbing her back soothingly. Calin smiled and pulled back and looked into the deep blue eyes' before her.

"It is all right, Legolas. Now......can I have something to help my head so we can be on our way?"

"Of course," Legolas answered, a smug smile playing across his lips.

* * *

Once Calin had downed the medication for her pounding headache, her and Legolas went on their way. Calin did not even wait to have something to eat, for she just wanted to be out in the open again – breathing the fresh air. Legolas was worried that she would get sick again, but decided to let Calin make her own choices about what she was to do and what she wasn't – though this took him much time to admit.

The sun was coming to a slow set on the second day after they left Edoras as Calin and Legolas began to slow down – once again - in a thick forest. Legolas had seen a stream back a ways and was following it through the forest. He was hoping to find a safe place to stay for the night along it, so they could be enclosed in the trees around them and not out in the open for any possible enemies to see. The forest was quiet and smelt of fresh water. It was a bit creepy, but was oddly refreshing from the wide-open fields they had been riding through the past days.

Calin pulled back the reigns, stopping the horse from going any further after seeing Legolas do so. One after another, they both dismounted from their horses and stood upon the soft grass and dirt covering the forest floor. "Is this spot all right?" Legolas asked, hoping that it would suit her.

"Legolas, it's fine. I am no picky person," she said, followed with a chuckle. Legolas smiled and unpacked his things from the horse and set his sleeping cushion upon the ground – Calin doing the same. "I assume we shall be building a fire again tonight?"

"Of course. It is the safest thing to do," Legolas stated. Before each could even hand out jobs to each other, both scurried off together and gathered an armful of logs each. They laughed along the way, joking and teasing one another about anything they could come up with. And before it got dark as black night, they had returned to their camp spot and were setting up a pile of logs. Legolas then started a small fire with a piece of flint – that he had brought along with him - and sent more sparks at it until it was a well enough size.

The night started to cool off as the time went by. Calin cuddled up by the fire upon her sleeping cushion and watched it intently. Her gaze penetrated the flames, while her thoughts were upon other things. She thought about what she had gone through the past couple weeks. It had all happened so quickly! She really hadn't known Legolas for more than two weeks! Then at the same time, she felt as if she had always known him – that they had met at birth. Calin thought about what was ahead of her too. She wondered what the great palace of Mirkwood would be like. After hearing that it was quite a creepy and dark place, she found herself worried that she would not be comfortable. But then her mind would just tell her, 'as long as Legolas is there.'

Legolas sat in his spot, still as the summer air on a humid day. His eyes' found themselves resting upon Calin and when the air had gotten considerably cooler, he saw that she had began to shiver. He was surly not going to let her freeze to death! "Calin," he whispered over the crackling of the fiery embers. Calin lifted her face up, and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You must be freezing," he stated. Calin nodded softly but waved it off.

"No, Legolas. I will be fine." Legolas shook his head and stood up. He grabbed hold of the end of his cushion and dragged it over next to Calin's. Calin remained frozen, looking into the fire – feeling extremely nervous. True they had been much closer to one another before, but this seemed totally different. Calin's feelings for Legolas had become even deeper than before. And truthfully......they frightened her. Legolas sat down next to Calin and rubbed her back, trying to warm her up. He had almost chuckled at her state when he took hold of her waist and pulled her towards him – having her lean up against his body. Calin had to admit it though, she was feeling better. "Thank you," she said softly, almost in a whisper. Legolas looked down to meet her gaze and smiled sweetly.

"Your welcome," he replied, rubbing her back once again. Calin then – out of the blue and to her own surprise – leaned her head down on Legolas shoulder, causing Legolas to smile in happiness. And when he noticed her eyelids beginning to fall to a close, he smiled and moved his mouth towards her ear. "Calin......I think you better lay down and sleep," he whispered. Calin nodded sleepily and Legolas slowly lay her down. Once she was on her back, Legolas slid over to his cushion – which was right next to hers – and lay on his side watching her with the fire dancing in the background.

Before long, the fire had gotten dim and the air had cooled to it's lowest it would reach that night. After thinking before he did anything, he moved himself over and lay on his side – this time so his shoulder was touching her own. Calin stirred onto her side, facing Legolas now – the edge of her face glowing in the firelight. Not being able to hold himself back, Legolas brought up his arm and cuddled up to Calin, slipping his arm over her waist. And after breathing in her crisp scent, he closed his eyes' and sighed deeply in content.

* * *

The morning had come too quickly to Legolas, for he was enjoying just being with Calin so close to him. Legolas swiped the loose strands of hair from her face as she stirred and began to awake. Shutting his eyes' quickly, he pretended to be asleep. Just after Legolas had shut his own, Calin had opened her eyes.' She almost gasped when she saw how close Legolas was (for their noses were but inches apart) and noticed that his arm was around the side of her waist. Freezing in her spot she watched Legolas face as a subtle smirk began to crawl upon Legolas features. He slowly cracked his eye open and shut it back tight quickly when he saw her staring at him with confusion. Calin – not knowing that Legolas was awake – slowly brought her hand up and tried to remove Legolas' arm so she could get up, but failed. Legolas held his arm there, causing Calin to moan with annoyance. He shifted closer and held her tighter, not letting her go. "Legolas!" she whispered, slapping his chest softly. Legolas chuckled, his eyes' flying open.

"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Can I get up?" Calin asked in return. Legolas shook his head from side to side and his smirk widened. "Legolas!"  
  
"Must you?" he said, putting on the best pleading face he could muster. Calin groaned and laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes, I must." Legolas sighed and lifted his arm from her side, letting her slip out from his grasp – his chest feeling a cold pang of loss.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I am so happy that it's abnormally longer! I know that I updated quite quickly compared to how long it took me last time. But this doesn't mean that I will be updating this quick again. I actually did it because this weekend (of October 3rd) I will be going up to my grandma's. She and my grandpa live way – I mean WAY – up Maine. About six hours farther up Maine than where I live. That is also why this is a longer chapter. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to write this weekend. Review please!  
  
.:kris:. **


	12. Behind The Mask

**Hello! What's up people? -Sighs- Well, I'm doing fantastic. And I hope it stays that way... **

**I am going to introduce the real side of Legolas in this chapter. Woo! Exciting, is it not? I think it is. I hope you all enjoy the update. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'll do this right for once. I only own Calin, Neling, Seon, Rhiandra, and... What was the healer's name? Unadia? I think. I own her too, but nothing else.**

**Rating: PG-13**

_**A/N: The bold part in the story is VERY important. It will explain everything you may be confused about in one simple sentence.** **If you are still confused, read the P.S. at the bottom of the page after reading the chapter. It should clear everything up.**_

* * *

And as soon as they had stopped, they were off again. The air was considerably warmer this day making Calin feel presumably better. She and Legolas rode in silence for the morning, admiring the thick forest around them. Mirkwood was, indeed, a creepy place to be in - and not to mention the spiders. Calin shuddered when she pictured a giant spider chasing after them. Why was she always invaded with these horrible worries? Paranoia – something she definitely was familiar with. She slowly slid herself closer to the neck of the horse and clung to its body as she watched intently around her. Legolas chuckled when he looked back and saw a slender, panicky, girl darting her eyes' around her with fear. 

"Do not worry," he started. "We are very near the palace gates at this time." Calin gulped and pat Aaweth on the fur, hoping to ease her spirits. And when they began to slow down to a calm gallop, Calin felt her own spirits rising. She sighed in happiness when she narrowed her eyes' and saw the stone walls of the Mirkwood palace.

Calin and Legolas began to trot slowly and once they reached the gate, they hopped off their horses and grabbed hold of the reigns. They walked to the wooden gate and knocked. For a few seconds they waited, but then after hearing some movement on the other side, a small hole was opened. Suddenly an eye popped in on the other side of the hole and narrowed at them. "Names!" the guard ordered behind the gate. Legolas sighed and shook his head, massaging his face.

"Elhael..." he said with a groan. And just then, the eye behind the gate widened and blinked a few times in understanding. With a loud creaking, the gate pulled open from the inside and revealed to the two, a bustling city. It was beautiful in its own way. It was like a little world in itself. There were trees, parks, flowers, and aside from it all, the stone buildings. Calin looked on in awe as she took a few steps forward into the city.

"Forgive me, your highness!" the guard, Elhael, yelped. Two larger elves then came from the sides and took the reigns of their horses, leading them away to the stables. "We must always be on watch here."  
  
"Oh, it is fine. All is forgiven," replied Legolas, waving the mistake away. "We shall be on our way now, thank you, Elhael," Legolas added, nodding and motioning his hand for Calin to follow. And everything Calin walked past she wanted to touch! There were elves everywhere too! She admired the small shops lining the street as she kept her pace quick to keep up with the graceful elf that was leading her away.

Once they arrived at the doors of the hall, two elves pulled the doors open to reveal a lengthy hall. Legolas nodded in thanks and strut into the hall, proudly. Calin walked at Legolas' side while going down the hall and examined each and every piece of art hanging on the walls. The statues were also very interesting, for they were intricately sculpted and resembled the fairest of the elven nobles. Lining the path down the center of the hall were posts with torches lit upon them, sending a golden glow around the room. Finally looking forward, Calin first saw the king and smiled a weak smile. She was nervous.  
  
"Father! How long it has been!" Legolas shouted with cheer, holding his arms out. The king sighed and looked up, cracking a fake smile at Legolas.

"Ah, good day, Legolas," the king started. "Not truly long enough," he added under his breath. Legolas gasped and held his hand to his heart once he and Calin arrived at the foot of the throne.

"Father! Surly you did not mean that," the elven prince said, putting on an innocent expression.  
  
"Oh Legolas...of course not," the king replied. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding at Calin – who again, smiled weakly and bowed. Legolas jumped slightly and took a step to the side, closer to Calin. With a smug smile he looked to Calin and winked. Wait...what? He – he...winked? What has gotten into him?

"This, father, is Calin. I met her in Minas Tirith," he said, introducing her politely. The king smiled softly, a warm gleam in his eyes.'

"Welcome, Calin. Is this your first time to Mirkwood?" Calin's jaw almost dropped when she came to find that the king was very warm and welcoming to her – the exact opposite of what she expected for some odd reason. That odd reason being that she is a human...not an elf. Calin took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is my first time. And I find the surroundings completely beautiful, your highness," she commented, throwing her hands around her. Legolas chuckled at her cheer while the king laughed softly.  
  
"It is beautiful," the king replied with a sigh. "I must have the best decorators in all of Mirkwood," he finished with a chuckle. Legolas nodded in agreement and smiled to his father, obviously happy that their meeting was going well. "Well, Calin, how long shall you be staying?"

"Oh, father, if it is alright, I will let Calin stay in the empty room just down the hall from my own......is that alright?" Legolas asked, his eyes pleading his father.

"That is fine, Legolas. But I was speaking to Calin. Have some manners," the king scolded. Legolas nodded his head in embarrassment and looked away. Calin smiled teasingly at the sorry elf beside her and looked back to the king – her smile turning innocent. And then remembering the question, Calin opened her mouth to speak.

"Well......I am not really here was quite a......spontaneous decision," Calin said, stuttering along the way. The king raised an eyebrow at that and looked to his son, a question forming in his eyes.'

"Father......Calin and I met about fourteen days ago. I invited her to come along a few days before I left and she decided she would on the last day there," Legolas assured. "So it was, indeed, spontaneous." Nodding, the king looked between Legolas and Calin for a few moments. And before he asked a question that wasn't any of his business whatsoever, he shrugged it off and smiled, pleased.

"Calin, I hope that you enjoy your stay in Mirkwood," the king said sweetly. "Until next time, Calin, Legolas."  
  
"Good day, father," Legolas said with a gleeful smile as Calin bowed politely and nodded. And without wasting any time, Legolas bowed and slipped his arm in the crook of Calin's. He was acting very peculiar this day. Ever since the past morning when Calin pushed him away after she awoke, Legolas figured that if he wanted to fully win her over before she decided to go home......well, he decided he was going to have to work at it. And this meant he was going to have to do some......lets say......hard-core flirting and charming to get to her heart. And he faced the fact (which was not true, by the way), that probably at this point, the only thing that was keeping Calin near him was – the one and only – lust. But he was used to that, nonetheless. Legolas was not going to go against the fact that he did have beautiful elleth's hanging off his every move for him.

Oh yes, Calin was sure to meet a new side of Legolas today. Surly she was**. Too long had he been a stranger to himself and pretended to be someone else – trying utterly to impress her and doing it in the wrong way all along.** Today he was free. And today, Calin would meet Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.

"Uh......you need not hold my arm, Legolas......I am capable of walking on my own," Calin uttered, eyeing his arm folded around her own. Legolas chuckled and moved his gaze to her eyes' while they made their way down the hall.

"It is the polite thing to do for an attractive woman like you," Legolas said with a cheeky grin. Calin's eyes' widened and she eyed him once again, wondering what had gotten into him this day.

"Oh! Now your beginning to flirt with me?," she said dryly, rolling her eyes' as she looked forward and kept walking. "I thought you were different." Trying as hard as she was, she could not shove the fact away that his male side was shining out. Why was he acting so different? 'Maybe it is his surroundings...maybe he feels more comfortable to be himself at his home...' Calin thought to herself.

"I am hurt," Legolas said in mock-innocence as he let his face fall to the floor. Calin groaned and picked up her pace, feeling oddly uncomfortable around this side of the Mirkwood prince.

"Get used to it," she shot back, not feeling like taking any of his so called 'charm.' She was not sure about this side of Legolas......but 'was this how he really was? Truly!' Calin thought. She had only known him for about two weeks! A tiny fraction of time. Calin nodded to herself, telling herself that she was mistaken about him. Today, she was meeting the REAL Legolas – and she knew it – oh she knew it.

"Oh, harsh words for a young women to say to an elven prince," he stated, highlighting the last word with his tone. Calin snorted and chuckled, causing Legolas to smile. "You can be quite the rude one."  
  
"Amazing. I will be sure to keep that in mind," Calin retorted. Deciding that she was going to start from the beginning - she grinned to herself. Two could play this game. Legolas walked up ahead of Calin and pulled open a door on the right.

"Well, here we are!" he shouted happily, with a large smile.

"Fabulous," Calin said, truly feeling thankful for the first time in a half an hour. Legolas held out his arm and let her walk into the room first, smiling boldly as she walked past him with narrow eyes.'

"I hope it meets your expectations," he said teasingly. Calin sighed and looked back to him, an annoyed expression setting in once again.

"I am no picky woman," she assured, with a roll of her eyes.' Legolas eyes' widened at her actions and smirked. This was going to be amusing.

"I can see that," Legolas answered, examining her current attire – which was the norm. A pair of slacks, a white shirt, brown coat and shoes – something a man would be caught wearing. 'How rude is he?!' she asked herself. Calin raised an eyebrow at his last comment and sighed. And after taking her thoughts off the arrogant elf behind her, she smiled while taking in her surroundings.

The room was...was...indescribable. Her lips parted as she moved her gaze around and examined the beautiful white comforter on the rather large bed, and the amazing translucent, white drapes hanging from the walls. The walls were covered with art and as she walked farther into the room she found a window seat in which she could sit. Placing herself on the plush cushion, she looked out the window and admired the beauty below her. There were elves walking about in the garden below her and she sighed at how happy they all seemed to be.  
  
And before she got too lost in her thoughts, Legolas cleared his throat behind her. Calin slowly turned her face to the side to meet the gaze of the elf. He beamed at her with a shameless smile. "Pleased?"  
  
"You are still here? I thought you would of left by now..." she said, hoping that Legolas would get her point – that she simply wanted him to leave and let her be to think. He only shrugged and grinned back. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to Legolas. "Thank you...now you can leave," Calin started, "your highness," she finished, saying the last part with utter distaste. Legolas grinned, no longer feeling the hurt but becoming more and more excited with the fiesty 'challenge' before him.

"No...I think I shall stay for a while," he said with a smug expression. Calin groaned and threw her head back, causing Legolas to chuckle lightly.  
  
"May I ask why?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow and putting her hands upon her hips. Legolas shrugged and smirked. "If you were polite, you would leave if I asked..."

"Of course."

"Then, I shall ask. Can you, Legolas, leave me to myself?"

"Surly you don't mean that," Legolas said innocently.

"Oh," Calin said, raising her index finger, "but I do."  
  
"We cannot talk?"

"I believe I recall already doing that with you...a LOT,"

"Ah, well today it has been more like arguing," Legolas stated, purposely crawling up and getting onto Calin's nerves. He was turning into an itch on her back that just would not give way!

"Oh really? Because I thought it to be quite pleasant," she replied dryly.  
  
"You are being sarcastic with me," he said with a grin.

"Me?" she said bringing her hand up to her heart. "Oh, no. I would not do such a thing!" Calin said with a slight smirk.

"Anything you say..." Legolas replied, with a chuckle. Calin narrowed her eyes' at Legolas and took a few steps back. She turned on her heel and walked back over to the window seat to rest. Calin sighed and let her eyes' fall closed for a minute and opened them – only to find Legolas sitting at the other side of the window seat, a huge grin plastered across his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes' at Legolas and looking back out the window. Bringing her leg up to her body, she wrapped her arm around it and rest her chin on her knee.

"I am sitting in the window of the palace with a beautiful woman," he said, a smug smirk playing across is lips. Calin groaned. There it was again. That way of telling the truth yet in the same way, avoiding it! This was enough......she was going to find out the reason why he was being the way he was.  
  
"Legolas? What has gotten into you?" Calin asked, raising an eyebrow. Legolas looked at her, startled. Then after sighing and moving his gaze out the window and back to her eyes,' he answered.

"I am just being myself, Calin," he said sweetly. Calin groaned, knowing that the Legolas she had known was truly a different one. The Legolas she knew was the Legolas in a foreign place. It was true – yet she didn't want to believe it.

"Legolas, I'm going for a walk in the gardens......alone."

"If you insist," he said. And after Calin raised from the window seat, she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. Legolas sighed and leant up against the wall, gazing out of the window. How ever was he going to win? How?

* * *

**Wow! I like the real side of Legolas! Fun, fun, fun. I enjoy writing with his real self so much! It's amusing! Lol. So was it a good twist?! I was feeling that he was a little too sweet and that he needed some more depth.**

**.:kris:.**

**_P.S._ _To explain it clearly, while in Minas Tirith, Legolas was being all sweet because he was trying to impress Calin. And by the time they reached Mirkwood, he had expected her to fall in love with him, well, because any normal woman would have by then. I'm NOT saying that Legolas never meant any of the things he said to her. Oh he meant everything! He was just saying it differently to IMPRESS her - like any smitten man would do. Now, seeing as though it didn't work, he feels that he should just be himself - flirty and a little comical...opposite of what he was pretending to be. Twisty, eh? Calin may seem a little different now because she is just reacting the way she would to some flirty guy that she just met. There. I hope you all understand. _**


	13. Lost In Thought

**Why, hello! Wow! I am so happy that you all responded well to my freakishly twisty ways. Lol Thank you all for reviewing and I will soon write out proper thanks in my live journal. Need the link? It's in my bio!**

****

**Rating: PG-13**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters' you recognize from the books' or movies.' **

_****_

_**A/N: I am actually thinking to experiment a little with this story. I am thinking of taking the immortality of elves away. Indeed it would be very weird for Calin to fall in love with a 2000 or more year old creature. So that is my decision. If you want to flame me...think for a moment before you do. Please. Just try to see it from a different light. It really wouldn't alter much at all, just Legolas' age. I just want the love too seem more realistic for you readers.' **_

* * *

Four days after arriving in Mirkwood

After leaving the room and the dreaded confinement of the elf that was before her, Calin found herself finding a sanctuary in the gardens. And once again, this certain day, she lazily strolled along the many paths' lined with flowers. Slowly, Calin made her way out further into the trees' and found herself aimlessly walking, but her mind wandering elsewhere. Sighing, she came upon a small stream and without haste, plopped down by the silvery water. Lying on her stomach, she lay her chin on her arm and stretched out the other to let her slender fingers dangle above the coolness of the water. Without thought, her legs bent up at her knees' and crossed in the air, indicating that she was feeling oddly comfortable in such a foreign place.

Sleep tried to evade her mind then, but before her eyelids could fall to even the slightest close, she would mentally slap herself awake. Tearing her eyes open, she looked around and sighed. It would definitely be very unbecoming to fall asleep in a public place. But even though her mind tried again and again against it, her eyes' finally clouded over and all went black. Her breaths were quiet and long as the only sounds ringing in her ears' were crickets and the gentle flowing of the stream before her. Warmth pulsated down onto her body as the sun broke through the trees hovering above her – making her seem as though she were an insignificant spec compared to the rest of Middle Earth.

Shifting on the patch of grass, she removed her chin and lay the side of her head upon her arm, making her situation more comfortable. She sighed inwardly, smiling. And before one could snap their fingers, she was out like a flickering flame under a sheer blanket of rain.

* * *

Legolas strode down one of the many corridors of the palace, his face blank and expressionless as he passed many elves and elleths. They all constantly bowed and curtsied as he strut by, but he neither greeted nor noticed any of them. 

His thoughts were placed and set in stone on the very woman he had been chasing for so long now. He had barely seen Calin since the afternoon they arrived, here in Mirkwood. True, before he would have thought to have her in his grasp now, for they had shared that kiss only about a week and a half before. But that memory was distant and he knew that Calin minded as if it had never happened. It was almost as if they had never merely touched! And with each passing moment, his desire to be next to her and in her company became higher and higher. This caused his fingers to burn to touch her once again and again, but he was truly afraid to do anything by the way she had treated him the day they had arrived in Mirkwood. She had treated him as if they were merely strangers that had just come upon meeting.

He sighed with doubt and unconsciously found himself walking into the library, only to be again, overflowed with greetings. With a curt nod, he waved away all unimportant greets and moved away from the bustle of the servants' and guests.' Slowly, he walked along the side of the grand bookcases that were built into the stone walls. He reached out, and as he walked, let his finger trace the binding of several books before pulling his arm back. Grasping a metal rod from the side of the fireplace, he stirred up the embers in the hearth. With a few steps back, he sat down in one of the many large seats. Resting his chin on his clenched fist, he stared into the orange flames as they swayed upon the crackling logs.

"Ah, Legolas, there you are!" a deep voice sounded behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.' Legolas groaned inwardly and stood up, turning to meet the friendly face of his long time friend. "How wonderful it is too see you again, friend." Legolas cracked a small smile and walked towards the elf that had greeted him. Placing his hand on his friends shoulder, he smiled more sincerely.

"Good day, Merenír," Legolas said, retrieving his hand. Merenír smiled and nodded.

"How are you, as of late?" the elf before him questioned. Legolas shrugged and looked away, causing Merenír to raise a single eyebrow as his gray eyes' became curious. "Something upon your mind?" he asked, becoming worried for his longtime companion.  
  
"To say the least...yes," Legolas started. "But nothing that I cannot cope with on my own." Merenír smiled weakly and pat his friend on the shoulder with understanding.  
  
"I shall leave you be, then. The Valar knows that you do not need me to listen to at this moment," the elf said with compassion as he took a step back. And, with a kind nod, he turned and disappeared behind the large wooded doors that he had entered through before.  
  
Legolas sighed once again, finding his actions to become ever more distant around anyone but Calin. Massaging the tenseness out of his face, he followed in the tracks of Merenír. But when he came to the corridor, instead of turning to go directly to his room, or any other place for that matter, his feet subconsciously paced in the direction of the gardens.' With every step, his strides had grown larger and his pace quicker. Each path seemed to lead to another path, forking off into two different directions. And as he continued on, not really considering which path to take, but just following where his feet took him, he became more and more excited. Who knew that after the journey to Mirkwood, he would be in so much need to be around Calin as he was during the journey?  
  
He soon came upon a small clearing, large trees' looming above. He quietly made his way through the knee high grass and, intending on siting down by a familiar stream, came closer and closer to it. Then he noticed something he didn't expect. Two feet were just reaching above the tips of the grass, crossed at the ankles. He cocked his head to the side and walked further, to find a woman lying, stomach down. She had her head resting on her arm and her free hand dangling over the tiny stream. The reflection of the water was shining and dancing upon the woman's face as she lay there, seemingly asleep. His lips then curled up into a small smirk when he finally realized that the woman sleeping peacefully there upon the green grass was Calin.  
  
Without making any noise whatsoever, Legolas walked on the tips of his feet towards Calin's limp body. He silently knelt down and lay on the ground, placing his body in the same position – but this time, he was looking the other way, towards her face. Tall blades of grass lifted between his face and hers, causing her body to almost be caged away from him. With a brush of his hand, he swiped away the green stalks and held them down under his body – revealing that he was only about a foot or two from her.  
  
His smile broadened as he lay there, examining her serene state. Reaching out, he pushed a loose lock of blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He savored the pleasure of his skin brushing up against her own at the simple act. The fact that with each day she budged further away from him, he became more and more needful of her company and it was beginning to tear him up inside. Never before had he felt this type of pull towards anyone.  
  
Calin did not budge under his stroke, for she was obviously exhausted from her journey to the kingdom. Feeling as though Calin would have a time for rest later, Legolas grinned. Dipping his hand into the cool water of the small stream, he slowly brought it out and before she could get a minute more worth of sleep, he broke the spell. Snapping his fingers off of one another, droplets of cold water began to splatter about and land on her face. She shook. Her hands came up to her face and slowly began to massage the moisture off, when she realized that it was, indeed, not raining. Two of her fingers began to spread apart to reveal a very smug looking elf beside her. Calin sighed and rubbed her face, then removed hands and folded them back under her face as she lay there, eyeing Legolas.  
  
He smiled back in utmost bliss as she just stared at him, a confused look upon her features.' "How did you find me here?" she suddenly asked. Legolas blinked...and blinked again as Calin waited for an answer.  
  
Legolas sighed and a smirk began to play across his lips. "I used to come here when I was a mere elfling." Calin nodded, never taking her gaze off of his intoxicating blue eyes.' "As you seem to have done...I found a certain calmness to this setting." She nodded once again and rest her chin on her arms, gazing off into the forest. Legolas grinned and pressed further. "Can I show you something?" he asked. Calin cast her eyes' in his direction then back to the river.  
  
"What would that be?" she questioned...showing absolutely no curiosity whatsoever. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"I would like to show you one of my favorite spots," he replied, biting down the urge to stroke her cheek and feel it's softness.  
  
"Oh?" she said flatly.  
  
"Yes, will you not join me?" he pressed. Calin barely had the time to answer before Legolas had jumped up and grasped her hands, pulling her up. And before she could even scold him on the matter, he nodded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. His face beamed as he found that she was not struggling, but running behind him as she tried to keep up.  
  
He had taken her to the edge of the garden and they arrived at a stone wall. With the agility of a cat, Legolas jumped upon it. He turned around and grasped Calin's hands,' pulling her up. Legolas then turned and jumped off onto the ground on the other side of the wall. Calin looked over the side cautiously and sat down on the edge. Slowly, she slid off and landed on her feet. And then before she could catch her breath, Legolas grasped her wrist again and fled into the forest.  
  
They ran deeper and deeper, until the forest had gotten quite thick. Calin found herself looking around nervously as she feared what beasts may be out there, casting their beady eyes' upon their lanky forms. And right before Calin decided to just fall to the ground and hyperventilate, they started to come to a slow. She sighed a shaky sigh of thanks when she realized that they had finally arrived for the setting before her was too beautiful to miss.  
  
Calin's eyes' grazed over the, quiet large, round spring before her. Small pebbles of many colors glittered under the shine of the water. The grass seemed as though it were a bouncy, lush, mass that was just too good to pass up and not lye on. Silently purring at the foot of the pool, a small waterfall flowed into the spring, creating the simplest ripple upon the water top. And in the radiance of it all, Legolas and Calin stood there, sopping up all the beauty of the art before them.  
  
"It...it is...beautiful..." she said out of pure amazement. Legolas smiled at her awe and realized that she was no longer even aware of his grasp on her wrist. He slowly inched his hand down and clasped his hand around hers,' threading their fingers together. Calin flinched and looked down and briskly pulled her hand away and joined it with her other. Legolas grinned and walked down towards the pool. Lifting up his leg, he pulled off his boot and did the same with the other. "What are you doing?" she asked, clearly confused as to why he was removing his boots. He turned to meet her gaze and shrugged, a grin growing larger on his face.  
  
"You surly did not think we came here to marvel at the beauty of the spring...did you?" Calin nodded and widened her eyes' when she realized what he was about to do. After removing his outer tunic to reveal a thinner and less heavy, short sleeved tunic under it, Legolas sprang up into the air and landed in the pool with a splash – obviously not caring about his attire. After a few seconds his head bobbed up above the surface and he shook his face dry. Calin remained rooted in her spot, wide eyed at his playful side. "You will not come join me, Calin?" he asked, innocently. Calin shook her head nervously and looked down. "But why not?" he pushed.  
  
"Well...the clothes...the maids got these smaller leggings and tunic specially for me...and I would hate to ruin them...because they most likely had to go through great trouble of finding a smaller fit...and..." she stammered, never lifting her gaze from the ground.  
  
"They will only get wet," Legolas argued. He grinned. "Come...please?" he said, pushing out his lower lip and pouting terribly. Calin laughed softly and moved her gaze to the side. The pull to join him was horrible as she stood there, trying not to meet his eyes.' And she wanted to join him. Oh how she wanted to! But...it just seemed...so...so...  
  
"What if I say no?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?" she said, walking to the edge of the pool. Legolas swam over towards her (for there was no beach, but the land was a complete drop-off into the water) and pulled himself up to sit upon the grass. He looked up to meet her gaze, his face dripping wet and his chest slightly heaving. Calin gulped. She was falling right into Legolas' trap.  
  
"Well...I might have to do...this!" he said slyly. And giving her no time to even catch him in the act, Legolas reached up and grabbed Calin's hands. He fell back into the warm water of the spring, pulling Calin with himself along the way. The warm water splashed and swirled around them as Legolas pulled her in. Their faces reemerged from the water at the same time and Calin, with one hand, wiped her hair out of her face. When the task was finished with, she looked to Legolas with an expression that spoke of pure danger. Legolas smiled playfully and shrugged, sighing.  
  
Finding her tunic to be to heavy to bear, Calin took it off and placed it on the grass beside the spring, revealing a lighter shirt. Reaching down for her shoes she tore them off and placed them next to her tunic. With a sinister glare, she turned to the smug elf behind her and swam towards him. And once their faces were only mere inches apart, she opened her mouth and spoke, her tone icy and dark.  
  
"How...dare...you," she seethed. But before Legolas could put on one of his playful grins and shrug, Calin lunged and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him under the water with her weight. Legolas' stomach swirled and he almost forgot that he was underwater, unable to breathe. She didn't keep him down for long, for his strength normally prevailed. Legolas then came up and a smirk that really did not seem good at the moment began to tug at his lips.  
  
"How...dare...YOU," he said, coping her words, but stressing the last part. Then without hesitation, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down into the lukewarm spring water. Definitely not intending to suffocate or drown Calin, he let up soon and she popped out of the water. She chuckled and not wasting anytime, she pushed him under once again.  
  
Each time one came up and the other went down under the water, they laughed. Legolas was enjoying this immensely as he awed the fact that she was allowing him to be so close. For this was just an innocent act as Calin thought it to be - but no, not to him. And as they kept going in their playful battle against one another, time seemed to not matter anymore. The two were so captivated by their actions that they forgot about everything and anything around them. And it was only when the light died down considerably that the two noticed how late it was getting.  
  
The two soon climbed out of the water and sat on the side of the pool. Calin sighed as she swished her feet around in the pool below her. Her mind slowed and she had her gaze locked on the water rippling below her.  
  
"Do you like it here?" Legolas asked, breaking her from her trance. "Do you like the palace, the gardens, the ?" Calin looked up and sighed. Casting a sidelong glance at the elf beside her, she answered with a shrug.  
  
"I do." And with that, he could not help but almost explode with happiness as he realized that she actually LIKED it there! He had feared so much that she would utterly detest the place and have the urge to leave it in the dust behind and never come back. But to his own amaze, she didn't want to do so. She liked it! And Legolas was sure that he was going to make that feeling stronger for her. And he knew exactly how. Legolas sighed. "I assume we should be heading back now," he murmured.  
  
"Yes...yes, we should," she added. Both lazily lifted themselves from the ground then and made their way to get ready to leave. Calin's feet made a slight squishing sound when she slipped her wet boots on and she gave Legolas a small glare at that, who shrugged and grinned. Sighing she picked up her tunic and held it out before her, thinking of how nice and dry it looked. "Legolas, turn around," she said, expressionless. Legolas turned his back to her and as quickly as possible, Calin shed her wet shirt and pulled the dry tunic over her head. "Alright," she said. Legolas then took hold of his tunic and copied her actions. He pulled the wet one over his head, revealing his thin, yet strong looking chest. Calin quickly diverted her gaze (but could not help the sudden blush) and twisted her hair, causing a stream to flow from her wet locks. She gathered her wet shirt as Legolas, having put on his tunic by now, did the same.  
  
With one last glance at the pool, Calin turned from it and began to follow Legolas back into the forest. And in the dim light and watch of the white moon up above, Calin's hand reached out and snaked itself into the gentle and warm grasp of Legolas' hand – causing his body to tingle with delight. He was sure to make it known to the entire kingdom of his latest discovery. Oh yes...he could not pass up a chance. He slightly squeezed her hand and looked back, a sincere smile gracing his beautiful features' under the bluish shine of stars before he waited up and walked at her side.

* * *

**So? How was it? A beautiful ending for that chapter right there if I must say so myself. Review please!  
  
.:krista:.**


	14. Starting Over

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope, because I'm doing all right myself. **

**I'm sixteen now! I'm sixteen now! Huzzah! **

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! My Internet connection died around the 17th of October. So here it is October 27th and I'm finally writing chapter 14. Though...my Internet still doesn't work. It's really starting to annoy me. I'm used to going and reading updates on my favorite fanfictions everyday and I haven't been on in a week and a half. I feel so withdrawn! My dad is going to go buy a new cable router thing, because we think that that may be the problem. But that may not be for a few days, because my dad isn't feeling so well lately. Anyway, once my Internet is up, I will post this chapter right away...unless my sister lets me use her computer. --evil grin-- And I just cannot say it enough. I am so, very, terribly, horribly, extremely, utterly, thoroughly, and completely SORRY! --hugs-- **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own _Lord of the Rings_. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: Oh! The thing about taking the immortality away from the elves sort of confused a few of you. I am taking the immortality away from every elf, not only Legolas. Please, don't flame me if you don't agree with my actions...tell me in a kind way.**

**Extra long chapter because of the lateness! I hope you all like it! And thank you all for the reviews on chapter 13!**

* * *

'Calin! What is wrong with you, girl? Has it every crossed your mind that Legolas is a Prince and you are a nothing civilian?' Calin's mind shouted at her. Calin grimaced and shrugged as she made her way towards the king's office. 'Have some dignity,' the voice added in harshly. "We are friends and will be nothing more!" Calin whispered back as she turned round a corner to see the doors of the king's office coming into view. 'If you say so...' her conscience said to her as she took the few last steps before nodding to the young elf at the door and smiling curtly.

The guard lifted his hand and rapped quietly on the wooden doors. Standing in her spot, Calin examined the beautiful designs carved into the wood. A small smile found it's way to her lips and she sighed contently. The guard knocked once more and from inside came a quiet approval to let her in. Stepping aside so the guard could open the doors, the room opened up to her. Taking one step forward, she brought herself closer and then into the warm comfort of the room. Calin curtsied slightly and smiled when her gaze came upon the king sitting at his desk, which was covered with stacks of papers. The king smiled and nodded as he took another paper from the stack and began to read.

"How are you doing this day, Lady Calin?" he asked politely as he kept on with his business. Calin came forward and sat down in one of two plush chairs before the king's desk.

"Very well, your highness, and yourself?" she replied, setting back into the chair to lean against it's comfortable back. The king nodded in approval and shrugged, causing Calin to take notice of his actions, which were similar to Legolas's.

"Well, you are probably wondering why I had you come here." Calin nodded with anticipation and smiled a weak smile when the king chuckled at her curiosity. But before the king could continue a light knock came at his door. King Thranduil sighed and sat back, removing his arms that he had placed on his desk. "Come in," he called. The door then slowly pushed open and an elleth came in through the opening. The elleth smiled lovingly at the king and took a seat in the chair next to Calin. She pushed a straight lock of blonde hair from her pale face and glanced at Calin, smiling softly. "Erynien, what brings you here?" Thranduil asked, folding his hands on his lap.

"I am worried," she stated, her voice shaky. Calin cocked an eyebrow and watched her as she spoke, Thranduil doing the same. "About Legolas," Erynien added. Calin's eyebrows then both rose and her eyes widened in baffle.  
  
"Oh?" Thranduil pressed, wondering what could possibly be worrying her about his son. Erynien nodded and placed her hands on her lap, looking down. And after a few seconds, she lifted her face again and looked to the king with a bothered stare.

"Yes. He seems so...detached lately. I will talk to him and he merely nods. And it is forever like he's not listening or as if he's not even there, but off somewhere else. Merenír just talked to him the day before yesterday and spoke the same thing to me. I am worried." Thranduil nodded and sat back into his chair sighing. He placed his face in his hands and slowly massaged it before letting go and smiling softly. Calin only sat there, stupefied by the young elleth's words...she had surly not seen Legolas act this way.

"Pardon me, but may I share something?" Thranduil and Erynien both looked to Calin, who was sitting on the edge of her chair, twiddling the hem of her tunic in her hand. They both nodded and Calin gulped, casting her gaze to the floor. "Well...I was with Legolas just the day before yesterday and he seemed perfectly fine...He was laughing and talking with me freely." Erynien only raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"I am still worried."

* * *

The air blew about Legolas as he took a seat on a small bench along the side of the cobblestone street. Elves walked by and bowed or curtsied as he sat there, staring off into the distance. Taking a deep breath he came to his surroundings and smiled weakly as he watched the elves bustling about the shops that were lining the street. He chuckled when he saw two young elflings run down the street, barefooted and cloaked (obviously engaged in some sort of tagging game that he knew very well)._**Flashback **_

"_I will get you, Erynien!" a young elfling shouted, pulling his cloak on further and covering his head with his hood. Erynien looked back and laughed, never losing her pace as she threaded through the maze of a crowd on the cobblestone streets. "I am far faster!" the young boy called as he ran after Erynien. _

"_Prove it to me!" the young girl elfling called back as she stopped to turn in his direction. "Because I do not think you are, Legolas!" And after smiling wickedly, she turned on her heel and ran further. Legolas huffed and before he could do anything about it, collided into an elf in the crowd. _

"_Watch where you are going," the older elf scolded. Legolas looked up to the old man and smiled shyly.  
  
"I am sorry, excuse me," Legolas replied, smiling wider when the man came to notice who he was. And once the man had walked away, Legolas jumped back up and his eyes flew around as he searched for Erynien. Having absolutely no luck, he ran to the edge of the crowd and gazed around. Legolas grinned when he saw a small, short, cloaked elfling running through the gates of the gardens. And with a deep breath, he darted towards the gardens in search of his sister._

_**End Flashback**_

Legolas chuckled. He loved his sister and always had. There were times where he had wanted to just stuff her into a room and never let her come out to bother him again. But that was all in the past (mostly during the times when Legolas had found a young elleth that he was interested in and didn't want the bothering of his little sister). For the most part though, Erynien had always been a great sister and he knew that whenever he had something on his mind, he could go to her and she would understand.

Legolas blinked and snapped out of his daze when he heard his name called. He turned to meet the gaze of Calin, who was walking his way. His heart skipped at the mere sight of her and he breathed out shakily when she sat upon the bench beside him. Resting her hands upon her lap, she looked to him and smiled sweetly then back to the shops along the street. "How are you?" she asked. Legolas sighed and looked to her.

"I am all right. How are you, Calin?" he replied, looking out into the crowds.

"I am fine..." she answered blankly. Legolas nodded and smiled softly. "Are you sure that you are okay though?" she pressed. Legolas chuckled and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"I am sure," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...your father had called me into his office, but before he could speak to me an elleth came into the room and said that she was worried for you. Her name was...I believe it was...Erynien." Legolas shook his head and smiled, casting his glance to the ground.

"My sister and father worry about the smallest details," he said, finally revealing to Calin who this elleth was. "You need not worry, Calin." Calin smiled and nodded slowly. "I am grateful to see that you were worried about me though," Legolas added, wiggling his eyebrow. Calin snorted and elbowed his arm, causing him to laugh and shrink back.

"Of course I would be worried...you are my friend!" she said with a giggle as she leaned her back upon the back of the bench. Legolas grinned and sighed, also sitting back and subconsciously throwing his arm around and resting it on the top of the bench. Calin caught her breath in her throat and moved a few inches away as she came to notice how close they were, causing Legolas to frown and push closer. "Well...I should be on my way," Calin said nervously as she jumped up and began to walk away. Legolas jumped up after her and jogged to her side.  
  
"Why must you go so soon?" he asked, wishing to know exactly why she would pull away every time they had gotten close. Calin hurried her pace and kept her stone gaze straight ahead towards the halls of the palace.

"I...I met an elleth in town today and I was going to meet her in the gardens," Calin said, faltering along the way. Legolas grasped Calin's arm above her elbow and brought her to a stop. She huffed and turned on her heel to face a bewildered Legolas. "We thought we might do some shopping together," she added, "and I must go back to my room to gather some things." Legolas cocked an eyebrow and smiled smugly.

"At least let me walk you back to your room," he said, acting as if he was exasperated with her actions. Calin pried Legolas's hand off of her arm and nodded a 'good bye,' turning once again to be on her way. Legolas huffed and began to walk behind her. 'What is wrong with you?' the voice in her head asked Calin. 'I told you to have some dignity, not stupidity! Don't you run from him!' it told her. Calin rolled her eyes and kept walking towards her destination.

Once Calin had reached the doors of the halls, the guards pulled them open. She stepped inside and began her way down the endless amount of halls, her brain not even wanting to register what she had just done. She had acted so childish! "Calin!" an all too familiar voice called after her as she found herself nearing her room. "Calin! Please let me speak to you!" he called again. Calin huffed and turned on her heel to face Legolas jogging up to her.

"What? Legolas, what?" she asked. Legolas slowed and stopped before her, looking down with the most annoying grin he could muster. "Did you follow me? You followed me!" she added, realizing that he couldn't of kept this good of time behind her if he had not of done so.

"Calin you spoke of you going to your room...I did not follow you." Calin huffed and crossed her arms on her chest, looking away. "But that is beside the point," he started once again. "I would like to know why you run from me so?" he said, the question burning him up inside. Calin blinked and cast a sidelong glance at him quickly before looking away again.

"Legolas, I told you that I needed to meet someone," she retorted.

"Do you really?" he asked, moving his body over so that Calin would be looking directly at him. Calin sighed wearily and her eyes met his. "Calin..." he groaned. "You run from me so much. Why do you do so? I know that you care about me," he said referring to the time in Minas Tirith when she had practically threw herself on him and kissed him. Calin's eyes widened and she looked away, trying to forget that moment every happening.

"I do not believe I know what you are speaking of," she said blankly, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Calin, do not tell me that you forgot. I know that I never could!" he stated, taking a deep breath and looking down to the ground. Calin tapped her foot upon the ground and sighed.

"Legolas...y-you are prince...I...I am a...a lowly civilian..." she whispered in a low tone. Legolas looked up with a confused expression and not being able to hold himself back, he placed his index finger under her chin and pushed it up causing her to look at him in the eye.

"I would never think that of you, Calin," he said slowly and softly, causing Calin to gulp and turn her head away after he removed his finger from her chin.

"I need to go, Legolas," she said, stepping away and turning to walk into her room, only to be held back when Legolas grasped her arm once again.

"Please, do not leave me out here like this, Calin..." he said sadly. Calin gulped audibly and turned slowly to the elf behind her. She smiled softly for the first time since she had been sitting on the bench with him and sighed. Legolas smiled back and found his breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to speak.

"Legolas...it is not right..."

"What is not right?" he asked, clearly perplexed by her words.

"What is not right is how I feel so...so...right!" Legolas cocked an eyebrow and turned his face to an angle.

"I do not believe I understand..." Calin sighed and looked away.

"Legolas...I feel too comfortable when I am with you...it nerves me...it just seems TOO good to be right..." Calin whispered softly, not knowing what else to say to him, but the truth.

"What is wrong with feeling 'right'? Should that not be a good feeling?" he asked, hiding his emotions about what she had just told him. It was as if he was ready to burst with excitement inside, yet not an ounce of it was shown through.

"I do not know...it just...it frightens me is all!" she yelped out, not being able to contain her own emotions.

"Calin, you need not be frightened," Legolas said in a hushed tone.

"I know...this has just never happened to me before..." Legolas nodded and smiled, stepping up to Calin. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, trying desperately to do something or anything he could think of to comfort her. Calin sighed as she breathed in his scent and lay her cheek on his shoulder, embracing him back. She was telling the truth...it did feel right.

"I shall TRY to be slow this time," he assured her, throwing Calin completely off guard, for she had not expected him to be so quick to pursuing her once again. Calin only nodded and pulled away from the warmth of Legolas and stepped back, placing her hand on the doorknob. She smiled weakly when he grinned at her playfully, his eyes gleaming. Looking back to the room she turned the knob and opened the door, stepping in. But before she closed the door she turned to Legolas and a light smirk came to her face.

"I believe I remember you telling me that you were to teach me to use a bow and arrow," she said innocently. Legolas grinned wider and clasped his hands before him.

"I believe so, too," he answered. Calin nodded and started again.

"So...when shall you be teaching me?" she asked, looking down to the floor and then back to him as she waited for an answer.

"As soon as you wish, Calin," he stated, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 'All right, Calin. Enough with being shy...you heard him say it...he likes you for you and doesn't care about titles! No more of this nervous nonsense,' Calin's inner voice told her, truly baffling her since it was so against the fact of them being friends before. Calin nodded to herself and smirked.

"All right," she said cheerfully, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Legolas stood rooted in his spot, his mouth gaping open.

"Where are you going?" he asked, wondering what the sudden change of heart was all about.

"I am going to learn how to use a bow and arrow," she said matter-of-factly and resuming her walk down the hall. And when she came to notice that he was still standing by the door of her room, she turned and smiled. "I think I shall be needing an instructor," she commented, trying to bring him out of his daze and into the present time. Legolas blinked and looked up, turning his head to meet the gaze of Calin's eyes. With an eager smirk, Legolas turned and jogged towards Calin, walking at her side.

"Well, first of all, we shall stop at my room, which is...right here, so I can get my bow and quiver," he said, stopping at his door and letting himself in. And after only few seconds of waiting outside, Legolas came from the room and shut the door behind him. Calin smiled softly and began walking back down the hall as he walked beside her, throwing his quiver over his head and holding his bow in his right hand. "Now we shall make our way to the armory, so I can find you your own bow and quiver."

"I get my own bow and quiver?" Calin asked excitedly. Legolas smiled and nodded, turning the corner towards the armory.

* * *

"I do not think I can do it," Calin burst, her voice full of worry as she stood in her position.

"Of course you can, Calin!" Legolas said with a chuckle as he sat down on a stump in the field. Calin shook her head ferociously causing Legolas to chuckle even more.

"No...no, I really do not think I can," she whined, worried that she was going to hit someone in the head with her arrow. "I am going to hurt an elf seriously with this, Legolas." Legolas laughed and shook his head, standing from his spot. He walked over to Calin and stood next to her. "And what is this blindfold supposed to help me with?! I believe I would do better if I could see, Legolas!" Legolas chuckled and stepped to the other side of Calin.

"I told you already, Calin. The blindfold forces you to visualize the target and only the target. When you can see freely, you see everything and that will weigh you down. When you only see the target and just the target, then you have a better chance of hitting it," he explained. Calin huffed and kept her body firm.

"But I do not know where the target is!" she said, exasperated.

"Yes, I know, Calin. But right now I just want you to visualize a target in your mind. All right?" he asked. Calin sighed and nodded. "All right. Now visualize the target," he said stepping closer and fixing her tilt of the bow to an angle. Then he moved his hands to her stretched out arm and lifted it up, making it parallel to the earth. And lastly, he put his hands on her waist and straightened out her form, causing her to shudder under his touch. "Now," he said, standing behind her so his hot breath was flowing by her cheek. "See the target. Aim for the center of that target. And whenever you are ready, let go." Calin took a deep breath and closing her eyes subconsciously, she let go of her arrow, hearing the twang that the string made.

And as soon as she had heard the twang, she pulled off her blindfold and looked for the arrow, but obviously had no luck in finding it. "Wonderful, Calin. Now try it without the blindfold," he said handing another arrow to her. Calin grasped the arrow and set it to the bow, as she held it before her. Pulling back, she lifted the bow once again and moving back into the position Legolas had put her in before, she closed one eye and aimed for the target. "All right, block everything out. It is only you and the target. Nothing else is relevant, let alone even there." Calin breathed deep and nodded, watching the target and blocking out everything around her. "Nothing is here Calin, not I nor the other archers, not the trees nor the grass, not the wind nor the earth, it is just you and the target." Calin exhaled shakily and fixed her eyes on the wooden target before her. "Now let go," Legolas whispered into her ear. Calin immediately let the string from her fingertips and watched with amazement as her arrow went slicing through the air and landed on the outer edge of the target.

"I did it...I actually did it..." she said, wide eyed and her mouth agape.

"I knew you could," Legolas said warmly, patting her on the back, as a small smile crept upon her lips.

"I cannot believe it!" she shouted, dropping her bow and turning around to throw her arms around the elf behind her. Legolas embraced her and held her tightly as she giggled with happiness. Calin wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as she tried to comprehend the fact that she had actually learnt to use a bow and arrow. Then pulling away, she looked up to Legolas and smiled sincerely. "Thank you so much for teaching me," she said. Legolas smirked.

"Of course, Calin. Just a little more practice and you will be able to hit that target dead center."

"You know...I believe I am going to love this...I am going hunting!" she said, picking up her bow and with a proud smile, began to strut towards the woods. Legolas jumped and grabbed his bow, running up to the side of Calin.

"I shall come with you," he said, worrying that she would get into trouble.

"Oh, that is all right, Legolas. I can defend myself now. You need not worry. I shall be fine." Legolas kept walking at her side and chuckled at her very contented state.

"Of course, but I would like to come," he said. "But it would probably be kind of me to tell you that there _are_ giant spiders out that way..." he added, hoping to get her to change her mind. Calin stopped immediately in her path and moved her gaze to Legolas.

"Oh..." she started, "maybe I shall just go to my room then...I am awfully tired. It has been a long day." Legolas nodded and smiled kindly, walking at her side.

* * *

"How about I take you out on a hunt sometime?" Legolas offered when he saw her door coming into view, hoping desperately that she would accept. Calin looked to him suspiciously (just so she could see his interesting facial expression) and then looked back ahead of her.

"That would be fantastic," she said with a small smirk. Legolas grinned and walked ahead of her to her door and opened it for her, holding his arm out for her to walk in. Calin smirked and walked past him into the room, leaning her bow and quiver up against the wall beside the door. Legolas remained standing just inside her room and smiled sweetly when she looked up at him questioningly. "Yes?" she asked. Legolas shrugged and grinned, slowly walking up to Calin, who stared back, confused.

Finally stopping, Legolas stood only inches away from Calin and brought up his hand. He slowly and softly wiped a strand of wavy golden hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Reveling in the moment, Legolas let his finger trail down the side of her jaw and then drop to his side, as Calin stood motionless, thoughts running wildly through her mind. Legolas then smiled sweetly and moved in, placing a short, soft kiss on her cheek. But before pulling away he moved his mouth up to her ear and let his moist breath linger upon it. "Sleep well, Calin," he whispered into her ear in a husky tone, causing a tingling shudder to run down Calin's face and through the length of her spine.

Legolas then stepped back and grinned playfully before walking out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him to leave a very shocked Calin. Legolas sighed and strut down the hall towards his room, grinning ever wider. His plan was finally beginning to go his way and now nothing would change his mind. Calin was his...no one else's.

* * *

**A-ha! He is such a bad boy, seducing her like that. Ha-ha. Well, I hoped you all liked it. Again, I am so sorry that it took so long to update. **

**I have a poll. Yes, you read right! A poll! **

**Poll Question -- Do you think that I am taking their relationship too fast? (I'm very paranoid about this, because I rushed a relationship really bad in an old story I used to write.)**

**(A) I love it the way it is!**

**(B) It's a little rushed, but it's going all right.**

**(C) It's way to slow! **

**Now vote in your review! Please! **

**.:krista:.**

**P.S. Thank to my sister, I got my chapter up tonight! Thank you sister for letting me use your computer! **


	15. Why Me?

**Salut, mes amis! ("Hi, my friends," in French) **

**Alrighty, I got some reviews back and I have some poll numbers. I don't know if that is all the reviews though, because I cannot get onto my sister's computer...because she locked it. Err. Yeah, my Internet is still down too. Thank goodness we had to go to the library for chemistry class today (which is how I had access to the Internet). Anyway, three out of four reviewers picked (A). And then one person said that I should slow it down a tad bit. Well, usually majority rules. But that's not how it is with me. I want everyone to be happy, not just the majority. So! Here I am back again, with chapter 15. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Rings_. If I did own it...let's just say that I would be on my own private jet right now, flying half way across the world to some exotic island, while petting my pet squirrel named "Foofoo," as he is perched upon my shoulder. I would also have a hat...a REALLY big one...with a feather. **

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

Stumbling across the small bridge made of logs, Calin made her way towards the stables. She looked about her, watching to make sure that it was not too busy that day, for she wanted to have time to herself to think and practice with her bow. Being so caught up and her thoughts, Calin did not notice the small log that was out of place on the bridge and sticking up into the air. Stubbing her foot on the log, Calin's arms went flailing about before she fell flat on her face. She sighed heavily and rolled over, not really knowing how narrow the bridge was.

"Ah!" she yelped, as she tumbled off the bridge and into the brook below it. The cool water splashed around her as she threw her arms about, trying to gain her balance. Instead, the slick texture of the rocks kept her down. Calin dropped her arms out and sighed. "Fabulous," she uttered, her hair pooling out below her in the water. "Just wonderful," she added, sighing wearily and swallowing harshly, trying to keep her anger down.

Finally, deciding to try and get up again, Calin took her bow and stuffed the end of it into the ground. She slowly, but surly, pulled herself from the small brook. Taking a few more steps, she climbed out of the brook and stood on the banking, looking back at her reflection. She looked...well...normal. But then turning around and looking over her shoulder, she came to find that her hair was matted and sopping wet in the back. Her tunic and leggings had been torn in a few spots and were also soaked. Drips were sliding down the back of her neck, causing slight shivers to course through her as the wind blew at her body. "Beautiful," she said, sarcasm filling her tone.

Calin slowly turned on her heel and walked lazily back to the halls. She kept her face towards the ground the entire time as if she were afraid to look up and see the amused expressions of the elves around her. Sadly there was no way of turning off her hearing, for she had to go through with hearing all the giggles erupting from the elflings' along the way. She exhaled weakly when she arrived in the palace, only to have more attention drawn to her when her shoes padded against the hard flooring, causing a squishing noise to echo through the halls.

When she arrived in the sleeping halls and came around the corner by Legolas's room, she stopped and breathed deep. Shutting her eyes' tightly, she slowly tiptoed past his room, trying her best not to be caught. But to no avail, Legolas's door came flying open and he stepped out into the hall. Calin froze and cursed herself for not going another way to get to her room. He cleared his throat behind her and shutting her eyes' tightly once again, she slowly turned around. Not hearing any horrific laughs, Calin cracked open her eyes' and came face to face with the elf before her.

"What has happened?" he asked, reaching out to comb her hair with his hand. Calin exhaled happily when she found out that he was worried and not...well...teasing her in the matter. She waved it off and took a step back towards her room.

"Nothing," Calin said. Legolas gave her a disapproving stare. He stepped around her and examined her wet body.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe more than 'nothing' happened," he said, noting how long her hair was when it was wet as it was. Calin shivered and turned to face him.

"Yes, well, I am fine," she said, ready to run and jump from a high cliff to get away from the elf before her.

"You are freezing," he added, not hearing her comment at all, but still watching the water slowly drip from her hair and down her skin. "You must be warmed." Calin sighed and rest her hands on her hips. "I shall call the maids the draw a hot bath for you."

"No...Legolas...I just need to change." Legolas shot her another disapproving glance and shook his head from side to side.

"You may be ill, you need to take a bath," he stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her room. Calin huffed and closed her eyes.'

"Legolas..." she whined, trying to pull her hand from his. Legolas tightened his grip and tugged her into the bathroom.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, worry flashing in his eyes.' Calin jumped.

"Pain? No, Legolas! I am not in pain! I am fine!" she yelped. "I just fell in a small brook, that is all!"

"A COLD brook," he corrected. "And it is cool outside today. You are shivering already," he said, pointing out the fact that she was indeed shivering. "Oh! You cannot wait much longer. **I** shall draw the bath," he said, rushing over to the bathtub and grabbing the bucket next to it. "Stay where you are, Calin." Calin sighed heavily and smacked her forehead in her palm. Once Legolas had left the room, she flopped down into a chair and rest her chin in her hands.

"Bloody elves..."

* * *

"Calin?" Legolas called, knocking at the door to the bathroom. Hearing no answer, he knocked louder and began to fidget in his spot. "Calin? Are you alright?" Calin sighed and splashed her face into the water. And then coming up from the water once again, she waved her arm and called back.

"Yes, Legolas, I am fine," she said, her voice flat and monotone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, exhaling a large breath he didn't know he was holding. Calin shrugged.

"I am a little warm...but I assume that is the way you want me to be..." she murmured, wiping the condensation from her brow as the steam from the water lifted around her. Legolas sighed once again and threw his head in his hands.

"What were you doing outside by the way?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for not being there.

"Nothing that concerns you, Legolas," she said to the elf sitting outside her door. Legolas huffed.

"So you would not like me to know? Were you out there with your _boyfriend_?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow and stressing the last word. Calin shook her head and chuckled.

"Yes, Legolas. You have caught me." Legolas chuckled. "If you really must know... I was on my way to the stables to get a horse and go for a ride...maybe practice with my bow a little," she said, causing Legolas's eyes' to widen.

"You were to go by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" she replied, letting the water flow through her fingers as she cupped it in her hand. Legolas jumped up.

"Of course there is! There are orcs' out there, Calin!" She sighed and leaned her head back on the tub, getting ready for a long lecture. "And giant spiders! You could have gotten yourself hurt terribly!" Calin shook her head as she sighed, closing her eyes.'

"Oh...I see...well, I had my bow with me, Legolas. I would have been just fine by myself," she stated, causing Legolas to frown. "I am a grown woman. I need no _babysitter_." Legolas exhaled and sat back down in his seat by the door.

"I am never leaving you alone again, Calin," he said, massaging his face and running his hands through his hair in distress.

"Legolas, you are mad," Calin uttered, lifting herself from the water and grabbing the towel on the floor beside the tub. Wrapping the towel around her body, she took a brush from the basket and brushed it through her hair, releasing the knots that entangled themselves when she fell.

"Is it so wrong to be worried?" he asked, standing from his spot once again. Calin dropped her arms to her side, brush in hand.

"Well...no...you just have to know _when_ to be worried." Legolas sighed and shut his eyes, sitting back down again. "It's alright, Legolas...just do not jump to conclusions again?" she asked, opening the bathroom door and walking over to the wardrobe, feeling spontaneous and taking advantage of his current nerved state. It was her turn to make HIM squirm, not the other way around as it usually was. Legolas looked up, his eyes' widening. Calin, only clad in her towel, pulled a light lilac tunic and a cream pair of leggings from the wardrobe. "Legolas? Correct?" she asked, holding the clothing in her arms.

Snapping out of his daze, he blinked his eyes' and smiled weakly. He nodded and swallowed lightly, saying, "yes," in a low, quiet voice. Calin smiled sweetly and nodded, walking back to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Letting out a quiet giggle, she pulled the dry tunic over her head and tugged on the leggings. Calin then picked a piece of woven string from a basket and set it before her on a small table. She gathered her hair and separated it into three parts, then wove them together in a simple braid. At the end of the braid, she tied the string around it and threw the braid over her shoulder, letting it fall down her back. Gathering her towel, Calin folded it and set it beside the tub on another small table.

Once she had walked back into her room, she found Legolas sitting in a chair near the door. "Are you alright?" she asked. Legolas shook his head and stood up, smiling sweetly at her. Calin gave a confused glance and walked back over to the wall, retrieving her bow that she had leant up against it.

"You look fantastic," he commented, swiping his gaze over her form and then back to her eyes' to smile. Calin pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured, her voice barely reaching full tone. And before anymore could be said, a light knocking came at the door. Calin cocked an eyebrow and opened the door to reveal a guard standing there. He smiled kindly and cast a glance in behind her to find Legolas when he heard his movement. Raising an eyebrow, the guard looked between Legolas and Calin many times. "Oh!" Calin sounded, realizing how the scene looked. "Legolas – I mean the PRINCE, was helping me with my..." she started, looking down. "My bow!" she added, bringing up her hand to reveal to the guard the bow in her hand. He nodded, a slight curl forming at the side of his lips. Rolling her eyes,' she rest her free hand on her hip. "May I help you?" she asked.

"The king would like to see you in his office." Calin sighed and nodded, placing her bow up against the wall. Nodding to Legolas and the guard, she walked from the room and down the hall towards Thranduil's office.

* * *

"Forgive me that we did not get to business last time I had you come here," Legolas's father said, sitting in his chair behind the desk. He rubbed his face and smiled kindly at Calin when she nodded and sat back in her chair. Sighing, Thranduil pulled another paper and at the bottom placed his signature. "I realize this will be of very short notice, but tomorrow we are to have a dinner in the honor of Erynien's return from Lorien." Calin nodded once again and waited for the king to continue. "She had spent a year there, studying...only Eru knows what..." Calin giggled lightly as the king chuckled and took another piece of paper from the stack.  
  
"That's wonderful for her," Calin said, drifting into dreams of what it would be like to visit such a magical place and study it for a year. Magical, that's what.

"Yes, yes indeed," Thranduil mused. "But, if you would like, you may join us for the dinner." Calin almost jumped from her seat with excite when the king invited her.  
  
"I would love to join you all!" Calin said, smiling brightly. The king chuckled at her excite and set his quill down on the desk.

"Wonderful," he started. "I shall call for a maid to come and bring you to the tailors for measurements." She frowned. "Unless you brought a dress with you?" he asked. Calin shook her head from side to side doubtfully.

"I would not think. It is not exactly a...normal thing to see me in a...well, a dress." The king nodded and smiled kindly, picking his quill back up and taking another paper from the top of the stack. Standing up, Calin curtsied graciously and walked back to the door. Resting her hand on the handle, she stopped and turned. "Would...will there be...a large amount of elves there?" she asked, praying that there would not be too much. Thranduil looked up from his desk and squinted, as if he were thinking.

"Not the entire kingdom, but most of the guests staying in the palace and close friends that have come from far," he said. Calin frowned to herself after curtsying and walking from the room. Wonderful. She was to embarrass herself in front of about...well...a lot of elves. Including Legolas. Just wonderful.

"You must be Calin?" Calin turned to face an unusually short, pudgy elleth behind her, who seemed to be a maid. Calin nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Oh good! Come with me!" she said, turning on her heel and walking down the hall. Calin turned her head to one side and watched the maid, confused on what she was doing.

"Wait," Calin called, picking up her pace to walk just behind the maid.

"Where are you taking me?" The maid then laughed.

"I am taking you to the tailors,' silly girl!" Calin cocked an eyebrow.

"But how did you know? The king never called anyone?" Calin asked, taking long strides in order to keep up with the short, jolly maid, before her. The maid then waved her hand and erupted in laughter once again.

"I was waiting outside!" she answered, causing Calin to shake her head and laugh lightly at the elleth before her. She was definitely an interesting one. "Now! Do you have any preference on color?" she asked, looking back to Calin. "Wait!" she said holding up a finger. "I have the perfect color!" she said, clasping her hands together in front of her own neck.

_**Flashback **_

"_Calin!" Rhiandra called, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Calin hopped up from her bed and ran down the stairs, barefoot and dressed in a pair of overalls with navy shirt tucked under them.  
  
"Yes, mother?" she replied, clasping her hands behind her back and swiping her left foot back and fourth on the floor, appearing very guilty. Rhiandra sighed and chuckled, picking up a dress from the dining table. Calin groaned and threw back her head as her mother held out the soft dress – the one she was to wear to the family get-together. "Pink?" she whined. "Mother, why not navy? Must it be pink?" she complained. Rhiandra huffed and set the dress in Calin's hands. _

"_Pink is the perfect color for you, Calin," her mother said, brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers. Calin shrugged and backed away, stomping up the stairs. _

"_Perfect color..." Calin muttered with a snort. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, she slipped her overalls off and took the dress. With a disgusted look upon her face, Calin pulled the dress up and buttoned it up the front. She stood there before the looking glass, her mouth falling to a frown. Clenching her fists, she held her arms straight and opened the door, walking out into the hall and down the stairs. Rhiandra stood waiting at the bottom and when Calin appeared she stood from her seat and clasped her hands together, a smile gracing her face. _

"_You look darling, Calin," she commented, walking over to her daughter and reaching out to fix the buttons. Calin's face was straight and stern. _

"_I...look...like...a...FAIRY."_

**_End Flashback_**

Calin sighed with fatigue and threw her head back. "Not again."

* * *

Once Calin had left the room, Legolas stood from his seat and nodding to the guard, walked from the room. After shutting the door behind him, he turned the opposite way Calin went and walked about 5 doors down the hall. Stopping at one, he knocked lightly upon the door and put his ear close to it. "Erynien?" he asked. "Are you there?"

"Come in, Legolas," she called, looking up from her book. Legolas slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Smiling to Erynien, he lazily walked over to the bed and plopped down on the edge of it. "What is it?" Erynien asked, sensing the distress in her brother's tone and expression. Legolas looked up and shrugged, moving his gaze out the window.

"I need your help." Erynien nodded and motioned for her older brother to continue. Legolas swallowed softly and began to twiddle his fingers. "Well...not speaking literally...let us just believe that, well...one of my good friends met a woman while he was away." Erynien nodded again and smiled, knowing exactly whom Legolas was talking about. "And...they are wonderful friends now...but he...he feels more..."

"Feels exactly what, Legolas?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well...he...he loves her...at least he believes he does," he murmured. Erynien then grinned and set her book down on the bed. "He does not know what to do."

"Well, then, if he loves her...do you not think he should tell her?" Legolas shrugged and sighed.

"Of course...but...she is very...she scares easily...and she pushes him away when he tries to become closer," Legolas complained, his voice wet with disarray. Erynien nodded, resting her chin in her palm.

"Ah..." she sounded. Sighing, she picked her book back up and looked into it, then back at her brother. "I do not know what to tell you. Maybe you – I mean he should just give it time...and keep on working at it." Legolas exhaled and massaged his face, while standing from his spot.

"Would it be a good idea for him to take her to your dinner tomorrow evening?" Legolas asked, crossing his arms on his chest. Erynien shrugged and cast her blank stare back to the book she was reading.

"Well...maybe...but if she is staying in this palace, then she is already invited," Erynien reminded him with a smirk.

"Yes...I shall remind him of that..." he pondered, looking towards the floor and appearing very guilty.

"Legolas! I am not so simple. I know you are talking about yourself and that woman who accompanied you back to Mirkwood." Legolas cast a sidelong glance at his sister and huffed.

"How did you know I came with her?" he asked, his voice filled with confuse. Erynien grinned.

"Father told me," she answered, causing Legolas to plop back down on the edge of the bed and huff.

"Erynien...I am so confused. I do not know what to do anymore," he started. "In Minas Tirith I tried so hard to have her too fall for me. I was sweet and kind and..." he said, trailing off. "And then when we came here I just decided to forget it and be myself. But she still refuses to open any more than she has! It is as if she has burned her heart and thrown it over her shoulder...never to give it to anyone unless it is just friendship..." he murmured.

"Legolas...how long have you known her?" Erynien asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"About a months time," he answered, causing her to nod and shake her head.

"If she is the way you say...it is amazing that she has already accepted you as a friend!" she said, chuckling. "Legolas...I do not care if you have loved her since the first second you saw her," she explained, rolling her eyes' and not expecting for him to say that it was true. Though if she would of asked...well... "You need to give her time...she will grow closer if you simply let her." Legolas nodde, rubbing his face once again. Time? What was Erynien thinking? What if some other elf came and swept her off her feet while he was WAITING?! He couldn't let that happen. No. Never in his life would he let that happen. And he was to make sure of it.

* * *

Calin hummed a simple tune as she stepped up the last step and turned the last corner towards her room. Her mind was set on the dinner tomorrow night. She was surly to embarrass herself in some way or another...she always managed too. It was almost inevitable.

_**Flashback**_

"_Look, it is the dull family," Neling whispered into Calin's ear as they stood on the outskirts of the family get-together. She pointed over to two old Gondorians, a man and a woman. They were talking to Rhiandra. Calin gathered the skirts of her pink dress and walked over towards her mother. The 'dull' family looked down to Calin with a smile as Rhiandra introduced her daughter to them. Shaking their hands one at a time, Calin smiled sweetly. _

"_Wonderful to meet you. I heard that you were 'dull.' Though, is everyone not pale here in Gondor?" Neling snorted loudly and covered her hand over her mouth as she tried to swallow down her laughs. Calin rose an eyebrow and looked to her cousin. "What is so amusing?" _

_**End Flashback **_

Looking up from the floor and to her door, Calin's eyes' widened as she found her breath leaving. There he was again. He wasn't bluffing when he said he was to never leave her again, was he?! Calin sighed and walked up to her door and looked the elf in the face. Legolas grinned and crossed his arms on his chest. With another sigh, Calin swatted her hands to the side, as if telling him to move over so she could get in her room. "Wait," he said, holding out his hands.

"Yes?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Will you accompany me to the dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, smiling sweetly now. Calin huffed.

"I am already going to attend, you do not have to worry..." she murmured, looking down the hall. Legolas nodded and continued.

"Yes, but...everyone else will have someone there with them. So I ask you. Would YOU like to come to the dinner with ME?" he questioned. Calin sighed and closed her eyes,' trying to clear her head so she could think.

"Maybe," she said, pushing him away so she could get into her room.

"Maybe? So...is that another word for 'yes'?" he asked, following her into the room.

"I do not know, Legolas! Why do you not ask a beautiful elleth to the dinner who is willing? Why me?" Calin asked, throwing her arms in the air then turning to face Legolas, who sighed and walked to stand before her.

"Because I am not interested in any elleth. I would like YOU to come with me. None of them," he said, waving his arm. Calin sighed and looked to the ground, placing her hands on her hips.

"I do not understand," she whimpered, not being able to bring her voice above a whisper. This was all so confusing! He had every eligible elleth in Middle Earth hanging off his every word and ready to do anything for him. He could go with any beautiful elleth that he wanted to go with, yet he asked her! Lifting her confused gaze to meet the troubled blue eyes' of Legolas, she asked again, "Why me?"

* * *

**Cliffhangers - have to love 'em. **

**Heh...terrible chapter. I feel that I am getting bad at writing lately. I think I have to reread my story. The 'dull' thing...Ha-ha...sort of stupid. Obviously Neling meant 'dull' as in boring and uninteresting. I just wanted to show you all though how easily Calin can embarrass herself. Oh and in the flashbacks this chapter...Neling and Calin are around about 7 or 8 years old. Same thing with Legolas in the flashback last chapter (because, remember, I took away the elves immortality...so they age the same as humans in my story).**

**I thought a lot about the way Calin acts. She is VERY inconsistent. She changes her mind so much! And sometimes it will take her days to realize something, then at other times she comes to terms in a matter of minutes, because all she might need is a couple words to clear things up. I also thought about who she is. The more and more I think about it...the more and more I come to believe that she IS a Mary-Sue. Darn. I really tried to keep her from being one. But you know...it's so tough...especially when you mean for it to be a happy ending Legomance. It's darn tough. --shrivels up and dies-- **

**.:krista:.**

**P.S. I really have a lot of time on my hands lately. So chapters' will be coming quicker...I just don't know when I'll be able to post them since I have to find another computer to use. Though my little sister told me today that my dad was thinking of getting a new computer for the Internet and our games (which is mostly just _The Sims_). Its tough, because my dad does stuff for his job on the computer and when it's messed up...he can't work. So...yeah. Hopefully that happens so everything can be normal again. **


	16. I Cannot

**Why, hello! **

**My Internet is back! Huzzah! **

**Halloween was GREAT! I LOVE Halloween. It's so fun! The only thing is...I got ONE trick-or-treater this year. It was so SAD. You see...the post lights on the street don't come all the way down to my house, so not many kids come. So, in attempt to gather people, I sat out in the front yard and ran across the yard (in the total dark...other than the light from the jack-o-lantern... with the mask on from the movie _Scream_) like a maniac every time a car went by. Yeah...I'm totally weird. I know. My dad told me (though he was only joking) to take the candy bucket and throw a piece at each passing car. I was going to do it too! But then he said I couldn't... Ah well...it was all good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Rings_. **

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

"I accepted! I cannot believe I accepted!" Calin yelped to herself as she shut the door behind her. Leaning up against the door, she slid down the back of it and pulled her legs to her chest. Calin wrapped her arms around her legs and stuffed her face into the hole. "What was I thinking?" she whispered to herself. 'You were thinking clearly, Calin...for once,' her mind told her as if to slap her from her idiocy. Calin clenched her fists and slammed one upon the floor beside her, thinking about how she had given in so easily.

**_Flashback_**

"_I do not understand," she whimpered, not being able to bring her voice above a whisper. This was all so confusing! He had every eligible elleth in Middle Earth hanging off his every word and ready to do anything for him. He could go with any beautiful elleth that he wanted to go with, yet he asked her! Lifting her confused gaze to meet the troubled blue eyes' of Legolas, she asked again, "Why me?" _

"_Because Calin..." he said, lowering his face to the ground and looking back up to her eyes.' He truly did not know what to say! What if he told her the truth? Would she back away and run from him like there were to be no tomorrow? Or would she just take it all in, breathe deeply, and move on? He wanted to tell her, too. Oh how he wanted too! It was like a silent force, boiling in his heart, pleading to be let free. No matter how hard he pushed to keep the feeling down, it always prevailed and made him do the things that he would always end up regretting in some way or another. How would he get through without ever telling her his feelings if he were to wait as Erynien said? _

"_Because...?" she asked, wishing that he would just answer her and get it over with so she could close the door behind him and forget about everything. _

"_Calin," he whispered, taking a step closer and twiddling his thumb. "Why do you think about the other women? I do not care about any of them. Just you." Calin gulped. Slowly reaching out, Legolas grasped her hand and held it in his. "Will you?" he asked. "Please?" _

"_Legolas..." she murmured. _

"_Say yes," he pleaded, tightening his grip. Calin swallowed harshly and exhaled, lifting her gaze to his. There...it was done. Finished with. She had looked into his eyes' and saw his feelings. She could not say no now. There was no way she could do that. It was as if his spirit had taken over hers and compelled it to do what he desired. If she were to break the trance now...who knows what would happen. She slowly let her jaw drop open and, in a shallow whisper, uttered her answer. _

"_Yes."_

_**End Flashback **_

Calin moaned and let her head fall back to hit the door, silently cursing herself when it hit harder than expected. "How does he do that?" she asked herself, thinking about how he seemed to have almost complete control over her. All she needed was a simple touch or a look in the eyes' and she was his to do what he wanted. No one had ever had that affect on her. No one. Why start now? Why start with an elven prince who seems to be so arrogant that he never gives up and faces facts?! Why? Because fate was against her wishes, that's why. And no matter how hard she could try, she would never be able to change that. It was just that. Fate was not to be tangled with. It was as impossible as trying to erase carved words in stone. Never to be done and never to be tried...until someone with a heart of pride came along that was willing to.

Picking herself up from her spot against the door, Calin lazily strolled over to her wardrobe and flung the doors open. She then threaded through the items, in search for a nightshift. And finding exactly what she wanted, Calin pulled a piece from the wardrobe. She quickly changed from her tunic and leggings into the soft, pearly white nightshift, and dropped her dirty clothes into a basket beside bathroom door. With a large yawn, Calin unwove her braid and ran her fingers through her hair, ridding it of some knots. After one last look around her, Calin yawned once more and climbed under the sheets of her bed.

Sleep was a terribly hard state to catch that night as Calin lie in bed. She tossed and turned, not being able to take her thoughts off of the coming events. Other than getting to meet many different elves, she was not one bit excited anymore about attending the dinner. She never even should have accepted the invitation in the first place! How did she not know that it was to turn into a very large event for her, where she would obviously embarrass herself in one way or another? She was blind, that's why. Blind with excite when she thought about how she would attend an elven dinner. Not once before she accepted did she think about what she was to wear or whom she was to go with. And in her dim room that night with the candle flame flickering against her face, Calin decided that she never were to answer without thinking thoroughly before. This including, not looking into Legolas's eyes' ever again, for that would just ruin her plan. It sure would.

* * *

After having a terrible night for sleeping, Calin was woken just after dawn. Neither by the whistling of birds, nor the sound of the wind howling against her bedroom window was the force to awake her in such deep sleep. But instead, a repetitive knocking at her door. Calin groaned many times, waving it off and telling the person to leave her be and let her have some rest. But it just didn't give up. The knocking filled her ears and her mind, flying to and fro inside her head, bouncing off each side with a loud thud. Her head was pounding with a severe headache and the damn banging against her door was certainly not helping. Calin lifted up her arms and slammed them down to her pillow, as she tried to ignore the person at her door. Though, no matter how hard she tried, it was useless. She was about to go crazy and she was not going to hide it.

Calin threw back her sheets and climbed out of bed. Setting her bare feet against the wooden floor she shivered and stood up. Stomping over to the door, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her nightshift down to its full length. With a rough jolt, she flung open the door, causing the maid standing on the other side of the door to jump back. Calin rest her hands upon her hips and pushed one foot to the side, balancing her weight on the other. Setting her stern, cold gaze upon the jolly maid (who wasn't so jolly as of now) she had met yesterday, Calin narrowed her eyes' and spoke. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice icy and flat.

The maid, set aback by Calin's current mood, took a slow step back. With one icier stare from Calin, the maid held out her arms, revealing to Calin a simple box. Calin blinked and shook her head as she remembered the day this adventure had started.

_**Flashback**_

_A large smile grew upon Calin's face, but Neling only looked back in fear. "What?" Calin asked with haste. Neling's jaw began to drop and she put her free hand on her hip, all while staring back at Calin._

_"You are to wear that outfit to the palace?!" she shot back, not diverting her gaze from the girl standing before her. Calin crossed her arms' on her chest and raised her head._

_"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" she replied. Neling only stared back at her and an expression hit her face as if she was to ask her if she was crazy. "No? Good then, we shall be on our way." Neling then put up her hands, holding Calin back from leaving her home._

_"Oh no. You are not going to prance around like that in the palace," Neling began. "Good thing I had suspected this to happen, Calin, for I have brought you a gift," Neling added with a sly smirk playing across her lips. Calin narrowed her eyes and stayed silent, causing her cousin to only shove the box into her arms'._

_"You cannot be serious!" Calin shrieked.  
  
"Oh," Neling started as she lifted her index finger in the air. "But I am."_

_**End Flashback**_

It was happening all over again. And if the day were to go the same way...well it would not be exactly too successful of a day. That specific day, Calin had not gotten one glance at King Elessar, but only bumped into the Prince (whom she was terribly rude too that day...and at this moment, was glad she had been). Calin reached out and placed her hands under the package, pulling it towards her. If she wanted the day to be different, she had to start out different. And today, she was going to be positive about the dress and accept it freely. "I hope that the gown is to your liking," the maid muttered politely. Calin rose her gaze from the box and nodded to the maid, a small smile growing at the corners of her lips.

"I appreciate it, thank you," she replied, trying not to scare away the elleth as she most likely frightened. And before she had time to say any more words, the maid had turned and began her walk back to the seamstress's house.

Calin backed back into her room and folded her fingers around the doorknob, closing the door shut. With a heavy sigh, she set the box down on the bed and rubbed her hands together. She was obviously nervous at the sight of the gown and prayed that it was not to fancy and delicate, for it would not match her at all. Shutting her eyes' tight, Calin reached out and pulled the top of the box off, setting it down next to the box. She then moved her hands to the inside of the box and set them down lightly on the fabric. Running her hands up the smooth cloth, she picked it up at the top and lifted it from the box to hold it before her.

With the slightest movement, she cracked her eyes' open slowly to see the beautifully crafted gown. It was amazing! And she had to admit it. Surprisingly and to her own relief, the color was not pink, but a soft lilac color. Straining her eyes' over the fabric, she examined the dull, silky texture of it. The dress was so simple, with a neckline that reached round the shoulders and across her chest. At the waist, was a V where the fabric was sowed together, forming small ripples in the thin fabric from her waist down. Yet, how so plain it was...it was utterly brilliant.

Calin sighed. This wasn't her. Yet, it was designed to be on her. Was this how everyone there saw her since she wasn't always dressed in her normal slacks and shirts? Was this what people and elves saw when she roamed around Mirkwood in her tunic and leggings? Was this how she had presented herself? How was she to wear this? It was not her. Wearing it would be a lie! But in a way...it was her...simple and plain. She had to wear it. It would surly offend the seamstress who made it if she did not. Oh how unhappy Calin was that Neling wasn't at her side, cheering her on. Neling would surly never believe her if she were to tell her. Not in a million years would Neling believe her!

With one more skeptical sweep of Calin's gaze over the dress, she turned her head to an angle and set it on the bed. The dinner was to be held just after noon and here it was five hours from then. What was she to do? Being as tired as she was, she plopped back down onto her bed and grasped a book she had placed on the nightstand...a novel she had borrowed from the library. It was an amazing book and spoke of a tale between two complete strangers that went to war with each other over the silliest and most immoral arguments. Calin flipped the page and read on, chuckling here and there. But as time went on, she felt her eyes' dry up and her eyelids dropping. Giving into the temptation of sleep, she let her eyes fall shut, and her mind drift off.

* * *

Calin's eyelids fluttered open to the late morning. Narrowing her eyes' and furrowing her eyebrow she looked around herself and thought. "Did I really sleep that late?" she murmured, massaging her face. Then it hit her. She was woken rudely. She received her dress, which was alright by the way. Then she read and fell...ASLEEP?! How could she have? She knew that she had to go to the dinner that day! Oh how could it get any worse? Calin jumped from her bed and went to her wardrobe, pulling a tunic and leggings from the shelves. But one more thought and she froze in her steps. Calin shoved the clothing back into the wardrobe and ran to the bed, grabbing the dress and folding it over her arm as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Not wasting any time whatsoever, Calin quickly drew her bath and undressed. Hopping into the warm water, she quickly dunked her head and lathered it with soap. She scrubbed at her hair and squeezed the foam from the soap out once she was finished cleaning the rest of her body. And as quickly as she had gotten in and done her business, she was out, toweling herself off.

She then eyed around the room quickly and rushed over to a glass cabinet when she saw that it held lotions inside. Calin picked out a lilac fragrant lotion to match the color of her dress and quickly squirted some into her palm. Rubbing her hands together, she spread it out over her hands, chest, and neck, creating a soft, clean look on her skin. Now it was time for her hair. Oh...how was she to do it! It was soaking wet! She then grabbed another towel from the rack and flipped her head upside-down. With the towel, she massaged her head and shook it off, trying as best she could to dry it as quickly as humanly possible, followed by quickly pulling on her undergarments and the slip that was made for the dress.

Now it was time for the real fight. Calin closed her eyes' and sighed, stepping up to the folded dress upon a small table. She put out her arms and grasped the dress. With a shake of her head, she unlaced the strings. Sighing to herself, she put the dress back on the table and walked out of the bathroom and to her bedroom door.

Calin quietly poked her head out the crack of her door and the door framing and looked to both sides. Pursing her lips she whistled to the guard who was standing at the end of the hall. After only few seconds, he looked to her direction and she smiled. "I need a maid in here," Calin said kindly. With a curt nod, the guard left and within minutes was coming around the corner, a maid towing behind him. Calin waved the maid into her room and went to the bathroom. "I am in here," she called, lending the maid a hand in finding her. The maid walked into the bath and nodded politely, clasping her hands behind her back.

"How may I be of your assistance, lady?" she asked. Calin waved her hand and chuckled.

"It is just Calin...please...I am sure not used to being called 'lady,'" she informed, shaking her head. "But, that is beside the point, if you would be so kind, could you help me?" Calin questioned, picking up her dress to show the maid what she was talking about. The maid nodded and smiled kindly, waiting for her to put the dress on over her slip so she could lace it up. "Thank you so much," she said, smiling to the maid. "It would not of been a pretty sight if I would have tried on my own." The maid chuckled and took hold of the laces on the back of the dress once Calin had slipped it on. Threading each lace through numerous holes up the back, she quickly had the back section done. Calin then turned to the side and lifted her arm a little so the maid could thread the laces that went down from the shoulder to the middle of her hand. At the end of each lace, she tied a simple bow, which hung from her hands and a couple inches down her back.

Backing away the maid tilted her head to the side and set her hands on her hips. She then pointed to Calin's hair and murmured to herself. "Excuse me?" Calin asked, turning her head to the side so she could listen better.

"Would you like me...to do your hair?" she offered, trying not to offend Calin in any way. Calin tapped her finger against her thigh as she thought, and moments later, she nodded slowly and put on a half smile.

"That would be nice," she commented, accepting the maids offer. And with that, Calin sat herself down in a chair before the looking glass and handed a brush to the maid. Running the brush through her hair, she rid it of all the knots and smoothed it out.

"I know something that would suit you perfectly," she told Calin, smiling at her through the mirror. She slowly gathered her hair, pulled it back and twisted it gently. The maid then wound the twist into a bun that resembled a swirl. With a long piece of string, she tied it up. At the front, she left one, small wavy bunch on each side of Calin's face. "May I?" she asked, holding up a pair of scissors. Calin nodded soundly and with that, the maid cut each strand, so each one just reached below Calin's cheekbones. "You look wonderful," she said, setting the scissors back onto the table. And she did. It was just her. The hair and the dress looked...right. They fit her wonderfully. Calin smirked at her reflection, not finding it absolutely as horrible as she had expected.

"Thank you so much," Calin said, standing up and smiling at the maid before her.

"You are very welcome, dear," she said patting Calin on the arm and then walking from the room.

Calin yawned and lazily walked out into her bedroom. It was past midday now and Legolas would soon be knocking at her door, ready to lead her down to the dining hall. With a deep breath, Calin sat on the edge of her bed, twiddling her fingers. 'You will be fine,' her mind told her, only to get a harsh scowl from Calin. "How can I think such a thing?" she asked herself, throwing her head back and remembering all the times she had gotten herself into trouble or just plain embarrassed herself. It was as if she were immune to having a good time when she was so nerved as she usually was. And it had all started the day she was born into this world.

Deciding that it would be a good idea to wear a pair of shoes as one normally would, Calin arose from her seat. She walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors, looking towards the bottom in search of a good pair of shoes to wear. Kneeling down, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the edge of a clean pair of cream colored, suede boots. Calin then took her spot on her bed once again, only to hear a knock at her door. "One second!" she called out, slipping her feet into the boots. Then she walked over to the full-length mirror and took a quick look. Swiping out the ripples in the fabric, she took a deep breath and walked to the door, grasping the handle and pulling the door open. "Hello!" Calin squeaked, wiping the strands of hair from her face.

Legolas gave no answer. Instead he spent a bit of time standing there, looking her over with his wide eyes.' Calin fidgeted and pulled at her sleeves as the elf in front of her gawked at her. His gaze was like a laser, burning holes through her wherever her set his eyes' on. His eyes' traveled all the way from her ankles, up her legs, around her shallow waist, and all the way up to her eyes' as his own lips curled into a smirk. She slowly felt a tingling and burning fire creep up her entire body, until her face was flushed and most likely, pink in the cheeks. With an audible clear of her throat, Legolas snapped from his daze and closed his eyes.' Opening them once again, he slowly reached out and gently took Calin's hand. And never taking his eyes' off hers, he carefully kissed the top of her hand. "You look gorgeous, Calin," he whispered, letting go of her hand.

Calin froze. What? Gorgeous?! Surly that was a first! Calin blinked and...blinked again. Her mind was blank, yet racing in every possible way to utter a few words of thanks. She was lost. Lost in a world of surprise and shock. Maybe he was just saying that to make her feel better. Though...he sure looked like he meant it when he was ogling at her, as he was a moment before! Why had she been so worried? Legolas obviously approved. 'Put yourself together!' her mind shrieked at her. Calin gulped and managed to crack a smile. "Thank you," she said, brushing her loose strands behind her ears, only to have them fall out again.

Legolas then straightened out and brushed his light blue tunic free of wrinkles. With a playful smirk, he offered her his arm and asked, "May I?" Calin chuckled lightly and sighed, putting her useless and annoying nerves behind her. She then reached out and slipped her arm around his.

"Of course, you may."

"Why, thank you," he replied playfully, bringing his arm closer to his body, in order to pull her closer to him. Calin smiled and looked up to Legolas, who grinned back down to her. Calin's stomach flipped and danced as her eyes' met his for that split second before they both looked towards the dining hall. The hell with everything else! Who cares if she makes a mistake at the dinner table or embarrasses herself terribly? Legolas sure won't care. Calin smirked to herself. Never mind the other elves. It was just her and Legolas as he had said the night before. She was going to have a good time tonight. And nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

And as soon as they had left her room, they arrived at the front doors of the dining hall. Legolas nodded to the guards, who in turn, bowed slightly to him. The guards then both pulled at one handle each and brought the doors open. Calin glanced inside the room and looked around, wide-eyed. There was so many of them! Each and every elf, then stood from their seat and smiled to the prince and Calin. Legolas grinned and tightened his hold on Calin's arm, bringing his fingers down to interlock with hers. Calin breathed deep and exhaled, walking at Legolas's side to their seats. She kept her gaze straight ahead, but could hear the whispers filling the room. Obviously no one had really taken notice of their friendship...or whatever the jumbled, confusing relationship of theirs was.

Once they reached their seats, both sat down and looked to each other. Legolas grinned playfully down to Calin, who smirked lightly. Calin then folded her hands on her lap and cast her gaze around the room. She watched intently on how smooth and elegant all the different elves were. They all talked with a sense of calmness and grace, which made Calin feel as if she were an immature little child, sitting in a room filled with wise adults, of whom she'd never live up to. Calin felt vulnerable. Yet at the same time, ever lucky to be in such surroundings. How many humans would have this type of amazing chance? Not many, that's how much.

The doors to the dining hall opened then, to reveal a beautiful elleth, who came gracefully through the doors. She looked so...majestic! Her hair was of a very pale golden color and her face almost as fair and pale as Calin had ever seen before. It was Erynien, whose blue eyes' flashed around the room and rest on Legolas. She then moved her gaze to Calin. With a polite nod, her mouth curled into a smile and she gleamed, happy that her brother had finally found someone he was interested in. Erynien then walked to her seat on the opposite side of her father that Legolas and Calin were sitting on. She gently placed herself on the seat and looked up, smiling elegantly. And it was after that, that once again, the quiet chatter began and filled the room.  
  
Dinner was amazing. Calin gawked at all the wonderful and rare fruits that covered the table as the trays were passed around. Each tasted as sweet as ever and within minutes, Calin had found her new favorite, though every time she would try a new one, that new one would automatically become her favorite. She would occasionally look up to Legolas and grin. How lucky was she? Really? Seeing her position, as of now, she could not even dare think that she was not lucky! Once she was finished with eating, Calin folded her hands on her lap and smirked, staring ahead of her and thinking of her life lately. And she definitely could not complain.

Waking her from her daze, Legolas slowly crept his hand out under the table. He then grabbed hold of Calin's hand and held it in his, smiling down at her the entire time. Calin jumped slightly and looked up, her gaze meeting Legolas's. "Hi," she said sweetly, snapping back into reality. Legolas grinned and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hello." Calin chuckled and looked down, staring at their interlocked fingers. It felt so good. So good just to be near him and holding his hand. Calin was getting attached. And she knew it. How was she ever to go on after this? How would she untie the bonds and let go, leaving back for Minas Tirith when her time here had come to an end? Sighing, she cast her gaze around the room. Elves were leaving and others talking to Erynien or a close friend. "Calin?" Legolas asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured, still watching the elves around her. Legolas then leaned in and whispered into Calin's ear.

"Come outside with me?" he asked, his voice husky and dry. Calin gulped softly and turned her gaze to him, to find Legolas staring back down at her.

"Alright," she whispered back. They both then stood from their seats and, locked in their own little world, grasped each others hand and walked from the room. Their leaving was not noticed by anyone, but the eyes' of Erynien. Erynien then smirked and thought to herself, 'Be careful, brother,' as their shadows disappeared from the room.

Still hand in hand, Legolas led Calin outside. The air was crisp and cool, but held a certain warmth to it as the stars shone down through the trees. Calin gazed up into the sky, wondering at how amazingly the sky was colored. It was blue as blue could be and the stars gleamed silvery against it, shining down onto them. "It is a wonderful night," Legolas whispered, looking up to the sky as he sat down on a stone bench. Calin nodded dreamily and sat beside him.

"It is," she replied, taking a sidelong glance at the elf beside her. Then there came the question again. It was like a rat, always chewing in the back of her mind, never giving her a moment's peace. Calin sighed and then folded her hands on her lap. "Legolas?" she asked. Legolas looked down, waiting for her to continue, but she did not.

"Yes?" he questioned. Calin cast another sidelong glance at him and looked down, twiddling her fingers.

"I have been thinking," she said slowly.

"About what?" Legolas asked, hoping that something good was to come. Calin gulped softly and began again.

"I have been thinking about...going back home...to Minas Tirith." Legolas froze. What? She could not leave now. Legolas was far too attached. He would never let her leave like that. He would die of loneliness and want! How could she do this?! Legolas then tightened his grip on her hand and put on a stern expression. This was it. This is where he was going to put it all on the line to keep her company. He could not go back now. No more waiting, no more putting off. The time was there and right then. And Legolas was going to take advantage of it.

"I would not be able to let go," Legolas muttered. Calin rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Legolas...what are you talking about?" she asked, confused as to what he was implying. Legolas looked down then back to her eyes, grasping her hand.

"I cannot let you go." Calin's mouth dropped open and she felt her eyes' widen in shock.

"What?" she questioned, pulling her hand away from his. Legolas shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Do you think you can keep me here?! You cannot do that!" she yelped, standing from her seat on the bench. Who did he think he was?!  
  
"No, Calin," Legolas said, jumping up after her. "You do not understand." Calin crossed her arms on her chest and huffed, wishing she could just run away and never see him again for what he seemed to be implying.

"Oh? Tell me then! What exactly did you mean?" she seethed, glaring at the elf before her. With a deep breath, Legolas closed his eyes' and began.

"Calin...I...I...what I meant was...I..."

* * *

**How'd you all like the chapter?! I think I did darn well this time around! It's the longest chapter yet! I am so proud of Calin. Finally forgetting about her stupid beliefs and wearing a dress (gown, mind you) freely. I am so happy that she finally listened to Legolas, too, and allowed herself to have a good time. Yay, Calin! Mwahahaha. I love to leave you people hanging. I was once told that I was pure evil. Truly, I was. Anyway, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger...it's fun to have cliffhangers...well...when I'm the one writing them.**

"**Couldn't resist, mate." – Jack Sparrow, _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Ha-ha-ha. Now that, I could not resist.**

**Review please!**

**.:krista:.**


	17. I Have No Say Now

**Hello, again! **

**How are you all doing? Fantastic, I hope, because I'm doing alright myself. **

**I decided to update again! How kind of me! Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews. You people are what keep me writing. For serious. I wouldn't write if I didn't get the fabulous reviews from you all. Love you all. Even the people that have me on their author alert list or their favorites list, but never review. Yes, I'm talking to you. Review! Please! I want to know what you think and if you have any help for me! I hope you all enjoy the update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Rings_. **

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

"Calin...I...I...what I meant was...I..." Calin huffed and took a few steps back. She just wasn't going to take this anymore. Calin was sick of his games. She was sick of his mysterious cover at times. And she was definitely sick of hearing him tell her what she should do and not do. Really, who did he think he was? Ruler of the entire world?! No. He surely wasn't. And maybe, this would be a good time for him to find out. Calin put her arms out and broke his stuttering to a stop. 

"Legolas...if you cannot answer a simple question...then come to me when you can." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Stopping halfway to the building, she turned and said blankly, "I shall be in my room." Then she was gone. Legolas moaned tiredly and fell onto the bench, throwing his face in his hands. How could he of been so mindless? He couldn't even speak for gosh sakes! All he did was sit there like a stuttering dumb hormonal boy, who had no idea whatsoever to say. Though the words were sitting there in the back of his mind, pointing and laughing at him. With another frustrated moan, Legolas lifted from his seat and set off after Calin.

-----

Throwing the door shut behind her, Calin sternly walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She threw her face into her hands and groaned. How could he say such a thing?! How could he even _think_ such a thing?! Calin was beyond upset now. Her mind was fuming and she was about ready to run from him and never look back, never to remember him or anything they went through together. 'How could you just leave him out there like that?' he mind asked her, scowl in its voice. Calin lifted her face from her hands and gazed straight ahead, but not really focusing on anything. She _had_ been...well...quite harsh on him. He was probably surprised beyond words at her reply if that was indeed not what he had meant. Calin gasped to herself quietly. What had she done?

-----

Legolas's heart thudded in his chest as he saw Calin's door come into view. Suddenly, his breath was caught. What was wrong with him?! Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and walked on. Slowly he lifted his hand and knocked upon the wooden door, sending an echoing throughout the hall. Then there it was. Footsteps on the other side of the door. Legolas's heart began to race. The soft padding of the shoes upon the wooden floor became louder and louder in Legolas's ears as seconds passed. He felt as if his heart was to jump into his throat at any second and there was no controlling it. The doorknob turned. He held his breath.

"Yes?" she asked, blankly. "Can you speak now?" Legolas nodded slightly and drew in a large breath.

"I am sorry, Calin...I truly was not thinking correctly..." Watching his saddened facial expression intently, Calin, cocked an eyebrow skeptically. After waiting a few seconds, she sighed and dropped her hands from their spot on her waist.

"Well...I believe I should be apologizing too..." Legolas raised his head and looked to her, confusion written all over his face. Letting out a small chuckle, Calin smirked and looked to the floor, clasping her hands together. "I...did not give you a chance..." she muttered. "I never really have..." And before Calin could continue further, Legolas threw his arms around her and pulled her body to him. Calin jumped slightly, startled by his sudden reaction, but soon wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him back lightly. "I did not know it meant so much to you," Calin murmured into his tunic as he pulled her tighter, breathing in her scent and trying to save this moment for forever.

"It does," he whispered back. Calin sighed silently, feeling the soft skin of his hand on the back of her neck as he began to pull away, sending shivers up her body. "I have a surprise for you...I shall be back in the morn," Legolas added, smiling brightly down to Calin, causing her knees to go weak and her lips to curl into a small smile. He then bent down and sweetly kissed the side of her cheek, letting his soft lips linger on it for a moment, before turning and walking down the hall. Calin stood at her door, her expression speaking of many things including utter shock and...bliss. She was accepting the fact freely now. Bliss. She was happy. Her mind was singing with bliss as she stood there, watching his retreating shadow.

-----

A light rapping began to sound through the room as Calin's eyelashes fluttered open. The air was fresh and cool as she breathed in deep and exhaled loudly. Bringing up her hands, she massaged her face and attempted to rub the dry feeling from her eyes.' Calin threw back her arms and sighed, letting her eyes' slip shut. But before she could get a minute more worth of rest, the light rapping began once again. Calin furrowed her eyebrows and slowly slid her arms down to her side. Cracking one eye open, she carefully turned her face towards the source of the rapping.

"Aie!" Calin yelped as she shook at the surprise of seeing an elf placed at her bedside. The elf smiled sweetly and folded his arms on the side of the bed, resting his chin on his arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked hastily as she slowly inched towards the opposite side of her bed. The elf just shrugged and smirked.

"Good morning to you as well, Calin," he said, sighing heavily. Calin cocked an eyebrow and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Sleep well?" he questioned, holding one arm out so he could observe and pick at his nails. Calin lifted her chin and leant up against the backboard of the bed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"As a matter of fact, Legolas, I did," she replied, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the elf across from her. Legolas grinned and stood up from his spot on the floor. "Why are you here in my room?" she asked again, causing Legolas to chuckle and sigh.

"Well, you see...I had this idea..." he stated, drifting off near the end. Calin rose an eyebrow and looked to him with a questioning expression. "I was thinking that," he began again, walking over to the door and picking up a basket that was placed next to the wall. "I was thinking that we might be able to go out," he finished. Calin shifted.

"And what would this 'going out' of yours include?" she asked, suspicion trickling from her words. Legolas slowly walked back to her bedside, holding the basket in his hand.

"Why so suspicious?" Legolas asked dubiously. "All I wanted to do was," he said, opening the basket up and revealing the contents to Calin, "have some breakfast with you, Calin." Calin's eyebrows rose and she blinked, surprised. It seemed so...sweet and...romantic? 'Only if you want it to be,' she thought to herself with a snort. "Do you accept?" he asked, holding the basket open and watching her intently. Calin sighed and she threw back her head, accidentally hitting the backboard (like she did so often) and silently cursed herself for it.

"I suppose..." she answered wearily as a yawn escaped her throat. Legolas grinned and closed the basket. He the made his way over to Calin's bathroom and pulled the door open. Turning back to Calin, he smiled and nodded to the bathroom.

"I had the maids' draw a bath for you," he explained kindly. Calin nodded and smiled lightly. "I shall be waiting when you are finished, Calin," he added. And after smiling sweetly once again, he picked up his basket and drifted from the room.

Calin blinked. Rubbing her eyes,' she rose from the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. After blinking many more times to try and cease the dry feeling, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The air was fairly warmer inside the room and a sweet smelling fragrance was flowing from the washing tub. She shed her gown and hung it by the hood on a hook protruding from the wall. Then after pulling at the piece of woven string, her hair fell down to its length. Slipping into the water, she breathed in the rosy smelling fragrance and sighed as its intoxicating aroma filled her senses.

After resting and washing up, she climbed from the tub and wrapped a towel round her body. Throwing her hair to one side, she held it over the tub and wrung the water from it. Calin then picked a brush from a basket and ran it through her hair, smoothing it out. When she was finished, she shook her head from side to side a little to help dry it off and set the brush back into the basket.

With her towel still wrapped round her, she opened the bathroom door and walked back into her room. Calin froze when her eyes' immediately fell upon her bed. There, smoothed out on her bed, was a beautiful new elven tunic and a pair of matching leggings. She slowly walked over to the bed and reached out, letting her fingers trail down the soft, silky fabric of the light green tunic. And the stitching! The designs were so intricate and amazing, seeming to be only meant for something as divine as an elf. Calin's lips parted and curled into a small smile as she awed at the beauty of the pieces lying before her.

Not wasting any more time, she pulled the tunic over her head and buttoned the top button. She then tugged the cream colored leggings on and smoothed the tunic down, finding that it reached a couple centimeters above her knees. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Calin slipped her feet into her suede, cream colored boots. Calin then stood up and sighed deeply. Before walking out she stopped before the looking glass and smiled softly. For the first time in years, a sense of pride came over her as she examined her reflection.

"Calin?" Legolas called from outside her door. Calin the quickly wrung her hair out once more into the towel and set the towel on a small table in the bathroom. She then walked back over to the door and placed her hand upon the handle. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door and smiled lightly. Legolas grinned and after eyeing her quickly, he smiled sweetly. "You look wonderful, as usual, Calin," he commented. Calin smiled weakly as she felt her face beginning to warm fiercely.

"T-thank you," Calin stuttered. Legolas closed the door behind Calin and picking up his basket, began to walk down the hall with Calin at his side. "So...where are we off to?" she asked, throwing her arms in the air. Legolas chuckled and nodded ahead of himself.

"We are off to our spot!" he said, flashing a smile in Calin's direction. Calin snorted.

"We have a 'spot'?" she asked incredulously.

"Well...no...but we shall," Legolas answered with a smirk.

"Ah, I see," Calin added, holding up her index finger and chuckling.

-----

It was about an hour later when Calin and Legolas finally neared their destination. They had walked far into the woods in the opposite direction of the spring Legolas had last taken Calin to. Legolas soon stopped at the front of a cave opening. "Take my hand, Calin," he said, holding out his hand for Calin to take. She slowly reached out and grasped Legolas's hand, feeling his warmth pulse onto her skin. Calin exhaled shakily as Legolas began to walk into the dark cave.

The inside of the cave was moist and the sound of dripping water echoed throughout it. Calin shivered slightly and squeezed Legolas's hand as he led her towards the small shadow of light at the other side of the cave. The air around her was still and cool, but warmed when they finally reached the other side. Letting go of Legolas's hand, Calin brushed some hair from her face and walked at Legolas's side. "We will soon be there," Legolas said, looking off into the distance. Calin nodded and smiled when she looked down through the trees and found that they were about to come upon a small clearing.

The sound of water crashing began to ring in Calin's ears as they came upon the clearing. There in the corner, was a waterfall rising a good hundred feet above the ground and over a rocky hill. Moss was growing on the rocks, which added a beautiful touch to the scene. Calin slowly hopped over the stream from the falls and looked up, feeling the fresh mist blow upon her face. At the foot of the falls, where there was a small patch of grass, Calin plopped down and closed her eyes,' breathing in the sweet scent of her surroundings. It was so refreshing! And Calin was going to enjoy it. "Are you going to join me or are you to just stand there and observe?" she asked, resting on her elbows and her legs crossed at the ankles. Legolas blinked out of his daze and cracked a small smile, mesmerized by his surroundings and the fact that she was actually there with him at her own will.

"Of course," he answered, stepping over the stream and walking over to where Calin was sitting. He gently set the basket down on the ground and sat next to where Calin was lying peacefully. "Hungry?" he asked simply. Calin sat up and grinned, sighing.

"Very," she said, rubbing her stomach. Legolas chuckled and took the basket, setting it before him.

-----

"I am quite impressed, Legolas," Calin remarked, flopping back onto the grass and closing her eyes.' "I did not expect you to be such a wonderful cook," she added, while resting her hand on her stomach. Legolas laughed and moved the basket to the side as he too, lay back onto the grass, linking his hands behind his head.

"To speak the truth, Calin...I am terribly sorry...but I did not prepare that," he confessed, placing a hand on his heart. Calin giggled and sighed.

"Oh!" she said smacking his arm lightly. "I am most upset with you, Legolas," Calin joked with mock anger and sadness. Legolas smirked and sat up.

"Calin?" he asked, his tone becoming low. Calin blinked and sat up slowly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" she inquired, wondering why he had a sudden change of mood. Legolas exhaled heavily and looked to the ground, twiddling his fingers.

"Have you ever been in love, Calin?" he asked, looking up to the sky and squinting his eyes.' Calin froze. Her eyes' widened and, if it could of happened, her jaw would of dropped and planted itself six feet under ground. Casting her glance to the ground, Calin twisted the hem of her tunic around her finger and opening and closing her mouth time and time again, trying to answer.

"I...I...well...I-I do not know...I do not...believe so..." Legolas smirked to himself and pressed on.

"Do you believe that someone can fall in love at first sight?" he asked. Calin wiped her brow and stammered.

"Uh...I...maybe?" she answered, not having any clue whatsoever about what to say. Legolas nodded and grinned, feeling as though he was heading right towards where he needed to. "Have you?" she asked. "Ever been in love, I mean," she finished. Legolas sighed, casting a sidelong glance at Calin, who was watching him intently.  
  
"Yes...I have," he answered. Calin nodded absently and gazed into the distance.

"She was probably beautiful," she mused. Legolas turned his gaze to Calin and smiled softly. Was that...envy he heard in her voice?

"She IS beautiful," he murmured, throwing yet another clue Calin's way. Calin cocked an eyebrow and rest her chin in her hands.

"Who was she?" Legolas sighed and gazed into the stream, watching the smooth water flow over the rocks. How many clues did he have to shove into her face to get her to understand?!

"...The woman who stole my heart." Calin nodded and smiled weakly, feeling somewhat sad for Legolas because of how she assumed he had lost a love. Linking her hands behind her head, Calin rest her head in the palm of her hands and sighed heavily. Her eyes' began to drift to a close as she found the sound of the waterfall and the song of the birds to be very comforting and peaceful. But then the unexpected crashed down to her. A soft, tender pair of lips pressed to her own and pulled away as quickly as it had happened. Calin slowly cracked her eyes' open and met the fiery eyes' of Legolas staring down at her. It was as if her body was frozen in a block of eternal ice. No matter how much she tried, she just could not bring herself to move!

Legolas smiled sweetly and lay on his side, his head propped up on one arm. 'All right, no more holding back,' he told himself. He carefully brought out his arm and pushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Leaning in again, Legolas placed a gentle kiss on her jaw, followed by another right below her ear. Calin shook. She felt like jumping at his touch! It had been so long since she had felt that certain feeling under her skin when he touched her and it was back, as if it had never even left. It had to stop. It wasn't right. Was it?

"Legolas..." Calin uttered, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "I cannot..."

"Wait!" Legolas said hastily, sitting up beside Calin. "Look at me, Calin," he whispered. Turning her head slightly, Calin's eyes' met his and at once it was as if she was under his spell! Running the back of his palm down the side of Calin's face, Legolas never took his eyes' from hers. "Please...do not run from me again." Calin nodded absentmindedly. Legolas then breathed deep and exhaled shakily. "Calin...trust me," he whispered, deciding not to go through the entire conversation again about how he saw past the titles.

And not being able to hold himself back any longer, he found himself moving in and pressing his lips to hers once again, experiencing the bliss he had missed so much from her simple touch. But the moment he felt her pulling away, he slid his hand up to the back of her neck and pushed his lips to hers further, his stomach doing a wild dance as they touched.

And within seconds, Calin felt her back falling to the forest floor and her eyes' dropping to a close. It was too much to handle! Yet, she didn't want him to stop kissing her. It felt so...so...right. She had never kissed someone and felt this way before. Legolas then lifted his lips from hers and placed them below her ear, leaving a moist trail of kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Kissing his way to her ear again, he slowly let his tongue trail the rim of it before he spoke, sending sparks of excite through Calin's veins. "I am in love with you," he whispered huskily into her ear. "I have no say now. I am forever yours."

Calin froze. She couldn't breath. Her breath was lodged in her throat, screaming for help to escape. What was wrong with her?! Everything she had thought...was wrong. Yes, she knew that he was after her. It would have been difficult not to notice. But she never would of even thought of such a thing. Legolas was IN LOVE with her. Calin was more than confused now. Nothing made sense anymore. She just wanted to jump up and run forever, never turning back to be slammed in the face with the real facts.

"Be mine, Calin," Legolas added, moving his lips to hers once again and kissing them lightly. And once Legolas had pulled away, Calin slowly fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes' met his and she stammered, not being able to form a single coherent word.

"I...Legolas...this is t-too much," she uttered, suddenly jumping from her spot. "I need to think," Calin added. Legolas jumped up after her and held out his arms.

"Calin...I am terribly sorry...I did not mean to rush you..." he said, taking a step closer to her, only to find that she took a step back. 'So much for going slower!' he thought to himself as she took another step back. "Calin, please..."

"Lead me back to the palace," she said, not being able to bring her voice above a whisper.  
  
"Calin..." he whispered back, reaching out to touch her. Calin flinched and backed away.

"Please..." she pleaded. Legolas then looked to the ground and nodded ruefully. How could she do this to him again? His heart could only take so much! Picking up the basket, Legolas smiled weakly in Calin's direction and stepped back. Exhaling shakily, Calin began to follow Legolas as he led her through the forest and back to the palace.

The walk was utterly long and silent. Neither talked for fear of making the other angry. But every once in a while, Legolas would glance behind him, making sure that he had not lost Calin. 'You already have,' he told himself with sorrow as he climbed over a fallen tree. It felt as though he had swallowed his heart. How could he of been so stupid?! And once they had reached the outer gates of the palace, Legolas sighed. 'You have ruined everything...she will never forgive you,' his mind chided. Shaking the criticizing thoughts from his mind and dropping his basket off at the kitchen, Legolas turned to find Calin walking absently towards her room. But deciding to give her some time alone, Legolas dropped his head and walked in the other direction.

-----

Calin flopped down onto her bed. Her mind was a jumbled, torched piece of information that she didn't understand one bit. How did she not see before? Why so blind? Legolas had kissed her. Again! And with so much passion! Oh, and not to forget the small fact that he was in LOVE with her. But did she love him? Did she feel the same way Legolas felt towards her? 'You ARE in love, Calin...admit it, girl," her mind told her. Sighing heavily, she stood up from her spot and left the room, not being able to take anymore of the silence.

She soon found herself walking aimlessly through the halls of the palace. And before she could turn around, Calin came upon two very large doors with the most beautiful designs carved into them. Nodding to the guards, they slowly opened the doors up to her and let her enter inside. Calin took a few steps into the room and looked around, wide-eyed. It was beautiful! Bookcases towered to the ceiling all around her as she made her way towards the center of the room. Moving her gaze towards eye level, she noticed the large fireplace on the southern wall, having a mantle that probably reached past her own height. "Excuse me?" a voice sounded to her. Calin turned on her heel to come face to face with an elf.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what on earth the elf could want.

"Good day. I do not believe I have met you before," he replied. Calin nodded stiffly.

"Yes, well...I arrived here in Mirkwood not too long ago," Calin explained, looking to the fire.

"I am Merenír. You are?"

"Calin." Merenír nodded and smiled knowingly.

"So this is the famous Calin, I have been hearing all about as of late!" Calin cocked an eyebrow and plopped down into a chair set before the fire.

"What are you talking about? Were you not at the dinner?" she asked him, confused with his words.

"No, I had to miss the dinner. But nothing stays a secret around here very long," he started. Calin nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Many elves think of you as the woman who stole the prince's heart!"

"Yes, well...I have just found that out myself," Calin replied, sighing heavily. "I must say that I was not expecting it," she finished, gazing into the fire. Merenír chuckled and sat down in another seat next to Calin.

"Love is an interesting force...somehow it always manages to catch its prey off guard," he mused, watching Calin and noting that she had an odd air of beauty about her. Not a feminine beauty...she was nothing amazing...but she had a sense of air that was prideful in a way he could not describe.

"Indeed...indeed it does..." Calin murmured, finally realizing after hours of thinking. There was no hiding it. Without Legolas she felt...alone. Not just alone physically, but alone mentally and emotionally too. She felt as if she were locked in a dark room with no one around for miles. She felt as though she had been screaming for hours and hours trying to escape her confinement. Her throat was dry. Her fingers were shriveled. Her skin was wet from the cold, moist feeling of being lonely in her dark restraining room. There was nowhere to go, but to go to him. And she came to realize that after hearing Merenír's theory on love. It always catches it's prey off guard. That was definitely true. No more holding back. No more. That was finished with. Calin had turned to face the truth. And she was ready to do anything, including lunging into it and begging for mercy at its knees.

Standing up, she nodded to Merenír and smiled sweetly. "It was wonderful meeting you, Merenír." He smiled at her kindness and stood up grasping her hand to shake it. "I have something I need to get to though, good day." And with that, Calin walked off, her eyes fixed before her as she made her way towards her destination.

-----

Legolas sighed, grabbing his bow from it's normal spot beside the wall. Sitting down on the edge of his bed he began to unravel the string from the wooden frame. Legolas took a new piece of woven string and carefully twirled it around each end of the bow. Just then a slight knocking came at his door. "Not right now," he said, exhaling heavily. But to Legolas's own dismay, the light knocking came again. Couldn't anyone understand that he wanted to be alone? He was mobbed enough in the halls before he decided to come to his room! "I am busy," he explained, becoming quickly unhappy with the person at the door. Then there the knocking was again! Legolas stood up from his spot and walked over to the door. Grasping the handle, he pulled open the door to come face to face with the one and only...Calin.

"I am so sorry, Legolas," she said, looking into the startled eyes of the elf before her.

* * *

**Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Cliffhangers are great. I feel so evil. I love it. **

**Okay...I was thinking that I was taking it too fast...but...I just could not go another chapter. He had to break it to her. I mean, for gosh sakes, it's the 17th chapter and he's loved her since about the second (but didn't really notice it until about the tenth). I couldn't help but post this chapter (which by the way I wrote before I even wrote chapter 15). But since you people seem to want him to spill the beans then...there you go! Tada!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, because you know what?! This chapter was a PAIN in the BUTT! It took me a total of about seven and a half hours to write! Aie! Review please and tell me what you think!**

**.:krista:. **

**P.S. Please, do not expect another chapter so quickly. The only reason why these past few chapters came out so quickly was because I didn't have the internet on my computer and I had a LOT of time to write. I also had ideas on what to write...which I don't now. So I have to do some thinking. I am also thinking about writing an original fiction and posting it at fictionpress...but that's not certain right now. **


	18. Nothing More Than A Dream

**Why, Hello! How are you all? I hope you're wonderful! **

**Well, well, well. Calin is in love. Who would of known? But wait! Don't get too happy. The story is NOT over yet. And won't be for quite a few more chapters.' So I've still got some oh so great plot to go through. Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: Okay, I have a theme song for the end of this chapter. I actually got my idea for the end of this chapter and the next few chapters from the song. It's called "White Flag," and it's sung by _Dido_. If you can find a way to listen to it, great! But if you cannot, then don't worry, because you can easily get the lyrics on the Internet by searching for them on a search engine. Enjoy! **

-----

'What am I doing?!' Calin asked herself, as she made her way up a fleet of stairs. 'Am I really going to do this?' Stopping in her tracks, she buried her face in her hands and rubbed the tenseness from her skin.

'You are doing what you should of done a month ago, Calin,' her mind replied, drawing her to a mouse as if she were a cat. Resuming her walk, Calin made her way to the top of the staircase and turned the corner, seeing Legolas's door down the hall from her.

"I cannot do this!" Calin yelped to herself as she turned and walked back towards the stairs, stopping immediately once again.

'Yes, you can, Calin,' her mind whispered, pushing her back towards Legolas's door. Calin sighed tiredly and took a deep breath, turning towards Legolas's room once again. Closing her eyes' and taking another deep breath, Calin stepped up to the door and placed her knuckles upon it, knocking. And instantly when Calin heard the quiet, muffled, "Not right now," from inside, she turned and walked back down the hall.

'Don't you turn back now! You love him! He loves you! He must know!' her conscience screamed at her, setting Calin's mind in stone. He loved her. How could she of looked past that?! There was no stopping Calin now. She had her heart and mind set on telling him. And no matter how much he resisted her knocking on the door, she was going to get his attention. Even if she had to annoy him out of his mind. Placing another set of knocks on the door and another after hearing him mumble again, Calin waited on the other side. And before she knew it, the door peeled open, to reveal Legolas standing on the other side. His mouth slowly dropped and his eyes' softened as he gazed into her eyes.'

"I am so sorry, Legolas," Calin said, looking into the eyes' of the elf before her. She then exhaled a large breath and cast her gaze down to the floor, twiddling her fingers with the end of her tunic. "I never even gave you a chance...I feel horrible..." she mumbled, swiping her foot back and fourth on the wooden floorboards.

Legolas gulped, swallowing down the lump in his throat and breathed out shakily. "Do not be sorry," he murmured, clasping his hands behind his back. Calin looked up and turned her head to an angle, confused at what he was saying.

"What?" she asked. "I do not understand."

"I gave you my word...I said I would try to be slow...but I did not," he said, scolding himself on the matter. Calin shook her head and tipped it back down. "I pushed you into doing what you did not want to do!" Calin sighed inwardly, looking up at him and wanting so much to do what she was to next. "How could I have been worse?" he asked, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Alright, that was it. Calin had decided then. He was just rambling too much. "I do not think I could ever say sorry eno-," he rambled on but was cut off. Stepping up on the tips of her toes, Calin placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her own lips to his. And before pulling away, she let her warm lips linger on his, their hot breath colliding from their noses. Legolas sighed inwardly and slipped his eyes shut, reveling in their moment.

"Legolas..." she whispered, pulling her hands back from his face. Legolas then flinched as a sting of cool air hit his face and his eyes' slowly opened. Did she just do...what he thought she did? Or was it all a dream? Only hours ago it was as if she were afraid of him! Lifting up his index finger, he lightly put it to her lips, ceasing her talking.

"Shhh," he whispered back, causing Calin to move her lips to a close. "I love you," he then said, wrapping his arms around her waist gently and connecting his lips with hers. Calin slowly slid her arms up around his neck as he pulled her body close and up against his own. Legolas smiled to himself as he exploded with bliss and joy inside, amazed that she had even come back to him. But kissing him freely?! It went beyond anything he could possibly comprehend! He then slowly pulled away and rest his forehead up against Calin's, searching into her blue eyes.' Calin let her mouth curl up into a smirk as she sighed, her eyes' sparkling.

"I love you, too, Legolas" she whispered quietly to him, releasing another eruption of happiness in his body. Calin pushed forward once again and kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled away and leant her forehead back on his. Legolas was frozen in time. She loved him. Calin loved him! And he loved her! It was perfect! How much better could it get? Not much! Legolas's farfetched dream had become a reality to him and he wasn't going to let it go unknown.

_**Around the Corner**_

After seeing the exchange between the two, a cloaked figure peeked around the corner. Ánië slowly tapped her slender finger upon her chin as her mind began to boil with fury. "Interesting," the elleth murmured, her hood casting a shadow over her eyes' as she leant against the wall. "Very interesting..." She then smirked viciously and pulled her hood down, her rippling, raven hair falling below her shoulders. With a deep breath, she narrowed her green eyes and turned around the corner. She strut down the hall and walked right past Calin and Legolas. Stopping a few feet after passing them, she turned and smirked. "Oh...Hello, Legolas," she purred seductively before turning on her heel and moving down the hall, her pale nose stuck up in the air.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow and shook his head silently from side to side. With a suspicious glare, Calin slowly turned her gaze back to Legolas's. "Who was she?" she asked, moving from his hold. Legolas, torn at her reaction, jumped out with a quick answer.

"That was just a good friend of my sister. You need not worry, Calin," he assured. Calin pulled her hands back from his and took another step back. "Calin...trust me," he pleaded, reaching back out for her.

"She called you...'Legolas'...not 'your highness' or 'milord'...but 'Legolas'...who was she?" Calin asked, her eyes' widening, as her breath seemed to short.

"Calin, please trust me! She was a friend of Erynien," he said again, taking a step towards Calin, as she took a third step back. With a skeptical eye, Calin let her head fall and her breath flow out in relief. "She was no one," he whispered, pulling Calin into a tight, loving embrace. Sighing with ease, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around Legolas's back, breathing in his scent as her cheek rest on his shoulder.

-----

Ánië burst into the maids quarters, her hood pulled above her head once again and a shadow cast down on her face. Allassea jumped from her bed, startled at her new visitor. Ánië huffed and placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at the maid before her. With a harsh scowl, she pulled her cloak on further to hide her image. Allassea fumbled with her dress nervously and fidgeted in her spot. She was scared to death and who wouldn't be after awaking to a cloaked figure looming above your bed? "Why are you here?" Allassea asked, stumbling on her words. Ánië chuckled menacingly and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Am I scaring you?" she asked, pushing out her lower lip. Allassea, obviously frightened, nodded hastily. "Well, no need to be," Ánië seethed, pushing her cloak out to reveal a dagger attached to her belt. The maid took a slow step back, her breath coming in short pants now as she realized that the elleth before her was after something. "I need something that you have," Ánië added, picking at her fingernails and holding her hand out before her to admire her work.

"W-what is it that you are in need of?" Allassea asked, stuttering in fear. The cloaked elleth then sighed and crossed her arms on her chest again.

"Nothing really...just something entirely simple," she murmured, chuckling at the cowering maid before her. Allassea nodded slowly, taking a short, slow step back. "To get to the point...I need a key to the Prince's room," she stated casually. Allassea gasped and looked to the elleth, wide-eyed and jaw gaping.

"May I ask why?" Allassea questioned shakily. Ánië threw her head back and laughed at the maid's reaction. And after catching her breath, she slowly took a few steps closer to the maid and pushed her cloak further to the side to reveal a sword hanging from her belt, right next to the dagger.

"Let us just say...I have some business I need to attend to."

"I cannot give you a key. I am sorry." Ánië laughed once again and pulled her sword out and held it before her face, examining it as she slid her slender finger along the dull side.

"Oh...I think you can," she stated, swaying the tip before Allassea's face as her fear-filled eyes' followed the shine of it in the dark. "Unless you would like me...well...I think you have the idea." Allassea gulped harshly and stepped back, holding both hands before her.

"Alright...alright," she said carefully, walking over to a wooden cabinet. She slowly pulled open the doors and searched through the line of hooks, each holding a key to a different room. "Here it is," she murmured, pulling the key from the cabinet. "All yours," she mumbled, dropping the key into Ánië's hand. With a harsh glare, Ánië retreated towards the door and sheathed her sword.

"Very good choice," she said briskly, before slipping from the room as if she were never there. Ánië smiled to herself and clasped the clip on the front on her cloak after stuffing the key into one of the pockets. "Wonderful choice," she said to herself, as she thought about what she had seen earlier that day. Who did that _human_ think she was?! Kissing the prince of Mirkwood like that. Legolas was Ánië's. And she wasn't going to let some out of place, human girl, steal her prince. She sure wasn't. Something had to be done. And something _was_ to be done.

-----

The next morning, Calin and Legolas found themselves in the archery fields, enjoying nature around them as birds soared through the air above. Calin grasped Legolas's soft hand and gently pulled, as she ran towards the target. The air was cool that day, as Calin and Legolas ran through the knee-high grass, towards the other side of the field. Jumping up and down slightly, her face beamed with a huge grin. "Look at that, Legolas," she ordered, pointing towards the arrow she had shot. Legolas nodded and laughed.

"Very good, Calin!" he said cheerfully, examining the arrow that had landed right on the outer edge of the center circle on the target. Calin held in a screech as she pulled the arrow out and threw it on the ground beside her. Walking back to her spot she pulled out another arrow and held it to the bow waiting for Legolas to come stand behind her. "Alright, aim for the center," he said softly. Calin glared playfully at him.

"No...I think I shall aim for your head!" she said sarcastically. Legolas shook his head and chuckled.

"Calin! Are you mocking me?" Calin shrugged and smirked as she turned back towards the target. With a mischievous grin, Legolas walked quietly up behind her and leaned in, placing his warm lips right under her ear.

"Ah!" Calin yelped and sent the arrow flying as his moist lips pressed against the skin beneath her ear. "Legolas!" she whined. "I could have seriously hurt someone!" she said, dropping her bow to her side after watching the arrow fly off into the woods. Legolas shrugged and sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. "Do not do that!" she added, pulling another arrow from the quiver wrapped around her. She slowly turned back to the target and set herself in position once again. And before she could even take another breath, Legolas had sneaked up again and snaked his arms around her waist. Calin huffed. "Legolas, please!" she asked, trying her best to keep her arm stretched out, though the bow seemed to not want her to.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Legolas frowned. "I could not help myself," he whispered, leaning in and placing his lips on her neck. Calin shook as a trail of shivers ran down her spine.

"This isn't fair, Legolas. Back away." Legolas pouted and murmured a few quiet words into her ear, oblivious to the fact that his long-time friend was leaning up against a tree behind them.

"Legolas! Please! Try not to bed her here and now!" his old friend Merenír, called. Calin cocked an eyebrow and pulled herself from Legolas's grasp. Turning her gaze to her side, it slowly dawned on her who he was. Wonderful! Now about the entire world will soon know about their relationship!

"Merenír?" she asked.

"Yes. Good day, Lady Calin!" he said joyfully. "I see that you and Legolas are enjoying yourselves," he stated, wriggling his eyebrows.' Calin raised an eyebrow and huffed. The nerve of that elf...

"Well to speak the truth...I find Legolas quite annoying as of now," she stated, her voice monotone as she scowled at the elf holding on to her, who was not pulling away anytime soon. Legolas chuckled and tightened his grasp on Calin before he let go and walked over to Merenír and greeted him.

"How are you as of late, Merenír?" he asked, his smile reaching ear to ear.

"I cannot complain. Yourself?" Legolas smirked and looked back to Calin as she let an arrow fly from her bow to land on the outer circle of the target. Moving his gaze back to Merenír, he smiled genuinely, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Wonderful."

"So it is true then. The prince is in love," Merenír complimented. Legolas sighed and nodded, his smile never fading. "I am happy for you, old friend," he said, placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder as another twang came from the distance, indicating that an arrow had been set loose.

"AH!" Calin screamed, turning much attention her way. Both elves then jumped and turned to see Calin jumping up and down and spinning in circles. With raised eyebrows, they both looked to her, a question forming on their faces. "Did you see that?!" she asked, giggling as she ran up to Legolas and Merenír, who both shook their heads as if to say, 'no.' "I hit the center! I hit the target, dead center!" she yelped, throwing her arms around Legolas's neck. "I cannot believe it, Legolas!" she added, pulling herself up and kissing him on the cheek before letting herself down and jogging towards the target. Legolas chuckled and jogged after her to stop and examine the arrow.

"Well done!" he said pulling her into a hug. Calin giggled and pulled away, smiling brightly. All she wanted to do right then was run through the entire kingdom, showing off her new skill. She wanted to wade in the ocean of compliments and congratulations, taking in every second of the praise.

"I do not think I could bring myself to pull it from the target!" she shrieked, causing everyone in the archery fields to look, if they hadn't found them interested in the commotion already.

"Do not then," Legolas stated, nodding towards the arrow. Calin stopped and turned to him, eyeing him as she wondered at what they were to do with the target if she just left the arrow there, protruding from the target. "Or at least keep that arrow," he said. Calin nodded and smiled.

"I think I shall," she murmured, gently taking hold of the arrow and pulling it from the target. She slowly and carefully held it before her, looking at it as if it were the ring of power.

"I will find the perfect spot for it," Legolas said grasping her empty hand and pulling her into a hug. "Come. I would like to show you something," he added, pulling away and grasping her hand to walk towards the palace. Nodding a goodbye to Merenír, he smiled and walked on, looking down at Calin, who was holding her arrow like it were a gift from Eru. And Legolas was going to make it special for her.

Legolas exhaled smoothly and led her up the steps as the guards before them, pulled open the doors of the palace. Walking inside the halls, Legolas nodded to the many elves that he walked past, each bowing and nodding back to him. And once they had made it up to Legolas's room, he opened his door and led her inside. Releasing her hand from his, he walked over to a chest at the foot of his bed. He gently kneeled down on the floor and sat upon his heels as he opened the chest. Then he soon pulled out a long, glass box that was placed neatly at the bottom so it wasn't to get broken. Standing up, he turned to Calin and held the box out before her.

Calin's eyes' widened and she slowly brought out her arms. Legolas placed the box carefully in her palms and brought his arms to hang at his side. She smiled softly as she held it up before her, examining it's beautifully colored feathers. "That right there, is the first arrow I hit center target with," Legolas said, clasping his hands behind his back. Calin cast her gaze to Legolas and back to the arrow as she slowly twirled the box around, looking at the arrow from all angles. "I wanted to keep it special...just as you do." Smiling sincerely, Calin held the box back out to Legolas as he took it from her hands. "If you would like, I could get you a box just like this one, for your arrow."

"That would be wonderful," Calin breathed, her voice barely coming above a whisper. She slowly stepped towards Legolas, lifting up her hand slowly. But before she could do anymore, she jumped back when the two were interrupted. The bathroom door connected to Legolas's bedroom, then flew open and a tall, raven haired, elleth walked into the room.

"Legolas!" she said. "I have been waiting. You said you would not be long!" Legolas cocked an eyebrow and turned his head to an angle. How in Middle-Earth...?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused beyond words why Erynien's friend was standing in his room.

Frozen in her spot, Calin looked on in utter distaste. Who was she? And what was she doing in here?! Raising her eyebrows,' the memory of the cloaked elleth in the hallway came flying back to Calin's mind. Stifling a gasp, Calin took a step back from Legolas and let her mouth drop open. She couldn't speak. Try as she did, no words uttered from her mouth. Calin just stood there like an oblivious deer in the path of headlights, her mouth dropping and closing. But...Why was she here?!

_**Flashback **_

_"Oh...Hello, Legolas," she purred seductively._

_**End Flashback**_

Did...did she know Legolas better than she thought? She's in his room. She must know him better than just as a friend! How in Middle-Earth did she get a key?! The only authorized person to give away a key to someone's room...is the owner of the room. Calin stepped back once again. Was she...was she...in a relationship with Legolas? No. No...it cannot be. Legolas would not do that. He loved Calin. Right? He loved her. Didn't he? Calin exhaled shakily and wiped her brow as her breathing became short, quick, pants for oxygen. Then it was as if she had plummeted from the top of a cliff down into the sea of understanding. Drowning in the salty, stinging sea, she struggled against the current, but even with all her might, she couldn't go against it. Calin had put it all together now. The mysterious 'hello' in the hall and the very mysterious act of...well...being there now.

Gasping for another short breath of air, Calin let her jaw drop open. "No one, Legolas?" Calin asked, gazing into the confused eyes' of the elf before her. "You said she was no one..." Legolas suddenly seemed to come from his daze and after blinking many times, took a step towards Calin.

"Calin...I have no idea how she possibly got in here. Please...do not think anything but that," he pleaded. "Trust me." Calin backed away taking hold of the doorknob behind her, it's iciness sending shivers down her spine. Dropping her prized arrow to the ground, she pulled the door open and stood in the opening.

"Trust you?" she asked, shaking her head. "If only," she muttered, a lone tear falling down her cheek to land on the floor.

"Calin, wait..." he pleaded, walking up to her slowly and reaching out to touch her arm. Calin flinched and stepped back.

"No...stay away from me," she whined, holding back a sob.

"Calin..." he whispered, only to have her back into the hallway. Calin lifted her glazed, tear-filled eyes' to the elf before her.

"It was nothing more than a dream..." she uttered shakily as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"No, I love you, Calin," Legolas said, stepping towards her once again.

"If that was true, you would never hurt me...like you have now...Good-bye, Legolas," she whispered, backing away as more tears began to spill from her eyes.' "Good-bye," she said again, before turning and running down the hall as she held her hand on her mouth to keep her sobs from erupting.

"Calin..." he whispered, watching her retreating figure, as a tear fell from his eye. "No..." he whined, throwing his face in his hands and rubbing his skin. Opening his eyes,' he slowly moved his gaze to the arrow on the floor. He gently picked it up, held it in his hands and walked back, placing it on his bed. Remembering his odd visitor, he slowly turned to face the smirking elleth at the bathroom door. "You..." he uttered. "Get out," he seethed, his eyes' burning into Ánië's.

"Oh...you do not mean that," she said, strutting up to the elf prince.

"Get...OUT!" he yelled. Ánië jumped back and looked at the prince, horrified at his reaction, but nonetheless, stupid enough to go on.

"But...but I could be much better than she ever will be," she said seductively, taking another step towards him. She gently reached out and ran her hand down the side of Legolas's face. Legolas huffed and clenched his fists, ready to strangle the elleth before him.

"I love her," he said, monotone.

"Awe...so I heard," she whispered, moving her lips dangerously close to his own.

"I do not have time for this," he mumbled, throwing his arms in the air and walking hastily from the room. He had to get back to Calin. He had too. There was no other choice. Calin had taken it the wrong way. Though...there wasn't even a right way, for Legolas only knew the intruder as Erynien's self-centered, witch of a friend! She had framed him. Framed him maliciously. Calin cannot leave him now. Legolas would die of grief! Wiping a tear from his face, Legolas set his eyes' on Calin's bedroom door, not knowing that she had not looked for solitude...but instead gone for help.

-----

"Come in," a low echo came from inside. Calin nodded and walked in slowly when the guards opened the door to the kings office. Thranduil looked up from his papers and smiled, putting down his quill. "How can I help you?" he asked kindly.

Gulping, Calin took a seat before his desk. "Well...I was wondering if I could now be escorted back to Minas Tirith..." The king, confused by her question, looked to his papers and back to Calin.

"Is there something wrong?" Thranduil asked, his eyes' speaking of worry. 

"No! Nothings wrong..." she finished, her voice low and apologetic. "I just am finding myself...a bit...homesick..."

"Oh...alright...well, I'll have Legolas take you back tomorrow," he planned.

"I cannot go back with him...it's personal, milord. I do not think this can wait a day. Please, your highness...I need to leave...now," she pleaded, clasping her hands on her lap as if to pray to Eru. Clearing his throat and picking up his quill again, the king nodded.

"If it is that important," he began, "then I shall call on Elhael and some other guards to bring you home as soon as you would like." Calin nodded graciously, fighting back her tears as she stood and curtsied. "This guard right here," he said, pointing to a guard by the door, "will bring you to Elhael, who will gather some other guards to accompany you two to the White City," she said softly. "And Lady Calin...venture safely," he said, taking on a fatherly tone, reminding her of the father she never had – or rather...never remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_Descending the creaking stairs slowly, Calin sat upon the middle step. Her small eyes' rest upon the form of her mother, huddled up beside the front door. Lifting herself from the step, she slowly walked down to her mother and stood before the shaking figure. "Mother? What is wrong?" she asked, pulling on her mother's hand. Rhiandra looked up and smiled sincerely at her small daughter. _

"_Nothing Calin..." she said, sniffling while pulling her daughter down for a hug. Calin embraced her mother and sat in her lap as she put her head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat within her chest. _

"_Where is father?" Calin asked, only to cause a harsh sob to erupt from her mother's throat and fill the house._

**_End Flashback_ **

**-----**

Calin nodded, cracking a small smile as she turned to the door, another tear falling from her eye.

Knocking on Calin's door, Legolas swallowed back a groan of fatigue. "Calin?" he called, pacing back and fourth, waiting for her to answer. No answer. "Calin?" he called again. Waiting for a few minutes, he fumbled with the hem of his tunic. Nothing. "Calin...please talk to me..." he said, waiting a bit longer. Silence. No...she hadn't left...had she? NO! She couldn't of! Legolas grasped the doorknob and slipped the door open. "Calin?" he whispered, only to find the room empty of people.

Rushing down the hall and down a fleet of stairs, Legolas burst into his fathers' office. "Legolas!" his father scolded, a stern expression setting in on his face. "How many times must I tell you to-?"

"Where is Calin?!" Legolas asked, his breath coming in short pants. Thranduil put his quill down on the paper and folded his hands on the table, gazing at his son.

"Calin left...you did not know?"

Calin had left him. She left him! It was as if Legolas was stuck, hurt, and broken at the end of a long, dark, misty tunnel. No matter how far he walked to get to the light at the end, he always seemed to get further and further from it. His eyes were clouded over and his voice stolen. He couldn't speak. He couldn't see. There was nothing there; nothing there to help him out of his pain and grief. The slow pounding in his chest began to slow as all turned black and the light at the end, dispersed into the darkness.

Throwing his face into his hands, Legolas let a pained sob escape from his throat. "No..."

-----

**Don't worry, Legolas did NOT just die. It was a metaphor. If you haven't noticed already, I use a _lot _of metaphors in my story. Gosh...I just love my metaphors. **

**Wow...I'm so freaking evil. Just when she _finally_ confesses and they are unafraid of their feelings, I ruin it. I can never keep the good feeling going for long. I just didn't know what else to write...it was too good to be true! I have been running out of ideas.' And this idea just seemed so...great!  Mwahahaha. And yeah...this chapter was _really_ rushed and everything happened _so_ quickly...but it's all for the plot. **

**Don't hate me and please...review.**

**.:krista:. **

**P.S. I know this chapter wasn't as good detail-wise. There was an _awful_ lot of dialogue and probably _not_ enough details. But ah well...the dialogue was _very_ important for this chapter. Oh! Poll idea! Do you prefer the chapters' that contain more dialogue or the chapters' that contain more details? Tell the truth so I can know what I have to work on or if I should just keep switching off (having some chapters pack full of details –example chapter 15- and also having some full of dialogue –example this chapter-) Decisions, decisions...I'm a Libra (astrology, dude) so it's obvious that I can NEVER decide on anything... **


	19. Living Nightmare

**Hello! First of all, I'm sorry that this chapter is later than usual. And with the cliffhanger? What was I thinking? But I _am_ liking this new pace. I was writing non-stop for a while and it got tiring. I had to take a rest and let my brain sort out all the mess of ideas and information in my crazy mind. I have also just started drivers education class, so that surly takes up some of my writing time. And to top it off, this past weekend, I spent at my grandparent's house, which is so far above my house in Southern Maine, that they practically live in Canada.**

**But, anyway, I'm back and feeling great. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Rings_.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**I hope that you all like it. And I'm very sorry that it's so short. **

**- - - - - **

_Splat. _

_Splat._

_Splat._

Water slowly dripped from the small window at the top of the wall in the damp, cold, room. And the air within held a festering, rotting fume to it as it slowly was drawn in and out by quiet, shallow breathing of the form lying upon the hard, stone floor. Eyes' slowly cracked open and gazed around the small quarters. Slowly sitting up and wincing from the sudden shooting pain hurting every inch of his body, he yawned and wiped his blood stained face. "Where am I?" he asked himself, not knowing how he got to be in a small, dark, cell.

Standing up, he slowly limped over to the bars and grasped his hands around the ice metal. He gazed around and saw a long hallway and a set of stairs at the end. Light was shining down from the top of the stairway and he took a step closer. Oh how he wanted to bathe in that sunlight. And just then, his eyes' slowly widened in understanding as the past came flying back to his mind. It was starting to become clearer now. As clear as the sun on a cloudless day, everything began to churn in his mind, once again.

**_Flashback  
_**_**  
**"Where are you going?" Thranduil asked, standing from his desk when his son bolted from his seat and headed towards the door. Legolas turned on his heel and clasped his hands behind his back. His face was blank and seemed to be set in stone as their gazes collided. _

"_I am going after someone I never should have let go of," Legolas said, nodding and turning to race out the door behind him. Thranduil looked on in confusion as the door flew open and his son disappeared into the halls. _

_Legolas's heart began to speed up in his chest as he made his way towards the stables. Heads turned and eyebrows rose when he ran through the main halls, completely oblivious to all around him. Whispers echoed through the rooms, but Legolas's mind was fixed. His eyes' were set straight ahead and before one could count to twenty, he was at the stables gathering supplies. Quickly, he packed the needed things in a saddlebag and threw the saddle onto the horse, making it ready for the trip ahead of him. And with a few haste whispers into the horse's ear, he softly leapt upon the saddle. _

_As the horse swiftly moved through the dense forest, Legolas threw his bow over his head, securing it to him. Trees whipped by at lightening speed until dusk merged into night and night into dawn. And it was all so soon when Legolas caught a glimpse of the party just a little further ahead of him. He slowed his horse and jumped off, his feet landing silently upon the soft grass below him. _

_Snap._

_A twig broke behind him, yet Legolas brushed it off and stepped further. His eyes' were set on the slender, blonde haired form huddled up before the fire. It was too late. Nothing could help now. It was as if he were in a trance. Nothing was there to help him from the form behind him. And finally snapping him from his daze, a strong, rough, hand clasped around his mouth as more arms began to stretch around him. Legolas's eyes' widened and he tried as he might to refrain, but it was useless. He hadn't paid attention and now he was to pay for it. _

_The creatures then twisted him round so Legolas could see some of his captors as the others bound his hands. Legolas gasped inwardly when he was faced with foul smelling, yellow teethed, and all around disgustingly appalling looking ORCS. _

_**End Flashback **_

Legolas slapped a hand over his face as he took a few steps back. Just how long had he been there…lying unconscious on the floor? It can't have been more than a few days. And how was he to escape? There was most likely orcs' guarding outside. With a groan, he sat upon the floor and leant his back upon the wall. And Calin… Calin! She must surly hate him. Legolas threw his face into his hands and rubbed the tenseness out as he sighed. He would never be able to face her again. Yet he had to. His heart burned each moment he thought about not ever seeing her happy, gleaming smile again. Legolas wanted her back. He NEEDED her back.

Just then a door flew open, light streaming into the cell. Legolas moved his gaze up and watched as an orc moved into the cell and stood before him, his foulness radiating through the entire room. "Look boys, the scum is awake!" he called, looking back to three more orcs standing outside of the cell. Legolas sneered and stood from his spot, reaching back for his bow…only to find that they were not as stupid as he thought. With an icy look that could kill, Legolas cleared his throat.

"You will never get away with this!" he stated, his voice stern and prideful. The orc laughed menacingly and placed his hands behind his back, slowly walking towards Legolas. Smiling only to reveal his disturbing and dilapidated teeth, he moved his hand before him, which was holding a very shiny dagger. Legolas placed his hands before him and took a small step back as the orc advanced.

"Boys…you want to help me with this one?" the orc asked, never taking his glare from the elf before him.

_**1 month later**_

Fate…such a simple word…yet such powerful meaning. A secretive and invisible force that no one can compare with. How do you overrun it? Well…it's actually quite simple. You can't.

Never.

Ever.

Not even if the almighty came down to earth and tried it themselves time and time again. Some things were just meant to happen. Destined to happen.

Calin sighed and hopped off her horse, landing on the soft hay below her. Brushing off her navy shirt, she walked to the face of the horse and patted him. "You are such a wonderful friend…if only more could be like you…" she whispered to the horse, taking the reins and pulling it towards its spot in the stable. With a lonely expression, she closed the door and turned towards the exit, making her way from the stables.

Slowly and lazily, she padded down the cobblestone street under the setting sun. The cool autumn air blew silently and caressed her skin, bringing some of her wavy hair from its position in the bun. Her eyes' stared before her as her mind wandered off and danced in the vast oceans of crystal blue water. And as she walked down the street, her lips slowly fell into a frown and her eyes' narrowed, speaking of pain and hurt. Never would she be free from it.

It had been one month since that life shattering day when she met her destiny. Her destiny… Destiny…how cruel it could be. Calin had gone through so much inner toil and confusion, only to be slapped in the face and thrown back to the way she had been. Exactly like she was before; cold and pained. And again, no one understood her. Not a soul on earth could come to terms with her. Save one. And that one had ruined it. Ruined it as if he had had a thousand lives to live. It was almost as if he stood before her, blank faced and ripped her of her own damned cover. Only then to throw it back at her face, rejecting it like some toyed with piece of dirt.

Bastard.

And how she hated him for it.

Each passing day, he invaded her thoughts like water, slowly but surly seeping in through a small leak on the underside of a boat. Only to someday bring it down and swallow it whole. And as her mind became more and more riddled with her unwanted thoughts, the more and more she began to feel lonely. And that's exactly what she was. Lonely. A lost soul, searching endlessly for some wretched peace and quiet.

Silent, sincere tears would slide down her cheek, unnoticed and unchecked. So quickly had she become used to it. And though she despised her own being for it, she could never tear herself away from it. The pain ached from her heart worse and worse by the day and no matter what she did, she could not help the feeling of her chest becoming hollowed with each rueful tear. Sometimes Calin felt as if she just wanted to end it. End it before the pain devoured her whole.

But what was 'it'?

Love?

Love.

And what a horrible feeling it was.

Calin clenched her fists and mentally slapped herself, leaving an imaginary red mark across her cheek. Her mind boiled at the mere thought of her falling into such a terrible and unforgiving trap. She should have known. She should have listened. None of this would have happened. None of it.

**_Flashback_**

_Rhiandra smiled sweetly at the huddled up ball of cloth next to her. With a grumble and a huff, Calin began to fidget below the blanket. Rhiandra swapped Calin on the arm causing her to moan and throw the blanket from her face. "Mother!" Calin yelped. "I am reading!" she added, taking the blanket and pulling it back over her face. _

"Darling, how can you read under there?" she asked, grasping the book from Calin's hands. With a large yelp and a jump, Calin threw her blanket back and grabbed the book back from her mother as she began to open the cover and look at the first page. But before Calin could hide it, Rhiandra had discovered her secret. "Ah…romance novels…" she said, narrowing her eyes' and leaning back on the chair. Calin cocked an eyebrow and hugged the book to her chest.

"You say it with such disgust," the fifteen-year-old girl stated, widening her eyes' in amusement. Rhiandra nodded absently, thrashing with anger inside and trying to pry her thoughts off that dreadful night.

"Calin…you are not old enough…you do not understand." Calin slid closer to her mother and placed the book on the seat next to her.

"Yes…I do not understand fully, I think." Rhiandra threw a short smile at her daughter and brought a hand to her own cheek, silencing her rushed breathing. "Stop thinking about him…he was terrible…" Calin whispered, pulling closer to her mother and wrapping her arms around her. The older woman held in a sob as she placed her hands over her eyes.'

"I know, sweetie. Just promise me…you will not ever let yourself fall into a trap like that…" she whispered shakily. Calin smiled weakly and rubbed her mother's back, trying hard as she could to soothe her.

"I won't, mama. I promise."  
**  
_End Flashback_**

But that was the past. And what's done is done. Calin wasn't going to let _him _ruin _her_ life. She sure wasn't. She wouldn't just let him draw her in and then put a shield around her, keeping her from all happiness and joy. He was history. Pure history.

Calin stopped and lay her eyes' upon the small café before her. With a tired sigh, she pushed the door open and strolled into the cluttered room. The sweet aroma of cinnamon swirled up and around into Calin's senses, setting her mood just a tad higher than before. Her lips curled slightly when she spotted Neling sitting at the counter, drinking from a mug.

Stepping lightly as she could on the stone floor, she tiptoed up behind Neling and stood behind her. After taking a deep, quiet breath, she pursed her lips and smiled slyly. "Hello Neling," she said casually. Neling jolted, her eyes' widening as she set down her mug on the counter. She stood slowly from her seat and without warning, turned and threw her arms around Calin. Jumping back slightly, Calin laughed (the first real laugh since the day on the archery fields with Legolas) and embraced her cousin back.

"How good it is to see you!" she yelped, rubbing Calin's back and holding her ever tighter. Calin smiled and choked out a little 'you too'. "How do you fare?" Neling asked, pulling away and pushing a loose strand behind Calin's ear, just then noticing the slight glisten in her cousins eyes.' Calin formed a weak smile and looked to the floor, clasping her hands together. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well…" Calin stammered.

"What did he do?" Neling questioned, looking into the shining eyes' before her. Calin swallowed harshly and grasped Neling's arm, pulling her from the café. And after arriving outside, Calin began to walk slowly down the street towards her home.

"Walk with me," Calin said, pulling on Neling's arm once again, only to find that Neling wouldn't move. Breathing deep, Calin turned to face the stern, cold eyes' of the girl behind her. "Neling…come?"

"What…did…he…do…to…you?" she asked, pronouncing each word as perfectly as she could. With a heavy sigh, Calin crossed her arms' on her chest and looked to the ground.

"He…he…"

"Yes?" Neling pushed, not being able to wait much longer. Calin huffed and looked up to meet the eyes' of her cousin.

"He has a relationship with an elleth." Neling gasped and immediately pulled Calin into a tight, loving hug as a lone tear fell from Calin's eye.

"I am so sorry," Neling whispered, rubbing her cousin's back. "I am so sorry."

"It is nothing…I shouldn't have fell in love with him in the first place," Calin said, right off regretting what she had just said. Slowly, Neling pulled away and looked her cousin in the eye, skeptically.

"You have fallen in _love_ with him?" she asked. Calin sighed, ripping her arms from Neling's grasp and turned, walking briskly down the street. Widening her eyes,' Neling huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Calin!" she called, running up to Calin's side and pulling her to a stop. "Is that the truth?" she breathed. "Do you really love him?" And before Neling could catch her, Calin leant up against the stone wall of the shop next to her. She slowly slid down the side and sat on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and throwing her face in her arms. Her body shook slightly as Neling looked on in surprise. A sob escaped from Calin's throat as Neling gently sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her close cousin.

"I do not know! That is the problem. I am so confused!" she whined through her tears. Neling smiled weakly and pulled away, wiping the tears from Calin's face.

"I have known you all my life…and I have not known you for worrying over anything like this…" she whispered. Calin lifted her gaze and stared absently at the street before her as Neling rubbed her arm.

"I just do not know…I already miss him terribly despite what he has done…I want it all to be better…I want to forget…I want to forget him all together!" Calin muttered, sniffling loudly and wiping her cheeks free of tears.

Dazed and confused, Neling fell back to the building. Her arms slowly dropped to her side and she stared at her cousin in pure shock. It couldn't be. No. Calin would never…fall in love? Ha-ha. Yeah, right. Neling slowly glanced over Calin once again and sighed, throwing her head back and letting her eyes' fall shut. Calin was in love. L-O-V-E. Who would of thought? "You are in love…" she murmured in realization, letting her gaze fall back on the weeping girl beside her.

- - - - -

His wrists hurt. His ankles ached. His muscles throbbed. Let's just say that Legolas was not exactly in tiptop shape. He slowly pulled himself over to the wall and picked up a small piece of rock. And seeing as though the sun had just risen, he pressed the rock to the wall and smudged it down, creating a thin line. This…was his calendar. His way of knowing exactly how long he had been there. It had been a month. One month since Legolas had awoken in the very same cell under the very same captives. And what a terrible month it had been.

There were days when Legolas would go completely without food. And when he did receive food by some miracle, it was old, dried, stale bread that seemed as though it turned into dust when he ate it. Because of this, his body had grown much thinner. His once strong muscles had become thin bands of nothing tissue under his skin. Compared to the skeleton in the corner with the arrow protruding from it…Legolas was not much.

And as if that wasn't enough. Almost every other day, orcs would come and beat him. His mind was shattered and instead of fighting back like he did at first, he decided it was just a waste of energy. Lying there on the stone floor, his eyes' would stare forward, absent of life and time. Nothing would bother him anymore and he had learned to take the beatings and the absence of food for long periods of time. The only thing that swayed his mind was the one and only…Calin. He couldn't stop thinking about her! Not that he wanted to stop. She was an escape; an escape to light, happiness, and joy. And in the dark of many nights, he would lay there upon the thin layer of hay and smile, appearing to anyone that didn't know of his thoughts…that he was…well…going insane.

Life had become a living hell…for both of them.

- - - - -

**This chapter was a bitch. It took me a VERY long time to write it…probably the longest of any chapter. And look how short it is…terrible. **

**Well…I'll TRY to update soon. Hopefully writer's block will give it up already and allow me to write without trouble again. **

**Love you all and please review.**

**.:krista:. **


	20. Break Away

**Hello! So here I am, typing out chapter 20 to my story, which in fact…I never thought I'd get past chapter 10. I have really amazed myself and am really sort of proud of how much I've stuck to writing this story. But to be as serious as possible…I desperately want to end this story and start a new one. Eh…oh well.**

**Rating: How about R...just incase (I'm not sure exactly why I did, but I used more swears in this chapter than I usually do).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Rings_.**

**Enjoy! Oh…and by the way...this _is_ the last chapter. ENJOY!**

- - - - -

"You there!" called a rough voice from outside the cell Legolas was lying in. Wonderful. It must be due time for his next beating from those horrid creatures' called orcs. He slowly cracked open his eye and examined the…wait…those were no orcs.' There were men standing before him! Had someone come to save him from his misery?! Legolas brought up his fists and slowly massaged his eyes,' blinking many times before focusing in on exactly who was there with him. And for the first time in over a month, a small shadow of a smile began to tug at his lips as his weary eyes' roamed over the designs on the armor the men were wearing. It was the Rohirrim. Thank Eru, the Rohirrim!

"Yes?" Legolas choked out, slowly pulling himself up from the ground.

"Who are you?" the men asked, unsheathing their swords. With one look at the weapons before him, Legolas felt his head begin to spin. The world around him ensued in a mad dance as his eyes' fell shut andhe toppled into a heap on the ground.

The man at the front frowned lightly and walked over, his shoes clanking on the stone floor. He observed the limp form and only when he noticed his pointed ears, did he motion for the others to help with the injured elf. They slowly picked Legolas up and carried him out of the cell and up the stairs. And when they reached outside, they carefully made their way through the maze of slaughtered orcs lying about the field. Their eyes' stretched across, landing on the rest of their party as they walked closer and closer.

"Lord Seon!" one man called out, while sitting upon his horse. "I thought we were to take no prisoners?" he asked, motioning to the man lying in their arms. Seon looked up from the elf after taking note that he was terribly bruised and seemed to have been held prisoner for at least a month (not noticing that this was the elf he had competed with for Calin's feelings).

"Yes…well…he is no prisoner to us," he stated, pushing the light, bony body upon his saddle. "He was a captive of the orcs." The man nodded and snapped his reigns, causing his horse to start off in a slow trot as the others did the same. Seon climbed onto his horse and, stabling Legolas before him, took hold of his reigns and began to follow them.

- - - - -

"Legolas!" Calin called, racing through the trees that made up the magical forest. She giggled and ran further as her laughs echoed like music through the forest. Legolas laughed and ran further, his heart racing. He narrowed his eyes' and watched as Calin's form swerved through the web of tree trunks as the sun shone down. The light streamed through the leaves, creating a sort of green light that shone upon their skin and dazed them with its beauty. He breathed deep again, inhaling the sweet warm air around him as he leapt over a log and set his eyes on Calin.

"Calin, wait for me!" he yelped with a laugh as he kept on running and running towards her. Calin stopped in her tracks and smirked at him. Legolas ran and ran and no matter how hard he tried, he seemed to be getting no closer to her…maybe even farther from her. With a wider grin, she turned and fled further, as all the time, Legolas's heart began to beat in his ears and his eyes' widened in worry. "Calin!" he called, though his voice seemed to falter and the air had taken on a sour fume to it. "Calin!" he said again, but this time, nothing came out. He was incapable of speaking a word as she pulled further and further away. And before he could run a few more feet, she dissolved into the green light as if she were a spirit, who could come and go asshe pleased.

Shit.

"CALIN!" Legolas screamed, his body hastily sitting up from the bed he was lying in. His chest heaved as his eyes flew open and searched the room mercilessly for the green forest and the running form of Calin. Realizing that it was only a dream, he rubbed his eyes' and scanned his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small room with hardly any furniture but the bed he was lying in, a table, and a few chairs. Moving his eyes,' he looked out the window and saw that he was in no other place, but Rohan. He had been saved. And before he could think one more thought, a woman with long black hair came rushing into the room. Stopping at the end of the bed, her body almost falling over the edge of it as she panted, she looked up and sighed.

"You are awake!" she said, relieved. "Is there a problem?" she asked, clearly wondering why on earth he screamed the way he did. Legolas opened his mouth and looked down at the sheets as he blinked many times, not daring to reveal to her his dream. She would think him insane!

"No…there is no problem…" he stammered, sitting back against the pillow.

"Alright," she replied skeptically. "I am Unadia," she told him, before leaving the room and quickly coming back in with a large bowl and a washcloth. "Do you remember anything?" she asked. Legolas looked down again and sighed, the horrible memories all too clear in his mind. Moving his gaze back to the short, worried woman before him, he nodded.

"Yes…" he muttered. Unadia smiled and walked over, placing the water filled bowl next to him on the bed. She carefully pulled a chair to the bedside and took the bowl, putting it on her lap.

"You are badly bruised. Can you tell me if there are any spots where it particularly hurts?" she asked, wringing out the washcloth and dabbing a few cuts on his forehead with it. Legolas winced at the stinging and then tightened his fists, trying to forget the pain. He slowly shook his head as he pushed his eyes' shut. "Okay," she said softly and dipped the washcloth in the water again. "You were covered in dried blood and had many cuts, also. You are very lucky that Lord Seon found you," she stated kindly as she stood up and placed the bowl next to the window. Seon…Seon…why had that name sounded so familiar? "Do you have any family…any close friends that we can send for?" she asked, turning back to face him. "What is your name?"

"L-Legolas…" he chocked out. Unadia blinked and froze. She remembered him coming in a few months earlier with a sickly woman, but she had no idea. Though she _had_ heard a few weeks ago that King Thranduil of the Woodland realm had sent out a search party for his son after he disappeared from the kingdom. This couldn't be him though. This could not be Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Could it?

"Prince…Legolas…?" she asked slowly, clasping her hands together. Legolas let his head drop and he quietly nodded in approval. "Oh! This is wonderful!" she said, her voice bursting with glee. "It is said that your father has been very worried for you, dear prince," she added, turning to run from the room and send for a messenger.

"Wait," Legolas called out, his voice faltering. Unadia slowly turned and faced him, smiling as she rose an eyebrow. Legolas swallowed audibly and cracked a small smile. "Thank you, but…I would like you to send for someone else…you may send to my father a message that I am safe…but…I would like to see another," he explained. The healer cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering whom else he could possibly ask for, other than his father. Legolas closed his eyes' and huffed, letting them drift back open to fall on the short form of the lady before him.

"Lady Calin of Minas Tirith." Unadia slowly nodded and cracked a small smile before she turned and walked from the room. Legolas exhaled wearily and let his eyes' slip shut as he settled down into the sheets. Calin was coming to see him. Or at least…he hoped she was. Eru only knows how angered Calin was at Legolas at the time. She may not even _want_ to see him. But unbeknown to Legolas, it wasn't Calin's choice. Calin _needed_ to go see him.

- - - - -

A rapid knocking began to sound at Calin's front door early in the morning. She suddenly jumped from her sheets and toppled off the bed and onto the hard wooden floor, landing flat on her cheek.Beautiful.Just_beautiful_. Exactly something that would happen to her.With a loud, annoyed groan, she peeled her face from the floor and pushed herself up. Her legs tangled in the sheets as she stepped away from the bed and almost fell once more, but caught her balance soon enough. Calin rubbed her eyes' with her fists and walked to her dresser.

She quickly opened the drawer and looked at the contents inside. A navy dress, the elven tunic she was wearing on the way home, the leggings and the boots. Damn. Just what she wanted when all she wanted to do was forget about him. How lucky could she be? She was in so much of a hurry that she did not think to gather her clothes back in Mirkwood.

With a roll of her eyes,' Calin pulled out the tunic and slipped off her nightshift. Calin then tugged the tunic over her head and stretched the soft, cloth leggings on, followed byshoving her feet roughly into the boots.The pounding at the door resumed again and Calin sighed as anger surged to the tips of her fingers. "One moment! Please!" she yelled, sticking her head out the window and giving the man at the door a hell gaze. He slowly looked over and jumped when he saw the head of an angered woman, sticking out of a window and glaring at him as if he were the devil himself.

Calin briskly walked from her room and to the front door. She placed her hand on the handle and twisted it, swinging the door open with a loud creaking noise. "What?!" she yelped. The man took a few steps back and Calin let her head fall. Great.Now the messenger thinks that she is some sort of hellish beast.This was just a wonderful day, no?

"Forgive me for my rudeness. How may I help you?" she asked, trying to sound as kind as she possibly could. The man then took a small, careful step towards her. Calin smiled reassuringly and he soon pulled out a letter from his pack. Calin cocked an eyebrow and slowly reached out, placing her slender fingers around the edge of the envelope. Bringing it back to herself, she examined the front of it, noticing the official seal of Rohan on the front. Fantastic. What did Seon want now?

Turning it over, Calin ripped the seal on the back and pulled a letter from inside. She unfolded the paper and held it before her, reading the neat penmanship of the sender.

_Dear Lady Calin,_

_I am Unadia, healer and citizen of Rohan. I am sending this to you, calling out for help. Just days ago, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was saved from a band of orcs. He was terribly injured, but is doing fairly well now. He awoke only minutes before I wrote this very letter. In point, the Prince has asked for you to come and bring him back. So if it is not dire trouble for you, it would be very much appreciated if you would come to Rohan. If you decide to come, the messenger will be able to take you back with him. _

_Good day,_

_Unadia, Healer of Rohan _

Damn.

Calin slowly brought her fingers to her lips and covered her mouth as her jaw dropped slightly. A tear from her widened eyes' trickled down her cheek and dropped onto the paper. Now he was trying to crawl back to her after what happened?He didn't even come after her!Lifting her gaze to the messenger still standing before her, Calin smiled weakly and sniffled, folding the paper in her hands. Though...he was hurt...and he needed her.Calin wasn't going to swipe him aside into the ditch again. "So…when do we leave?"

The messenger then looked back to her and clasped his hands behind his back, smiling kindly. "As soon as you are ready, Lady Calin." Calin smiled and wiped another tear from her face as she nodded and held her index finger up to him. The messenger, knowing what she meant, nodded in approval as Calin turned from her spot and ran to her room. She stood before her opened drawer and grasped only a nightshift. What was she doing? Did she really have anything else to bring? And besides that…why was she wasting time?!

Calin clenched her fists and set her stare ahead. She was going. She was going and was sure ready to talk to him. Calin had some questions. Oh did she have some questions. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was in for it. Calin blinked. Wait…did she _really_ want to talk to him? Did she? Calin had trusted him and he blew it. He gave his chance up a long time ago and now he was trying to take another?! Did Calin really want to give him that second chance? With a sigh, Calin let her gaze drop to the floor.

'You really don't have a choice…' her inner voice told her. Calin huffed and set her hands on her hips.

"The hell I do!" Calin said to herself as she let her eyes' wander out the window.

'Do you?' it asked. 'Do you really have a choice?' Calin nodded vehemently and crossed her arms on her chest. 'You love him, Calin…and right now…he needs you…go to him.' With a roll of her eyes,' Calin shook her head and slowly walked out of her bedroom and to her front door. She smiled lightly at the messenger as he stood from the step and clasped his hands behind his back.

"What are we waiting for?"

- - - - -

Four Days Later 

  
Calin hopped off of her horse and landed softly on her feet. Smoothing out her tunic, she put a hand over her eyes,' shielding the sun from her eyes.' Taking a step back, she looked around and frowned slightly. She never really awed at Rohan. It seemed so…dreary. And without her noticing it, a man walked up behind her and crossed his arms on his chest. "I never thought I would set eyes' on you again…" the man said softly. Calin rose her eyebrows and slowly turned on her heel to face the man behind her.

"Seon," she said with surprise. "Hello…" Calin added, cracking a small, fake smile. Oh Eru...not right now.

"How are you, Calin?" he asked, taking a small step towards her. Calin smiled lightly and took a step back.

"I am fine… I trust that you are well?" she replied, clasping her hands behind her back. Seon nodded absently, a slight smile upon his lips as he looked to her and took another step forward. "Well! It was truly wonderful seeing you, Seon… But I must by on my way now," she said, her voice wet with sarcasm. Cocking an eyebrow, Seon turned to go after her when she walked away and walked beside her.

"What brought you to Rohan?" he asked, his voice hurried as he kept pace with her. Calin groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes,' feeling extremely annoyed at the moment.

"It does not exactly concern _you_ Seon, so please…leave me be," she shot back at him, her voice a thrashing river of acid. Seon sighed and stopped in his tracks as he watched her walk away, never looking back.

"Fine…" he muttered, exhaling heavily. Calin snickered and waved her arm, brushing him off as her mind was set on much more important matters. Legolas was hurt and she had to make sure he was all right.

Pushing the door open, Calin briskly walked inside the healers' cabin and stood before the front desk. She scanned the room quickly and then looked down, smiling kindly at the woman sitting behind the desk. "Hello," she started. "I was sent a message that-," she said, only to be cut off. A short, raven-haired woman suddenly walked from a back hall and clasped her hands together.

"You must be Lady Calin!" she said. "Come! Follow me!" she added, motioning her arm so that Calin would follow. With a quiet chuckle, Calin nodded and followed the woman into the hall. "I am Unadia. I have been the healer taking care of the prince and I must say that he is doing much better these past few days." Unadia the slowed and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Calin. "He speaks very highly of you," she said with a giggle as she turned back around and towards the last room. "Here he is. He is sleeping right now, but you may take a look while I find you a room at the inn." Calin nodded and smiled graciously as she stepped into the small room at the end of the hall.

Slowly, she opened her closed eyes' and set them upon the limp form lying in the bed. Calin could not even blink as she walked closer and closer to him, taking in every feature of his face. The bruises upon his skin were light and were noticeably healing well. Across his cheekbone was a thin, long cut, making Calin put a hand over her mouth as she slowly crept closer. Her breathing became shallow as she reached out and ran her finger lightly across the length of the cut, feeling the warmth of his skin. Calin smiled slightly when she felt his head move under her touch.

Backing away, she took long look at his body and found him to be very different. He was terribly thin and it was evident that he was extremely malnourished before he arrived at the healers.' His once strong (though lithe) muscles seemed to be limp and thin as she scanned his arms and sat upon a chair next to the bed.

Yet, despite all his injuries, he still looked heavenly. His golden hair, reaching just below his shoulders, shined in the light streaming in from the nearest window. And his skin, no matter how bruised or cut, looked as if it was soft and milky under a slight glow. Calin grinned. He was absolutely amazing. And just looking at him these past few minutes did she realize it. His high cheekbones made his face look strong, yet gentle. And the shape of his eyes' and eyebrows did the same. Moving her gaze down she looked at his thin, lips as they were absent-mindedly turned into a small smirk.

"Lady Calin?" Unadia asked, leaning up against the doorway with her arms crossed on her chest. Calin jumped and turned back, forcing a smile on her face. "There is an extra room at the inn. It is right next door and if you tell the man at the front desk you name, he should bring you right to your room." Smiling freely now, Calin nodded and stood, her gaze never tearing away from Legolas's peaceful expression.

"Thank you. I appreciate this very much," she said, taking one more look at Legolas before she walked from the room.

- - - - -

Three Days Later

It had been three days since Calin arrived in Rohan. She hadn't seen Legolas since the day she arrived and believed that she might as well just let him recover. Seon hadn't come knocking on her door, which made her happy beyond all words. And now…today she was just going to rest, for yesterday she spent the day roaming the village with wonder. Calin visited each and every shop as she tightened her pack and moved on. She never knew how much she would come to like this place. Maybe it wasn't as dreary as she thought…

Calin yawned and shut the door behind her. She gazed around the small room and sighed. Walking over to the candles hanging around the room, she lit each one, creating a golden glow. The walls were made of long planks of wood and in the corner was a table with a few chairs. With another yawn, Calin threw herself on the bed and let her eyes' slip shut.

The air was warm in the room, making Calin feel ever more weary. Her breathing began to shallow out just before a slow knocking came at her door. Calin cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "My, my, aren't I becoming quite the popular one lately…" she said with a sigh as she pulled herself from the sheets and walked to the door. Calin smiled and turned the knob opening the door. Looking up she came face to face with…of course…Legolas.

Fuck.

"Hello…Calin…" Legolas said softly, his voice shaking. Calin blinked…and blinked…again. Opening her mouth, she let her jaw drop slightly before she closed her mouth and clasped her hands before her nervously. What was he doing here?! He was injured. He should be resting. Calin surly was not ready for this to happen. She needed some thinking time. Some long, long thinking time. But no matter what _she_ wanted, here he was, standing at her door, a small smirk upon his face.

"Good day… W-what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, her voice quivering as well. Legolas smirked and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to see you…I needed to see you," he said, taking a small step towards her. Calin stepped back and cracked a fake smile, crossing her arms on her chest. "All I ask for is for you to trust me…you know I would never hurt you, Calin," he whispered, taking another step towards her as his fingers burned to touch her skin once more. Calin shut her eyes' and sighed, opening them to look him in the eye. Nodding slowly she backed into her room and walked over to the table, sitting downat it. Resting her elbow on the table, she put her forehead in her hand and sighed.

"Legolas…" she said, causing him to smile just because he heard her speak his name once again. It had been so long. Too long. How he missed her. "I believe…I think…I just needed some time to think…to sort things out…" she murmured. "And I have sorted things out…but I am afraid…afraid of what it all means…" she added, letting a tear drip down her cheek.

"Calin…" Legolas whispered, slowly walking over to the table and reaching out to take her hand.

"Wait…let me speak," she said, standing from her seat and walking across the room and back many times before she stopped in the center. Letting her gaze fall on Legolas's own, she smiled and laughed lightly through her tears. "Legolas…I am sorry…I should not have jumped to conclusions so quickly. It was terrible of me. How could I have been so selfish? You have been anything but ill mannered to me…and then I go off and ruin it all! I…I am so sorry," she rambled. Legolas chuckled and walked over to her, wiping a tear from her cheek when she finally finished.

"I missed you terribly," he started. "I did not know if I could go much longer," Legolas finished, taking another step towards Calin as she let her head drop.

"I missed you, too," Calin murmured, looking back up to him and into his blue eyes.' And there it was…that feeling. She was lost now. Lost forever.Somthing inside of her just gave up, not turning back to refrain. It wasalmost as if she werea river, just breaking free asa dam at the end burst into pieces.All was lost and shecould notturn back.She was his now. Nothing could break her from him, as she would hold on with all her might. "I do not think I could of gone much longer either…" she added, smiling up at him.

Legolas breath was caught in his throat as he looked down to her and smirked. She had missed him! Calin did really care. She really _cared_. And not being able to hold back any longer, for thetingling fire in his hands was just too much to bear, he slowly stepped up to Calin and placed his index finger under her chin. Lifting her face to look at his, he smirked as she cracked a nervous smile back. That was it. Her smilehad made his knees go weak once again and he just could not hold back any longer. Legolas chuckled and moved closer, pressing his lips to hers as all around them seemed to melt away. The small, dimly lit room was gone. Rohan was gone. Middle Earth was gone. It was just Legolas and Calin, sealed into their own dimension of love and passion.

Breaking away, Calin smiled and slowly fluttered her eyes' open. "I love you, Legolas," she whispered. And before she could be warned, Legolas threw his arms around her claimed her lips with his once again. Pushing and pushing further, wishing to just melt around her, they slowly inched towards the wall. Soon enough, Calin felt her body being pressed roughly to the wood behind her. Legolas smirked and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Does that mean that I have your trust now?" he asked, his breath washing over her like silken water. Grinning, Calin reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered, smirking at him. Legolas looked up for a moment and turned his head to an angle as her breath was likemolten lavaon his neck; painfully slow, yet amazing to feel.

"No…" he said, moving his gaze back to her. Calin chuckled and kissed him again, passion beginning to bloom in her as her lips moved against his.Pulling away, Calin looked to him questioningly as he pondered her question. "…No…I don't think it does," he joked, his grin growing larger by the second before he leant down, leaning his forehead on hers as he searched her eyes,' seeming to forget such a thing as time and space existed.

"Legolas, you are too much," she whispered, giggling lightly. Legolas laughed and let his eyes' slip shut, reveling in the moment and wishing it could last forever. Oh Eru, how he loved this girl. How in Middle Earth did he live before meeting her? Legolas shook his head mentally and laughed. Life must have been so…so…lonely before her. And indeed it was. Now…now Legolas felt complete. He felt as if he had lived. And now it was a chance to start a new life…a better life.

"Calin?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmmm?" she murmured, tracing her fingertips around the features of his face. Legolas swallowed and let his gaze slowly slip down to her own. It was now or never. And 'now' certainly sounded better.

"Marry me?" he asked, praying to Eru that he did not make a mistake. Freezing her thoughts immediately, she blinked absently and stared up at him. 'W-w-what?' her mind whispered to her. Calin gulped and let her lips curve up into a small smile as she thought about how she was going to answer.

"M-marry you?" she choked out. Legolas softened his gaze and nodded silently…this was not sounding good so far.

"Will you?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lipsas Calin's eyes' slowlyslipped shut.He then moved and kissed his way down her neck, causing Calin's entire body to burn like a blazing forest fire. "I love you," he started, in-between kisses. "And you love me," he added, kissing his way back up her neck and along her jaw line. He then slowly moved his hot breath to her ear and smirked. "Why not?" he asked, his moist breath sending shivers down Calin's spine. Calin laughed inside and grinned. How dare he think he could just kiss her into saying yes. Especially…when that was her weakness.

"Are you trying to seduce me into saying yes?" she asked, amazed that she actually formed coherent words.

"Am I succeeding?" he asked playfully as he kissed her earlobe, then her forehead, and then her cheek. Legolas grinned and pressed further while taking hold of her wrists and placing them above her head and against the wall, keeping her in her spot. Calin squirmedagainsthim and giggled as she failed to slip out from his grasp.

"No…I do not think you are," she joked, narrowing her eyes' at him. Two can play this game, dear prince.

"No?" he asked, sounding doubtful. Calin nodded hastily and laughed, her chest rising as it rubbed against his. "Are you sure?" Legolas added, moving down and kissing her on the center of her collarbone and trailing kisses to her shoulder as he pushed the cloth of her tunic away. "I cannot ever take no for an answer," he mumbled against her skin. Calin almost laughed out loud, but held it in and smirked as a rush of emotions she had never before experienced ran though her veins.

"Why is that?" she asked when he rose his eyes to level with hers.

"I just cannot," he stated blankly.

"Legolas, I-," she said, only to be cut off by Legolas again when he pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Calin slowly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slip in and tangle with hers before she pulled away, grinning. Calin knew it. Though it seemed to good to be true…it _was_ true. Legolas loved her and she loved him. Simple as that.Fate was taking a large turn today. And finally…fate seemed to be on _her_ side.

"Please?" he whispered, kissing hersoftly on the lips once more.

"Uhuh." Legolas blinked. ............Did she just accept his proposal?

"W-what?" he asked, lost in thought for the moment and amazed beyond words that she had accepted. Calin smirked, as his hands fell to his side, no longer encasing her wrists on the wall.

"Yes…Legolas, yes." And with that she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing him lightly and lovingly. "Yes." Legolas smirked, his eyes'twinkling.Calin was to be his wife. Just the mere thought dazzled him to pieces. His body felt like it was about to burst with joy and he wasn't going to stop it. This had to be the happiest day of his life. No doubt.

_THE END_

- - - - -

**Wow…done? Am I done?**

**Multiple personality: In all honesty...I believe you are.**

**Wow…well…I hope you all enjoyed _Piece by Piece_. It was wonderful writing and having all my faithful readers' reading it and giving me feedback each and every chapter. Love to you all and THANK YOU!I could of NEVER done it without you kind people. I am thinking about writing an epilogue, so if I get enough requests...maybe I will. I hope you visit me when I start my new story. Which…should not be too far off.**

**BYE! **

Krista Kelly, signing off. (lol...Ialways wanted to say that.)


End file.
